Who Saw That Coming
by newnewluv
Summary: Just a little fanfic of our favorite pair Bonnie and Damon S.
1. Dislike is the new hate

**_OK SO IM CURRENTLY ENJOYING ONE OF MY FAVORITE SHOWS OF ALL TIME "THE VAMPIRE DIARIES"LOVES IT AND DAMON AND BONNIE IS SO BAD ASS I LOVE HER!IM SO CRUISING ON THE BAMON SHIP!IM ALL FOR THEM BUT IM ALSO FOR ME AND IAN TOGETHER MINUS HIS GIRLFRIEND WELL ENUFF OF ME AND MY DAYDREAMING LOL ENJOY!_**

**_A/N:I DNT OWN ANYTHING TVD WISH I DID BUT I DNT SO WATEVA LOL_**

**_BONNIE & DAMON'S POV_**

_"Bonnie" _The male voice made her jolt wide awake she looked over at her clock it read 3 am she threw her head back to attempt to go back to sleep

_"Damon" _The female voice made him jolt wide awake he looked over at his clock it read 3 am he threw his head back to attempt to go back to sleep

**NOBODY'S POV**

The annoying beeping of her alarm clock made Bonnie wake up. She looked at it annoyed and hit it to make it stop,the beeping seized and she sat up and rubbed her head she been dreaming about this mysterious man for a week now and couldnt understand why and where she heard that voice before he said her name before. She mentally shook herself and got up and had to ready herself for school and for what new supernatural things the famous Mystic Falls held.

Bonnie headed downstairs fully dressed and refreshed from the nice hot shower she took she noticed her dad was gone already she was use to it. She went in the kitchen and grabbed cherry pop tarts she threw them in the mircowave while they cooked she pulled out her phone and noticed it was one missed text she flipped it open and noticed it was from Elena

_NEEDING TO TALK TO YOU ASAP_

Bonnie couldnt help the concern that she was feeling and texted Elena back

_SEE YOU IN SCHOOL MEET ME IN THE PARKING LOT SO WE CAN TALK_

The microwave beeped and she took out the pop tarts and placed them on a napkin and headed out to the living room grabbing her keys outta the basket on the top of the tv she really couldnt wait to get to school.

She got in her car and placing her purse and pop tarts in the passenger seat and started the engine and the radio was on the announcer was just introducing the next song as she pulled out of the driveway

_And here is Born Again I hope you enjoy it sir where ever you are_

As the song begun she found herself pressing hard on the brakes that song she heard it before in her dream it played threw the big wooden doors she stood outside of never going inside because she felt like she had to wait for someone.

A horn sounded from behind her car she snapped out of it and lifted her hand to show she was sorry and she begun to drive but got lost in the song again it made her insides feel all warm when she thought of the masked man taking her hand and taking her to dance and wasnt until the song ended that she found herself not at school but outside of the Salvatore boarding house.

She was beyond confused she thought she had been driving to school she wanted to drive off but instead her gut told her to go knock on the door and try to figure out if she'd meet the man she was assuming was the man behind the mask that being,she cringed to even think the name Damon Salvatore.

Getting out of the car the freah air felt good against her warm skin,she stepped up to the door took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened slightly she looked around before stepping inside,ok nobody around.

"Hello? Anybody home? Stefan?" She felt silly she knew he'd be at school she walked farther inside and stood in the hall and looked at the roaring fire in the living room fireplace she was in a trance and loved how the flames danced.

"You know Little Witch I can have you arrested for braking and entering." Damons voice brought Bonnie back to the here and now she looked around but didnt see him he raised his arm from the reclining chair that had its back to her she rolled her eyes and walked into the living room and around the chair to look down at him.

He had one hand rubbing his temple and the other was clenching a small glass that he held up to the other temple,his eyes were closed and he sighed.

"You drink in the morning? That is a very good breakfast vampire." Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest

Damon opened one eye looking her up and down "I need it trust me. I havent been able to sleep in about a week and wait why am I even telling you this? What do you want Little Witch? Stefan has already went off to people school. So what do you want?"

Bonnie thought if she wanted to say anything but thought hey what the hell she was there

"Have you been having any strange dreams?" She noticed his eyes both shot open when she asked

He looked up at her and looked confused "What kind of dreams?"

She wasnt going to say too much "Well any masks or dancing?"

Damon stood up and slowly walked over to her but stopped when he felt a strong pain in his head "Stop it! Im not going to hurt you!" He said threw clenched teeth

Bonnie seized her attack "Hey knowing you,you might take a bite out of my neck! So back to the question,have you?"

"Yeah I have and its getting pretty damn annoying I need my beauty rest. I mean have you seen this face?" Damon asked while he held his face slightly to the side to show off his handsome features

"Anyway! Do you know what they mean?" Bonnie was trying to answer her own question while she asked it

"Look dont know,dont care. But now that I talked about it maybe they'll go away. I want to be in Elena's good graces thats why I havent ripped your throat out and-oh wait thats right me and her arent friends. So what the hell!"

Before Bonnie could bat a lash he was in front of her so close she could practally swollow his tongue if he were to start speaking. She looked up into his deep blue eyes

"I know you wont hurt me Damon." She said softly and as she said this he placed a hand on the small of her back

Damon couldnt help getting losted in her light moss green eyes he pulled her close

"Your right but can I at least taste you?" Damon whispered in her ear. Her legs were so wobbly they gave way but he held her up

"Ok maybe I should go, Im sure you got girls to chase and strippers to drink from." Bonnie barely recongized her own voice

"Or maybe I have a Little Witch to keep me company and help get my mind off those women of poor lesser values." He smiled that handsome devilish smile and she thought first period already started at school.

"I'll stay just to talk that's it vam-Damon,so dont think for one second I wont hurt you because I will." She said it with much power in her voice but inside she was rejoicing

He slowly backed up hands raised in defeat and laughed a little "I'll call your school and even write you any excuse. I could say you had very bad nausea or some crappy excuse like that."

She havent even thought about an excuse he was good she laughed "Oh thanks dad."

Damon looked at her slyly "Please call me daddy."

He walked to the kitchen with Bonnie close behind he went to the fridge as she leaned on the counter by the stove he looked at her raising an eyebrow

"Can I get you something? A soda? Some chips? A crystal ball?" He chuckled when she glared at him he grabbed her a soda and tossed it to her she caught it.

She felt her cheeks warming "Thanks."

He lifted her up in a flash and they were in his bedroom on the bed in seconds she was overwhelmed

"Wow that was wow." She said while smoothing her hair back and sat indian style on the big comfortable bed

"Bonnie tell me something." Damon said laying on his back laying on one hand and the other on his stomach

"Sure." Bonnie was feeling brave today. She could take him if need be she also noticed he said her name for the first time since she been there

"Why do we hate each other?" He asked while looking at the celing she leaned back on her hands looking up at the ceiling too

"Honestly? I dont know. I mean I blame you for things I know I shouldnt. I guess it helps if I blame someone you seemed like a perfect target for my anger." Bonnie noticed the little cracks here and there in the ceiling

"Im sorry for the past, if I havent told you that already." He looked up at her

"You have I just was too busy finding ways to not forgive you." Bonnie looked down at him

"Hows that working out for you?" He asked

"Not to good." And for once Bonnie was telling the truth not just to him but herself as well.

They talked for hours and before they knew it dark was beginning to fall Bonnie knew she had to get her and her car out of sight before Stefan got home she got up and Damon walked her downstairs she put her jacket on and they stood by the door and it was very silent

"Should I walk you to your car door?" Damon wasnt sure where they stood even if they had been talking for hours. Bonnie smiled she liked the little gesture.

"Thanks but no thanks lets try not to get to comfortable lets just say we dont hate each other we dislike each other." She smiled up at him and patted him on the chest and walked out the door and shut it on a man who thought after almost 150 years he was never the one to be left speechless and by a witch at that.

When Bonnie got home she finally turned her phone on and 10 text messages were missed she had got one from Elena earlier when her and Damon were talking about 80's music verses music today she had turned it off because she liked talking to him despite his faults of wanting to drink from innocent people. It was a great escape from the reality of him really loving Elena and Katherine. Most of the texts were from Elena asking where she was two from Caroline asking if she was coming to cheer practice and one from a weird number she opened it and her insides tingled all over

_It was fun talking today Little Witch hope we can do it again sometimes. Oh and check your jacket pocket. d.s_

Bonnie couldnt help the smile that took over her face she got out of the car shutting and locking the door she checked her coat pocket and there was the excuse from her fake dad about the fake sickness that took over that morning she shook her head. She liked that they did get to know each other they talked about everything stuff he said he didnt tell anyone not even that bitch Katherine she felt special but knew it was a once in a lifetime thing and knew it would'nt ever happen again his text was just stating something she knew he wrote as a pity text. As much as she hated to think it she had some very strong feelings for one Damon Salvatore and she's thinking the feelings were always there.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I LOVE EM AND THEY KEEP ME GOING :)**


	2. Just us being well us

**_I JUST WATCHED TVD AND OMD I NEVER CRIED SO MUCH OVER AN EPISODE WELL THATS A LIE BUT ANYWHO LOL!SO OUR BAMON WAS ACTUALLY TALKING AND WORKING TOGETHER ON THIS EPISODE I WATCHED. HIS NICKNAME FOR HER IS JUDGY LOL!THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE FAVORITES AND REVIEWS. THIS GOT ALOT OF ATTENTION IN JUST A COUPLE DAYS LOVES IT I HAD TO GO BACK AND EDITED A LIL BUT EVERYTHING LOOKS BETTER LOL OK SO HERE IT IS CHAPTER 2_**

**_NOBODY_****_'S POV_**

Bonnie sat in class and wished that the day would go by fast it seemed to be dragging she had 3 more classes plus lunch well lunch would be more fun and active then history she thought,well you need your education. But still she couldnt help but smile when she thought of her day with the notorious bad boy Damon Salvatore. Vampire or not he had a sort of charm to him well when he's not chowing down on her neck,she shivered. Just then her phone vibrated she looked up at her teacher and he was going on and on so she decided to open it

_You look very pretty today my Little Witch._

Bonnie's head snapped up so fast she got a little dizzy she looked all over the place as if he could be in the class sitting in some random seat dressed like a student but she knew her teacher well Rick as he likes to be called knows Damon and what he is and alot of other supernatural stuff. So who knows maybe Damon was sitting in the class. Her phone vibrated

_:) Look to your left _

She looked to her left out the window and there he was dressed in his dark attire. Black shirt,black jeans and black boots and that great fitted leather jacket he looked drop dead handsome the only thing that stood out was the large bright orange sign with black letters that spelled out DITCH WITH ME! Y? BECUZ IM HOTT

"You have got to be kidding me." Bonnie said out loud and when she looked over the whole class was staring she was beyond embarrassed she wanted to crawl in a hole and die she looked over at Elena who was wide eyed and surprised

"Can you tell me what could be possibly kidding you?" Rick asked as he crossed his arms over his chest

Bonnie is stuck she glances over to her left and sees Damon doubled over laughing she glares at him and quickly turns her head back to the class

"Well um um," Bonnie begins but she didnt know what was being talked about

Her phone vibrates she looks down quickly it was from Damon again

_The gettysburg war_

_"_The war was just so intense that Im just like wow you've gotta be kidding me." Bonnie smiled sweetly at her teacher

"Well if you let me finish it gets more intense." Rick said as he turned his back and continued

Bonnie looked over at Elena who mouthed "Whats up?" Bonnie just shook her head and smiled.

Bonnie looked down at her phone and texted back

_Im going to kick your ass when I get out today_

She looked out the window and seen he was looking down then she seen his fingers move in a blur her phone vibrated

_Just wait it should be coming up in a minute_

She was confused she looked out the window giving him a look he got rid of the sign and was leaning against his car arms folded across his chest

Then the intercom went off

_Bonnie Bennett to be dismissed and sent to the office _

Rick smiled at Bonnie and Bonnie grabbed her purse and her books and looked at Elena and shrugged and Elena fiddled her fingers to signal her to text her, Bonnie nodded as she headed out the door. Once in the office the secertary wrote her a pass that meant she had been signed out of school early she was confused

"Your father just signed you out and said he'd be outside waiting for you,here is your pass to show your teacher's whoms classes you'll miss." The secertary smiled as she gave Bonnie the note.

As Bonnie walked out she ran up to Damon and was ready to make his head burst into flames

"What the hell is this Damon?" She was livid

"I was lonely I needed to see you again it was fun hanging out yesturday I wanted to do it again." He frowned and stared at her intensly

"Damon I cant keep missing school just because you want female company." Bonnie begun to walk away

"If you walk back in that school I swear Imma drain somebody right here on campus." He smiled at her when she scolded him

"That's not playing fair what if Stefan or Elena see's us together?" Bonnie pointed back to the school when she asked

"Who cares? They dont own us and we dont have to be like them all boring and conservative." Damon wiggled his dark eyebrows at her

Bonnie walked to the passenger side and opened the door "Me and you are not a WE! You are you and I am well me." She wiggled her shaped eyebrows at him and got in shutting the door all he could was smile as he hopped in.

Once they were back at the Salvatore house Bonnie shrugged out of her jacket he grabbed it and as his hand brushed her shoulder she jumped

"What?" Damon was concerned

Bonnie smiled akwardly "Nothing just got a chill."

"Well let's go sit in the living room." Damon said as he hung up her coat on a hook by the door

She smiled and went and sat by the fireplace what she really got was a vision and it was weird. She saw herself standing somewhere looked like a parking lot but it was to dark to tell she was crying looking upset and seeing as it was Damon she touched it was him she was mad at and he obviously made her upset to the point of tears. She shook it off and thought normal non emotional thoughts like how this was day two she was in Damon's house she bet not any of his hoebags could say that she chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny BB?" Damon asked as he brought her a soda and then sat in his favorite recliner

"BB?" Bonnie asked curious and sad because her mom called her that when she was little and before she died

Damon shrugged it off "Well Bonnie Bennett I kinda shortened it a little if you dont mind."

She smiled "My mom use to call me that." Her eyes started to moisten

Damon was next to her in a flash before a tear could drop he wiped it away he pulled her up into a hug she hugged back he took in her scent

"Tell me what are we doing?" Bonnie sobbed into his shirt

"Just me being me and you being well you." Damon whispered into her hair

It was far from the truth but she liked hearing it. As they talked and laughed for hours on end dark crept up on them like it did the day before they had moved to his bedroom. He went to fish her something to snack on when he returned to his bedroom with her cherry pop tarts Bonnie was fast asleep she had been yawning but told him to never mind it he felt guilty watching her sleep like she was a late night snack but it wasnt just that she looked so beautiful. Shaking that thought from his mind. She was sleeping on her side and her shirt was raised a little and showed off her small tight stomach her light chocolate skin made him crave her, she reminded him of carmel he loved it as a child. He heard a car door shut and heard Elena giggling he rolled his eyes here came broody and the old ball and chain. He knew he had to get Bonnie out of there before they knew she was there that would ruin everything she would freak if they knew. He raced downstairs at the speed of light and grabbed her jacket and then back upstairs he leaned over her

"Bonnie Im bout to lift you ok!" He whispered in her ear she moaned and he lifted her wrapping her jacket around her

He heard the door swing open downstairs he held her bridal style and made sure he gripped her just right he leaped out the window and landed lightly on his feet Bonnie snuggled her head in his neck and her slight breathing on his neck turned him on but he had to get her home,he took off and twisted and turned threw the woods and cemetery and finally after a brief three mintutes he was on the side of her house he was happy she had her window cracked it should be easy getting in holding her. There was a slight problem

"Hey Bonnie can you invite me into your house?" Damon whispered to her as he looked around making sure they were'nt being watched

"Sure come on in." Bonnie said dreamy as she still slept

Damon smiled he leaped once sliding the window up he landed on the ground then leaped again and stood crouchly on the window seal and slid inside the window while still holding his sleeping Little Witch. He unwrapped the jacket from around her and slid her in the bed he snatched off her shoes and put the blanket on her he watched her snuggle into her pillow. He heard her father walking up the steps he needed to get out of there he didnt want to compel her father just for her to found out later and not speak to him. He walked over to the window and stopped and looked back at Bonnie he looked to the door her father just reached the top of the steps he went over to her and kissed her forehead lightly

"Goodnight BB." He whispered in her ear and rushed out her window as soon as her father opened the door

He watched in the darkness as her father shut the window a little and listened as he left. Before he sped off he heard something that made his heart come alive

"Goodnight Damon." Bonnie said in a hushed whisper

**_DAMON'S POV_**

Once I lepted back in my window I frowned when I heard those two lovebirds laughing and whispering I thought since my Little Witch was no longer here I could ruin their fun. I went downstairs and Elena was sitting on the couch while Stefan sat between her legs and she ran her fingers threw his hair

I wanted to vomit "Oh please someone have mercy you two make me sick seriously I think I just threw up a little in my mouth,yuck."

Elena gave me a look and rolled her eyes "Oh hi Damon."

I smiled sacrastically "Hello lady person my little annoying brother is dating. You look rather tasty tonight."

"You know Damon if you had a girlfriend you could maybe one day experience this thing called love." Elena said as she kissed Stefans neck

As Stefan laughed I thought of the feelings I was feeling for the Little Witch ugh er Bonnie and it gave me chills and they were good chills

"No I'll pass. So little bro what did you learn in people school today?" I asked as I went threw the kitchen door

"Really? You want to know about my day? That's a first!" Stefan said as he kissed Elena

I came back threw the door "Gross my eyes." I squealed

They stopped as I sat next to Elena she eyed my plate and Stefan raised an eyebrow

"Poptarts?" They said in unison

"What? I heard they're good." I said shifting in my spot a little

"Hey is that Jlo I smell?" Elena said out of the blue

Me and Stefan looked at her like she was crazy she hit Stefan on the shoulder

"Glow by Jlo. Bonnie loves it she wears it all the time. She says it the only one everyone else isnt wearing and Damon is soaked in it." Elena said as she sniffed me

"Oh guess I need to wash my clothes." I said glaring at her

"Well whoever your sleeping with tell her she has great taste." Elena said as she rubbed Stefans shoulders

"Hey did you ever find out what was up with Bonnie?" Stefan asked and that caught my attention

"No she has been acting so strange and distant. I dont know what is going on with her she doesnt answer my texts or anything,she seems more tensed and stressed." Elena said with a sigh

And that gave me a great idea it would take a day to plan but hey I was going to be around for a long time all I have is time.

**_REVIEW PLEASE :)_**


	3. Roads not traveled

**_WELL IM BACK AND THAT WAS FAST :) I USUALLY DONT UPDATE THIS FAST BUT THIS STORY IS GETTING ALOT OF ATTENTION AND I LOVE IT THANKS SO MUCH OK SO HERE IT IS CHAPTER 3!_**

**_BONNIES POV_**

I woke up when I felt bumping underneath me like my bed was moving. As my vision was coming to I was staring at what looked like a car floor and when I looked up I seen a arm covered in leather and as I put two and two together I sat up looking around all I seen was road and fields and Damon behind the wheel, what the hell?

I was beyond pissed I glared at the back of Damon's head he yelled out in pain and the car swerved and came to a screeching halt I climbed out the back and over into the passenger seat Damon held his head and I cranked up the juice he yelled louder

"Bonnie cut it the fuck out." Damon said between clenched teeth

I got out of the car and noticed I was still in my pjs and bare footed I didnt care I just wanted to go home

Looking back at the car I could see Damon getting his self together and I walked back to the front of the car

"Damon what the hell is all of this? Where are we?" I couldnt help screaming I was so angry with him

He was behind me in a flash I spun around to face him

"Bonnie really? Are we about to have a fight in the middle of nowhere? Look the reason I havent seen you yesturday or even called is because I was planning all of this. A chance to,"

I cut him off "Kidnap me? Bring me to the middle of nowhere? To what?" I was screaming

Then he got closer and I was pressed up against the hood of the car he got even closer if that were possible and we were nose to nose

"Bonnie again are we going to fight in the middle of nowhere? I did this so you could get a break." Damon said so low I barely heard him

"I um Damon thats sweet. I mean that but I have a life to tend to! Im suppose to be in school right now. I have a job interview today and what about my dad and Elena,your brother?" I could smell his breath it was intoxicating it smelt so great

"Well here's the thing," He started but started kissing my neck and snaked his arms around my waist. I felt woozy but a woozy that I never felt before "I kind of compelled a couple of people some of the people were your dad."

My head completly cleared then "WHAT? Damon are you fucking crazy?" This time I was over the edge angry I literally focused all my energy on Damon next thing I know he was flying across the street and into the field. I was shocked. Did I just do that?

"What the hell was that Little Witch?" Damon was walking towards me and he looked pissed

I ran to the back of the car he looked at me like really running from me the vampire? He started walking around the car and I did the same then he picked up the speed and so did I he didnt even kick on his vampire speed to catch me which he knew he could do instead we just circled the car we made it to the front of the car and we stared at each other from opposite sides and then I busted out laughing and then so did he. Once we were done he was behind me again I rolled my eyes and turned to face him he touched the side of my face

"If you want to go home I'll take you home." He spoke soft and sweetly and I took my hands and covered his massive hand that held the side of my face

"You know what,no. Fuck it lets just go for it. Im always so safe and," He cut me off

"Boring and conservative and up tight," He looked at me "Just to name a few things."

I rolled my eyes "Whatever,so where are we going?" I could hear the honest excitement in my voice

"Gettysburg Pennsylvania." Damon said with a grin

I smiled back and pushed him climbing in the passenger side and I watched him threw the windshield and he looked back and I beeped the horn

"Come on lets do this!" I said while laughing

Once he climbed in he looked at me like he was surprised about something he shook his head

"What?" I asked

"Nothing lets go." He said starting the engine and we started down the road "Buckle up Little Witch."

I did and then I realized me and no shoes "Um,Damon? Yeah,I dont have any shoes on I dont think you thought this all the way threw."

"You have a bag of stuff in the trunk and we can crash at a motel somewhere maybe do a little something if you want!" He said while rubbing my inner thigh

I was getting a little turned on but moved his hand "Um sure and thanks I guess you really did have this all planned out except you will have to find a stripper or something to fill your appetiete or give you sex."

"Hey speaking of which Im starving lets try to find a sonic and get our grub on." He perked up and kept talking and I stared out the window and looked as we drove past a farm and alot of cows and seen some horses

"Oh Damon did you grab my purse?" I was a little excited he looked confused

"If you mean that ugly brown thing yes I did its in the back too." Damon was looking serious like he was concentrating

"Whats on your mind?" I asked him

"Just thinking how you women like carrying around ugly bags like the one you have." He looked at me and flashed a smile then looked back at the road

"Liar! You know all I have to do is touch your head and concentrate and I can pick up some of your thoughts,so spill! Now!" I laughed

He looked at me then back to the road "How long could you do that? That thing you did when you slung me across the street back there?"

I was confused then I remembered "Oh. I really dont know all I know was I got really angry and I just brought all my energy to focus cleared my mind and just thought of you being throwed anywhere but near me. I guess I just brung all that anger together and use it as energy."

I just shrugged it off and continued to stare out the window.

"Damon question!" I said cutting threw the silence

"Shoot." He said as he fumbled with the radio buttons

"How the hell did you get in my house?" I asked while turning my whole body to look at him

"You invited me in remember?" He looked up at me then back to the radio

"No I didnt invite you in. I would never," He cut me off sighing

"Wednesday night. Remember you fell asleep? And since the married old couple came home early I snuck you out my window and sped you all the way home and I had to get you in your bed without waking you up,so I asked you if you could and you said sure." He said in a matter of fact tone

I was shocked speechless as he looked at me and shook his head laughing lightly under his breath I finally found my voice

"You got that invitation outta me because I was sleep but remember I can always take it back so dont get to comfortable." I said crossing my arms over my chest sitting forward mad at myself and him

"Trust me you wont take it back after this little trip which Im sure we'll be very close afterwords." He said smiling "Oh this is my jam."

Ice Ice Baby was the tune he claimed to be his jam I just rolled my eyes giggling to myself. After passing a couple of fast food places we finally found a sonic and my stomach was growling like a lion. I was embarrassed because I knew he could hear it very clearly as we pull up to a menu we made our order and I got out and hit the trunk he popped it open. I smiled as I seen he grabbed my hello kitty overnight bag I grabbed that and my purse and got back in the car. The girl who skated up with our food was a pretty blue eyed blonde who flirted with Damon right in front of me. I was getting kind of pissed off did she even think that maybe he was my boyfriend or something? She was bent over showing a little cleveage. I couldnt take it after she said she loved his smile! I thought what the hell? I started rubbing on his thigh he was trying to talk and looked over at me and looked confused and went back to talking. I rolled my eyes and thought now or never. I straddled him

"Baby Im so horny screw the food lets have a little fun!" I said as I grinded on him and kissed his neck

The girl just threw her hands up and walked away once I seen she was gone I climbed down outta his lap and started to eat and he just sat there with this head still laid back on the seat not moving

"I swear if i didnt know any better I would think you were jealous of me and that nice young lady's conversation." Damon said

"Whatever she knew we had to eat." I said in between bites of my chilli burger

Damon didnt say anything he just reached over and grabbed my burger and I pouted and told him to give it back and he ate it. I hit his arm and laughed

"What is so funny?" he asked

He had a big glob of chilli on his chin. I laughed and grabbed a napkin and I got closer and wiped his face slowly and looked in his eyes and as I stopped he grabbed my hand and pulled me even closer just a little slower and as we went to go kiss the blonde cleared her throat and we snapped out of our daze

"I forgot to give you guys mints sorry." she said as she handed Damon some mints and walked off

"Hey I need to go to the bathroom." Damon said as he looked over at me and got out of the car

**_DAMON'S POV_****_(12 MINS LATER)_**

As I get in the car Bonnie doesnt even look at me she just stares out the window. I shrug it off not even caring I was refreshed and had a nice buzz going after drinking from the blonde she had a little drug problem who knew until you got the blood in your system. We were a couple miles from Gettysburg and it started to get dark and I knew she'd be getting tired soon. We havent spoke to each other in about a hour and it was driving me mental we'd stop for gas and a bathroom break but that was it finally I found a travelodge and we pulled in and I turned the car off

"We'll let me know if you want a seperate room now so I'll know." I said

"I want a seperate room, vampire." she said as she got out of the car

I couldnt take it anymore as I got out the car I made finger dents when I slammed the door

"What the fuck is your problem?" I was heated now

"Why her? Why not me?" she asked when she walked up to me

"What?" I was bewildered did she think I wanted to hurt her in anyway?

"You didnt seem to mind before!"she yelled

I ran my fingers threw my hair, what the hell was wrong with her?

"I didnt nor do I ever want to hurt you Bonnie." I said, it was just time to come out with it

"Really?" she asked

"I like you Bonnie alot and I didnt want to just use you as a snack bar and forget all about you later thats not how I want this." I gestured with my hands going from me to her when I said the 'this' part

"I like you alot too Damon." she said as she came closer to me and stared in my eyes

We were close and I was liking how this arguement was turning around

I went to kiss her and thats when a car alarm went off we seperated

"So do you still want your own room?" I asked her

"No. I rather not. Just make sure we get two beds." she said shaking out her hair and went to grab her bags and I went to the main office

We got settled in our room she was mad we had only one bed because it was all they had left and the next motel was miles away

"I'll sleep on the sofa." I sighed

"Ok, I mean if you want to. You could sleep in the bed if it would be more comfortable." she said as she bit her lip

"No I'll sleep on the sofa." I smiled at her

After she showered I decided I hop in giving her time to get dressed. I forgot to grab a towel and as I went out she was in bra and panties they were my favorite color blood red she grabbed a towel covering herself

"Sorry I forgot to grab a towel,bb." I smiled and as I picked up the towel off the little shelf in the closet I laughed a little

"No harm done." she said behind me

In the shower I couldnt help thinking about the vision I saw. She had a smoking body under those God forsaking clothes. I wish she could be without them all the time if I could stare at her and all that curvy glory. I began to stroke myself as the water rain down on me and I could hear her, moaning? I listened more closely and she was moaning and if I didnt know any better I'd say she was pleasing herself that got me even rock hard and I picked up the pace picturing her and what lovely faces she'd make if I were to please her. I can hear her panting and I was too it was time to explde and unleash damn we'd be doing it together and she would never know, I unleashed and from what I heard outside the bathroom so did she. I finish washing up and got out and wrapped a towel around my waist I went out into the room and her sweet juices mixed with the steam coming out of the bathroom sent me over the sex edge I had to hold back. She walked pass me and into the bathroom Im guessing to wash off I just shook my head and smiled. I threw on some dark pajama bottoms that even though they were plaid I still made them look bad ass and a tee.

She finally came out and looked at me smiling a sweet innocent smile she knew I heard her, come on I was a vampire. As she turned out the light we said out goodnights

"Damon." she whispered in the dark room

"Yes?" I asked

"Um did you by any chance um, well its kind of hard to explain." She said all I could do was smile

"Yes my Little Witch I heard you pleasing yourself while I was in the shower." I said trying to hold back a laugh

"Oh my." She cut herself off while she covered her face with her hands she didnt know it but I was watching her from the couch in the dark room

I laughed "Hey its ok we all do it. If it makes you feel any better I was doing the same in the bathroom when I heard you, it was that damn sexy."

She was biting her lip "Really you were turned on by me?"

"When am I not? You know when you helped me with Mason that day it was a huge turn on." I said and remembered her turning to lift that table off the truck getting to into character but I liked it

"Damon?" She said softly

"Yes?" I asked lifting a eyebrow when I saw she was playing with her fingers

"Come to bed." she said in a sexy tone

I got in the bed in about a half a second she flinched

"Sorry." I apoligize

"Its ok I forgot how fast you can be, but can you do me a favor?" she asked as she turned her back to me

"Sure bb." I whisper

"Hold me please?" she asked

"Anytime bb anytime. Im glad we did this." I whispered in her ear as I held her. I couldnt help the erousal I was feeling with her soft ass on my shaft damn this was hard I wanted to rip her clothes off

"Looks like somebody isnt tired." she laughed

"That's a road that we wont be able to travel just yet bb."

As much as I wanted to take advantage of this heated sexual situation I didnt want to just have sex with Bonnie. I wanted to make love for the first time and I wanted it to be with her

**_REVIEW PLEASE IM IFFY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER LOL_**


	4. Who doesnt like karaoke

**_HELLO OK I HAD TO GO BACK AND EDITED ONCE AGAIN AND THOUGHT HEY WHY NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER? THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE EM WELL HERE WE GO CHAPTER 4 WE ARE ABOUT TO SEE JUST HOW DOWN DAMON CAN BE TEE HEE_**

**_Damon's pov_**

Gettysburg was just how I remembered it. I had woke up a little earlier then Bonnie she was so beautiful so I let her sleep and threw on some clothes to hunt down some grub for my Little Witch well for her she was'nt mine but whatever Im a stud I shouldnt be feeling so inscure what was really up with that? I havent felt this way since well Katherine ugh that evil slut she always finds a way to slither somewhere near me and Stefan. I wish she would just crawl under something and die. I found a little diner and ordered every and anything I knew Bonnie would might like. The waitress was giving me the eye and damn was I horny

"So stranger you married?" The dark haired waitress asked

"Sort of,how about you Liz?" I asked while I looked at her name tag that hung by some busty breasts

"What he dont know wont hurt him stranger. You know my name what's yours?" Liz asked

I raised a eyebrow "Stefan,so when do you get off?" Little did she know once I got her alone I would get my feed on and grab BB's food and leave

"Well Im the only one here besides the cook and there aint no camera's if you want to grab a quickie in the restroom!" Liz started to remove her apron and walked from behind the counter

I followed her to the restroom and shut the door...20 minutes later

The cook rung the bell to let her know order up she ran out of the bathroom and behind the counter and I walked up and waited as she bagged up the food and rung it up damn no money time to compel her some more

"Hey Liz on the house right? I mean I was the best you ever had right?" I said as I locked our gazes

She shook her head yes "Oh yes I forgot it was the best thank you stranger,I never caught your name." she batted her eyelashes

I smiled "Damn your clueless really but thanks again Liz." I walked out and thought how she wouldnt want to run into another vamp because they'll compel her last brain cell away.

Driving back to the motel I thought about me and the Little Witch when I did bite her I was to tooken over by rage over Emily destroying the stone that when I did bite her I didnt enjoy it but the after taste of her blood was great it wasnt stale like all the other women I drank from or people I killed it was different,I know she's a witch but I mean it was different something not of this world maybe she'll let me really drink from her one day.

**_Bonnie's pov_**

As I woke up I seen beautiful blue eyes staring at me I couldnt help but smile back

"That's creepy Damon." I said as I strecthed and sat up on my elbows looking around

He stood up and walked over to the little table by the couch

"Something smells good." I really sat up then he was in the bed in a instant with a bag he laid 3 containers in front of me and my mouth watered

Turkey bacon, grits, eggs with cheese, waffles topped with mixes berries, sausage, english muffins, maple brown sugar oatmeal and french toast. He held up another bag that had orange juice and milk bottles in them oh he was the best of the best this was far better then my usual pop tarts

"I didnt know what you liked so I got a little bit of everything." Damon said looking at me with a raised eyebrow

"What?" I asked with a smile

"Your face lit up like a christmas tree like I gave you a ticket to disney world or something." he smiled slyly

"First of all who wouldnt want to go to disney world? I never been there so I would love to go someday. Second of all its been a long time since I had grits and cheesy eggs my mom always made them when I was little." I could hear my voice breaking

"Well Im glad I got them for you and who knows maybe we'll go to disney world together. Cheer up BB and eat please." he put a finger under my chin and I looked up and he smiled

I didnt know what it was but this new Damon I really liked but still had to keep my guard up my gut was telling me that much but I smiled back and grabbed a fork he had in his hand and begun to dig in and so did he. We talked and laughed he told me he once dated a girl with braces and how his tongue got caught up and long story short she's now a vampire and the braces are gone. I loved how we could drop all the bad stuff and be us just really good friends and who tell each other everything.

"Hey you dont have any make up on." Damon said after he finished another slice of bacon

"Yeah so? What you saying I need it?" I punched his arm lightly even though I knew he didnt feel it at all

"No Im saying you look great and I mean it. Its just alot of females I you know well they always have make up on I never see them without it. I guess what Im saying is your a natural beauty." He shrugged and went back to eating

"Thank you and you look good yourself." I hid a smile as I bit into a piece of french toast

"Well after we eat we can ride around and I found this great bar a few blocks down we can grab a drink if you want!" he said as he hopped out of the bed and went over to his duffle bag to grab his shaver and cream

"Unless you forgot Im still underage and Im still in highschool you weirdo." I laughed

"Well unless you forgot I dont care and I got the power to compel whomever I want scaredy cat." He shouted from the bathroom

"Oh whatever Im so bad ass you just havent seen that side of me yet." I could feel myself blushing a little

He poked his head outta the bathroom "Well let's hope bad ass BB shows up tonight."

It was a little after noon and I was dressed in a pair of jeans and a "Hi Im cute but what's your excuse?" tee Caroline brought it for me couple weeks ago it was bright pink letters written in black with some pink flip flops on. I threw on some little gold hoops and lip gloss and Damon in his dark attire looking hott,we got in the car and went to sight see. I took a lot of pictures even asked a couple of people to take some of me and Damon. I even had to ask if he would show up in any of them and his reply was just wait and see, I hated that reply but shrugged it off. He carried me on his back and I held the camera up and we pressed our faces together cheek to cheek and took a picture. He took a picture of me when I dropped my ice cream cone when a piegon flew to close to me he laughed at me for ten whole minutes until he got me another one. We posed next to some of the statues of the soliders. I did a split in front of a memorial and he took a picture of that. I was having the best time and it was because of Damon. My phone rung and I seen it was Elena

"Hey what's up Elena?" I asked as I held up a finger to Damon to hush and back off he smiled slyly I sat on a nearby bench

"Where are you? Me and Caroline are looking for you and your dad said you went to a relative's for the weekend!" Elena was saying

Damon was kissing on my neck I was pushing him away "Yeah it was all of a sudden,stop it." I laughed a little

"What's wrong you ok?"Elena asked I could hear Caroline in the back asking to speak with me

"Yeah Im fine um put Caroline on." I said as I tried pushing Damon off me he begin to suck lightly and I losted all focus of everything else damn this was hot

"Bonnie, me and Elena think you been acting really weird and think its time for an intervention." Caroline was saying

"Uh huh,sure." I said as I was to focused on Damon on my neck and rubbing my inner thighs "I have to go my auntie is calling for me to help in the kitchen."

"I didnt hear anything. Bonnie what's going on?" Caroline was still talking when I hung up. I forgot she was a vampire now so she would hear that no one was calling but oh well

"You are so bad." I smiled at Damon when he sat back on the bench when I hung up

"Yeah I know I am pretty bad ass but hey its our weekend so lets enjoy it some more." He held out a hand as he stood up I took it.

**_Damon's pov_**

The bar seemed like my kind of place to grab a drink. Bonnie on the other hand didnt like it so much but I was determined to make sure she had a good time. It was around ten at night. I compelled the bartender and she fixed me a scotch and Bonnie wanted a white russian I never had one but it looked good. She wanted to know what was in the little bag I was carrying and I finally pulled out the little piece of fabric and Bonnie nearly chocked

"Who's shirt is that?" Bonnie asked when she stopped chocking

I rolled my eyes "You should so wear it I had it made when we stopped for pretzels and you was texting Elena I ran over and got it done just wear it plus it goes with your flip flops BB." I said with a pleading look

"I will not wear that are you crazy? Plus I dont do spaghetti straps!" She said while laughing

She eyed the shirt it was a pink tank top with spaghetti straps and in black glittered letters spelled out "Damon's Girl"

"Fine whatever dont wear it." I said and ordered another round

Ten drinks and three shots later

Bonnie was smiling ear to ear after her third white russian and a second shot of rum she pulled her camera out and was cheering me on as I was on stage and grabbed the mic. I dont know where I got the hat from but I had the tongue of it to the back and was ready to get down

Oh how I wish Stefan was here to help out with this one they lowered the lights a little then I could hear the beat coming in and I started to feel it

I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh BB, I wanna get with you  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got makes me so horny  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupie  
I've seen them dancin'  
To hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that

She gotta pack much back  
So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)  
Shake that healthy butt!  
BB got back!

_Bonnie laughed and I got in to it more_

I like 'em round, and big  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
I wanna get you home  
And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh  
I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
'Cause silicone parts are made for toys  
I want 'em real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Damon's in trouble  
Beggin' for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Knock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sisters, I wanna get with ya  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *fuck*  
Till the break of dawn  
BB got it goin' on  
A lot of simps won't like this song  
'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
And I'd rather stay and play  
'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
So, ladies! {Yeah!} Ladies! {Yeah}  
If you wanna roll in my Mercedes {Yeah!}  
Then turn around! Stick it out!  
Even white boys got to shout  
BB got back!

I couldnt really stand anymore so I cut it short. I never I repeat NEVER got drunk before it was impossible but I was feeling it like I was on a natural high for the very first time. Everyone in the crowd went crazy as I walked to the table Bonnie was sitting at and she hugged me telling me how great I was and she couldnt ever do something like that. She kissed my cheek and I told her I'd be back I needed to go to the bathroom.

Feeling a little better I came out of the bathroom and noticed it was a little darker and Bonnie wasnt sitting at the table I felt a little panic, then a bright spotlight pointed to the bar and a figure was laying on top of it I could smell it was Bonnie and she sat up with her back to the crowd

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

_Two ladies chimed in to help as Bonnie stood up on the bar mic in hand so she did like karaoke_

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

_She gave a kick and the crowd got into it while her back up pumped up the crowd more and now everyone was clapping and I smiled at her_

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

_She was wearing my shirt I got made for her she came over to me and sat on my lap and continued_

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

_She took my hand and placed it on her chest and I could feel her heart flutter_

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

_Two ladies stood by both her sides and they did a little dance with her and she was really working those hips_

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

_She grabbed my hands and placed them on her hips damn she was turing me on_

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

She laid a wet one on my lips and the crowd went crazy cheering and clapping but everything drowned out when I made the kiss even more intense as she gave me access to slide in some tongue that was it I couldnt take it nomore it had to happen tonight I need to know what it felt like to be inside her. We broke the kiss and I told her to grab her things and a man came over handing her her camera and was telling her how good she was and telling me how lucky I was. She was talking to the two who helped her out and I told her I'd be in the car I could hear them exchanching names for something called Facebook.

When she finally got in the car I Sped off towards the motel and once we got inside we stripped off everything while kissing deep and heavy she broke once we made it to the bed

"Damon wait just hold on!" She said while pushing me away

"What is it?" I was getting a little pissed

"Im a virgin." She said under her breath and looked away I understood and wanted to look in those moss green eyes

"Hey look at me BB." I spoke softly she looked up at me "Then I promise to take my time and be very gentle with you." I kissed her forehead

She smiled at me and kissed me on the lips then started to sing "Lets go all the way tonight no regrets just love."

I laid her back slowly and sung low in her ear "You had my heart racing in those skin tight jeans you are my teenage dream tonight."

Ripping off her panties and bra. I kissed her neck and she moaned. I slid inside of her and I think I was feeling what heaven felt like. She clawed at my back and bit my shoulder wow this was great. She drawn blood and got some in her system and that got me even hotter and I picked up the speed as I kissed and licked at her neck

"Do it." She said in between gasps and I looked in her eyes and saw she was sure,my fangs extended and I bit down

She gasped as I drank and made love to her slowly. I have never tasted something so delicious in my entire life before and after I was made a vampire. She called my name and I stroked faster. I stopped drinking from her I knew she heal since my blood was in her system. She held up for the next thrity minutes and she cuddled under me once we were done and under the covers I held her close

"What you thinking about?" She asked

"Just about how we have to head back home in the morning ending this great weekend. Thank you BB." I said as I kissed her forehead

"For what?" She asked looking up at me kissing my lips

"Showing me how to have fun. And being my teenage dream not just tonight but Im hoping after tonight." I spoke into her hair

"Are you the bad ass Damon Salvatore asking me to be his girl?" She said smile spreading on her face

"Well?" I asked

"Sure will so we can be the bad ass couple of mystic falls." She giggled

We fell asleep shortly after that and I couldnt help but think that not everyone was going to like this new pairing

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	5. Hope everyone is happy

**_WHAT WOULD THIS STORY BE WITHOUT SOME VD DRAMA?AND ACTION?YES SO LETS GET TO IT SHALL WE AND TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED TY SO MUCH :)_**

**_A/N I DNT OWN ANYTHING VAMPIRE DIARIES_**

**_Damon's Pov_**

We were about an hour from Mystic falls and the sun was starting to set and the sky lit up all orange and a tint of pink was in there me and Bonnie were laying on the hood of my car laid against the windshield she laid her head on my chest and I couldnt help but take in her smell it was a scent I couldnt mistake if I was in a dark room with others who wore the same perfume I'd be able to find my Little Witch. A light breeze rustled my hair and her hair blew along with her flowly skirt. Perfect. I was very hesitant to go home and so was she. She intertwined our fingers and she looked at our hands together and sighed

"What's on ya mind BB?" I asked

"I dont know if Im going to be able to handle the other's back home Dam!" Her voice was shakey but I smiled at the mention of my pet name

"We dont have to go back if you dont want to,you know that." I told her this as a reminder to what I told her of the compelling I done beforehand

"Yeah but people will start getting suspicious you know how it is where we live no secret stays one very long."She said with a sigh

I kissed her hair and we just laid there a little longer some cars passed but we were in our own little world the radio was playing quietly in the background I wanted to stay like this for as long as possible then thats when I heard a fimiliar tune I sat up and Bonnie looked startled, I was up in a flash and cranked the radio and went back to the front of the car and held out my hand Bonnie blushed and I loved it she took my hand and slid off the hood and I bowed by the waist and she curtseyed like we did this a million times we came together and we began to waltz to our song

Come bring me your softness  
Comfort me through all this madness  
Woman, don't you know  
With you I'm born again

_I place my hand on the small of her back and took the lead_

Come give me your sweetness  
Now there's you, there is no weakness  
Lying safe within your arms  
I'm born again

_I spun her around twice_

I was half, not whole  
In step with none  
Reaching through this world  
In need of one

_Our finger intertwine again and we continued to dance slowly but on pace and making the same time_

Come show me your kindness  
In your arms I know I'll find this  
Woman, don't you know  
With you I'm born again  
Lying safe with you I'm born again

_We pick up the pace a little she looks up at me and smiles _

Come bring me your softness  
Comfort me through all this madness  
Woman, don't you know  
With you I'm born again

_I lift her and spin as she spreads her arms_

Come give me your sweetness  
Now there's you, there is no weakness  
Lying safe within your arms  
I'm born again  
Woman, don't you know  
With you I'm born again

_Bringing her down to the ground I pull her close again_

I was half, not whole  
In step with none  
Reaching through this world  
In need of one

_I spin her two more times we didnt miss a step _

Come show me your kindness  
In your arms I know I'll find this  
Woman, don't you know  
With you I'm born again  
Lying safe with you I'm born again...

_Pull her close again and dipped her and we kissed_

A car that passes blows their horn and we snap back to reality she smiled

"Even in my dreams you were meant to be mines." she spoke softly and ran her fingers threw my hair

I smiled back and lifted her over my shoulder she squealed and giggled "Yeah well that means you're stuck with me forever." I said laughing and patting her butt and I noticed she got quiet

"Well I guess until I die and you find another little witch." She said as I put her down and she leaned against the car door and looked sad

"Hey a world without you is a world I dont want to be apart of." I lift her chin and looked deep in her eyes she smiled and hugged me

We hit the road and I watched as she sat her feet on my dash and managed to paint her toenails before nightfall she wiggled them and smiled over at me and I just shook my head and then seen the sign that said _Welcome to Mystic Falls _and we both stared at each other and sighed quietly. I called Stefan he was over at Elena's so I knew I had some time to fool around. We pulled up in front of my house

"Hey before you go home you want to come in and help me with something." I said with a smile

"Sure whatever it is Im happy to help." she said with a sly grin

Once we made it to the door I grabbed her up and we were in the bed in no time. We were kissing intensly and it was getting hot she took my shirt off and I took off hers and begun to suck on her neck she made little noises that sent me over the edge every time I started to unhook her bra as she kissed me all over laying on top of me her hair everywhere this was such a rush then my bedroom door came open and we both looked up.

**_Nobody's Pov_**

Stefan looked like he was hit in the face with a frying pan the scene in front of him confused him entirely: Bonnie on top of Damon her hair a mess and both are topless, Damon's hands ready to unfasten her bra and pink kiss marks all over Damon's face. Stefan opened his mouth to say something and just stopped and turned around shutting the door behind him. Bonnie was horrified she buried her face in Damon's chest and Damon was beyond angry. They dressed and both went downstairs and Stefan was sitting on the sofa staring at the fire he looked up he cleared his throat

"Bonnie has he compelled you?" He knew there was something weird about this pairing

"No." Bonnie answered as she stood next to Damon who was ready to snap Stefan's neck

"Did he bite you?" Stefan's voice was even

"Well see thats," Bonnie begun but Damon cut her off

"None of your damn business." Damon shouted and Stefan was up next to Bonnie in a flash

He checked her neck and shook his head when he seen some healing fang marks "Damon what game are you playing?" Stefan was furious

"No game little brother even if it were a game me and BB know the rules. So butt the fuck out!"Damon's fangs were extended and veins under his eyes

"Look Stefan please dont tell Elena. Dam calm down I think I want to go home now!" She touched his arm lightly he came too and looking normal and walked out the door first

"Bonnie if you need help or in any trouble you'd tell me right?" Stefan asked while taking her hands in his

"Stefan, Im fine! Trust me."She squeezed his hands to reassure him and waved bye and left

Damon pulled up in front of Bonnie's house and they sat in the car for a minute

"Maybe we should calm down until Stefan cools down a little." Bonnie said it under her breath but knew he could hear her

"No,thats just what his moody ass wants. When can I be happy BB? He has Elena so why cant we be happy with each other without the bullshit?" Damon was gripping the steering wheel tightly

"Its ok Dam lets just meet up tommorrow ok?" Bonnie touched his hand and he relaxed

They kissed and Bonnie went inside to greet her dad

"Hey dad Im home." Bonnie shouted she heard moving and he came out and hugged her

"How's the family doing? Were they happy to see you?" Her dad asked

"Yeah everyone is well and yes they were excited." Bonnie hated lying but she loved the time she spent with Damon

"Ok dear Im going to head to bed." He said and Bonnie knew once he hit the pillow the compulsion will be over

She headed to her room too and when she flipped on her light she was scared shitless when Damon was laying on her bed

"Damn it Damon dont scare me like that!" She whispered as she closed her door and dropped her bag and purse and he was in front of her instantly

"Sorry babe didnt mean to scare you." He said as he caressed her face softly she closed her eyes

"Now where were we?" Bonnie asked as she looked up at him and switched off her light

Damon couldnt get her clothes off fast enough and she was clawing at his as she removed his shirt and belt they made it to her bed she kissed his neck and he growled low and shivered he unhooked her bra and sucked on her nipples and she straddled him and grinded on his growing erection she wanted him inside her now. He grabbed her and she gasped as she was now on her back even in the dim moonlight his eyes shined like the ocean dark with light of the moon reflecting off it.

"You ready?" He whispered to in her ear

"Yes just do it please." Bonnie begged

He teased her with the tip of his shaft she couldnt take it she had a orgasm right then and there he slid inside her and she moaned and it drove him wild and he picked up the pace and she knew he wanted to bite her so she extended her neck and he bit down and sucked and she had another orgasm he was loving every second inside of her now he wanted to taste her he licked up the last bit of blood and went down on her. Bonnie's eyes bugged out of her head she never felt anything like it before his tongue inside of her like it was it was a little slice of heaven and she was in bliss.

Damon left Bonnie sleeping like the beauty she was. When he got home he poured himself a drink he was sure Stefan was at Elena's now running his mouth about him and Bonnie he could so not be trusted

"Hello Damon." Damon turned around to see Elena oh no she's in heels

"Katherine. What the hell do you want? Stefan is at your doppleganger's house playing sucky face. I'll let him know you stopped by." Damon said with a grim smile

"Oh Im here to see you! I missed you so much." Katherine said as she sat on the couch

"Yeah right really what do you want?" Damon said as he swallowed his last drop of whiskey

"I have a deal for you." Katherine said as she crossed her legs and smiled

"Ok spit it out." Damon said irritated

"Oh Damon your so nasty."She said smiling and he rolled his eyes "I want you to stop seeing Bonnie and if you dont I kill everyone starting with her then everyone else she loves." she said with venom leaking from everyword

Damon had his hands around her neck in a blink of a eye "You dont go anywhere near her you evil slut."

Katherine laughed "Yes you remember I like it rough." she grabbed his hair and kissed him

He pulled away "What the hell are you doing?"

"Kiss me Damon and I'll swear the Little Witch's safety." Katherine said

"Katherine." Damon growled she smiled and kissed him again

~_The Next Day At School~_

Bonnie was just getting out her car she was dressed in a sundress and flip flops and Damon's leather jacket she loved it his scent lingered and she inhaled it

"Bonnie your back!" Caroline squealed and ran up to hug Bonnie once she hugged her she held Bonnie's shoulders and stood back and sniffed the air and her eyebrows crinkled

"Bonnie." Elena ran up to her best friend and Caroline stood to the side still eyeing Bonnie and they hugged

"Hey you guys,what's up?" Bonnie asked her closest dear friends she looked at Caroline then Elena looked at her too

"What's your problem Care?" Eleana asked confused

"Its weird she smells like," she laughed "she smells like Damon." She shook her head knowing that couldnt be right

"Ok and your point?" Bonnie asked getting a little angry

"Well why would you smell like Damon?" Now Elena was asking with arms crossed over her chest

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Because Im wearing his jacket so yeah that would be why I smell like him."Bonnie heard the sharpness in her voice

Elena and Caroline looked at their friend like she was crazy

"Well thats weird its not like you two are dating or anything so why do you have his jacket? Please tell me you two arent dating!" Caroline said

"Yes we are seeing each other now." Bonnie said on her way towards the school

Elena sucked in air Caroline smiled "Oh ok that's good I thought you were going to tell me...OH...MY...GOD! What? You two are together?" Caroline was shrieking

"What is the problem? Stefan and Elena are together." Bonnie was trying not to shout

"Well because maybe he bit a hole in your neck almost killing you!" Elena said in a hushed voice

"Elena all is well." Bonnie snarled and walked away

"You fucking hypocrite." Caroline said threw clenched teeth Elena stood between them when Bonnie turned on her heel to face her

"What the fuck you just say to me?" Bonnie walked up to her but Elena was in the way

"You heard me when I was turned you didnt want to have anything to do with me or any vampires and now all of sudden your dating Damon?" Caroline was sobbing but she was angry remembering how hard she tried to reach out to Bonnie

"Look neither of you would understand so just drop it." Bonnie walked away leaving her best friends stunned

**_Bonnie's Pov_**

I ignored those two all day I couldnt wait to see Damon and be in his arms he didnt text me all day which was strange but I didnt think to much of it. It was the final bell that rung as I ran out to my car and left the school heading to Damon's and the sky was darkening looked like rain. I was at a red light and I got a sense of something as I looked out my window and without turning I sighed unhappily

"What can I do for you Katherine?" I asked and turned to see the one and only vamp that was Katherine

"Oh my Little Witch your getting very good. You didnt even have to see who I was to know it was me seems like your powers are getting better." Katherine said with a smile

I rolled my eyes I didnt have time for this shit "Really! What the hell do you want?" I asked in a angry low voice

"Well I need help with something and you are the only one who can help me!" again with the smiling

"Look Katherine why would I help you? We dont like each other and just because Emily put up with you doesnt mean I will." I said

"Well I have important and valuable info for you,if you promise to help me I'll tell you!" She was leaning back looking so much like Elena down to the puppy dog eyes she gives when she wants something

"Im sure I'll be fine without it."I said waiting for the light to turn already

She sat up looking angry "Im hoping that's not your final answer BB!" She said threw clenched teeth

I had to think clearly about everyone I loved "Ok fine I'll help you but if you try anything I'll set you on fire before you can finish anything you got planned!" I warned her

"Ok we have a deal then and oh before I go the info is Damon's still a great kisser." she giggled and was gone before I could blink the light turned green

I was pissed as I parked outside the Salvatore boarding house I got out screaming "Damon where the hell are you?"

The rain started pouring he came and opened the door I focused all my energy and magic on him and lifted him with my mind

"Bonnie what are doing?" Damon was asking in a panicked voice

I slung him into his house I was soaked but I didnt care he was going to pay "Katherine? You seen Katherine?" I was shouting and as he got up I slung books at him with my mind he dodged some of them

"I can explain BB if you'll calm down." He said

"Please do. Explain the kissing and the..." He cut me off

"She said she'd hurt everyone I love including you if I didnt sleep with her." He said with pleading eyes

My heart shattered "You...you two..." I couldnt find my voice he looked confused and then he figured it out

"Bonnie I thought you knew that too since you knew about the kissing." He went to touch me I backed up

"NO! DONT TOUCH ME!" I screamed Stefan was down in a instant Elena on his heels

"But BB..." I cut him off

"Fuck you Damon! I never want to see your face again." I said as I took off his jacket and threw it at him. I turned to look at Stefan and Elena "You guys happy now?" Tears were pouring down my face. I ran out the house and got in my car and drove off dont know to where but somewhere away from Mystic falls and Damon

_**REVIEW PLEASE :)**_


	6. No one really knows

**_Immmmm back lol smh I need to finish my other stories they r collecting dust lol!Ok so we left off with Bonnie leaving mystic falls and now I know how I want this to go and everyone bare with me. Imma pick up in the new season so we are going to be up in the now so for my lovely ppl from cross seas who havent seen any of the newest episodes plz know there will be spoilers :( sry!And again ty all for showing ya'll girl some love ok here it is chapter 6 plz note this whole chapter will be in Bonnie's pov and wont be much chit chat but hope you all enjoy it anyway and some stuff will be switched around a little next chapter will be in Damon's :) enjoy_**

**_Bonnie's Pov_**

I couldnt even runaway right. At a gas station just a town over about 30 mintutes away from home I sat in my car and parked at a pump thinking about my next move. I watched all the cars drive by and thought about what the hell I was doing when I let Damon into my heart and into my pants at that. I shook my head so I guess Im bo bo the clown. I let him have my virginity. I let him go where no man well in his case supernatural being go before. As if the universe really didnt like me teenage dream came on the radio and I finally started to break down. I held on the steering wheel and bowed my head and cried. I punched the steering wheel imagining Damon's face. I couldnt even hate him because oh dear Lord I loved him,even after what he did. I was going to tell him I loved him,he didnt even love me not even like me enough to tell Katherine he was with me.

After getting gas and whipping my face to rid reminders of what the evil pair did to me I drove back to mystic falls and it was still raining it must just be raining only in my town. I laughed at that so there really is a constant cloud to rain on my parade. It was a little after 9 as I ran from my car to my house I got inside and shook out of my jacket and went upstairs to either go to sleep or lay and think which will make me cry. So I guess sleep it is. I switched on my light nearly jumping out of my skin. There he was, Damon sitting at my computer desk in my chair in my room. I was getting angry he is always doing something to disturb me or my things

"Why the hell are you even here?" I spat threw clenched teeth

"Bonnie,please just hear me out!" He turned in the chair to face me and I can see he was crying it stung at my heart but that was'nt my problem

"Damon," I sighed "Im going to only ask you this once and hope you dont fight me on it. I want you to leave and never come back and I mean it."

My words hurt him deeply because he looked at me with a torn expression and I could feel my heart break after I spent the last couple hours trying to put it back together. It was hard I knew it would be I didnt think I would be seeing his face this soon,but I was a fool in love all by myself but his next words had me questioning myself

"Bonnie I did it because I lo" he was trying to get it out "I love you and its because I love you I did what I did. You have to believe me I never meant for you to find out because I didnt ever want to lose you." He said and that last sentence helped me move on a little

"And that love you have for me should also help you let me go you werent ready for this Dam," I walked over to him as he stood by my window and touched his face "I love you. But I need time to get over this to," I hated to say this it hurt my heart "Get over you." I chocked that last part out

He sucked in a breath and I let my hand fall to my side. He locked gazes with me and his expression was unreadable but he sighed and turned to go but turned back around so quickly I held my breath. He touched my face softly and held me by the waist reclining me slightly and I still held my breath and he looked in my eyes and lowered his head I closed my eyes thinking the worst but knew he wouldnt hurt me well I was hoping he wouldnt and he kissed my neck slowly and softly. I exhaled and my eyes fluttered open and I looked in his eyes trying to find some expression some type of emotion anything and he straightned our bodies and was out of my room in a flash. I shut my window and cried myself to sleep that night.

Days turned to weeks and I still urned for his touch his admiring gaze but knew it was for the best. The Lockwoods were holding a masquerade ball for some charity to help the homeless. I thought it was a great thing to do. I felt bad having to look into Tyler's face day to day knowing that the man I loved was responsble for his uncle's death and how I helped. They meaning Damon and Stefan were out to get Katherine because she had compelled aunt Jenna into stabbing herself and Elena did the unthinkable (but very smart thing) she called it off with Stefan she was hurt. I talked to her everynight to console her she would always ask how I felt about Damon and I said I was fine the lie was getting so old that it was believable after I said it a million times. I couldnt help staring at myself in the mirror,as I stared at my reflection I thought about how pale I was looking and how slim I was getting. I needed to get back to my old self and stop letting this whole Damon thing out weigh me even in the literal sense.I got a call from Stefan the day of the ball asking me to bring my grimore and not to tell Elena. I arrive at the Salvatore house regretting it once I walk in I see Rick showing everyone including DAMON how to use a weapon I was confused asking what was going on Jeremy who to my surprise was there and he said they were going to kill Katherine. I was confused,scared,anxious and pleased but stefan said he could explain but he had the same answer as Jeremy before him. Me and Damon stared at each other here and there but it meant nothing.

At the ball that night I caught a stolen gaze at Damon he was mouth watering just the sight of him was overwhelming. His intense blue eyes blazed under the mask and his face was just as gorgeous. He caught my gaze and he smiled and winked. I looked away and Jeremy walked upstairs and found a room to trap Katherine and we made idle chit chat to pass the time it seemed to me like he was flirting but I thought nothing of it. Once everything was in place we went downstairs I felt a vibe and found the source. A carmel skinned woman. I asked if I knew her she said no and that the party was nice. I could swear she was somewhat familiar to me but shrug it off. Me and Jeremy were trying to convince Elena (who surprisingly was not suppose to be there at all) that everything was fine until she screamed and blood appeared on her shirt. I was stumped but knew this was the work of Katherine they were linked. I told Jeremy to go tell the brothers to stop they were hurting Elena,I helped her with the pain taking it away took a toll on me but I didnt care I wanted to help her. Once Jeremy got back and said there was another witch. I told him I had to find the witch that was causing this.

As I finally caught up with her we went back and fourth I knew she was more powerful then me but didnt back down it was when she touched me after the heated debated that I knew I could trust her when she said I could. Katherine was subdued and I caught up with the strange witch turned out she was my cousin and that's why I could trust her. I had so many questions for her but she said she'd be back and then that's when Jeremy offered me a ride home and I gladly excepted he wasnt Damon but he was sure a great distraction.

It seemed like more shit was hitting the fan. Elena was kidnapped and it seemed like I was spending more and more time with Jeremy and I honestly enjoyed it. So I did a locator spell and we found where she was I kinda freaked out when my nose started to bleed but hid it and kept it to myself. Damon's voice boomed in the room and Stefan asked was he going to help.

"Its Elena." Damon said and I could feel his stare bore into my back but I ignored it

Once me and Jeremy (yeah I know) were back at his house just waiting he was sad he couldnt do anything to help I tired to reassure him it would be ok. I thought that I could just try to send her a message Jeremy grabbed me a candle and Elena's brush and I started to do the spell, Jeremy was shouting my name and then the paper disappeared and I passed out. When I came to I asked him not to tell anyone and when he asked did I mean Damon it stung a little but I managed to say not to tell anyone that could hurt me. It was a while before we heard anything and Elena showed up we were excited and revealed. When she said she got my message all I could do was hug her.

When I got home I was exhausted needing rest. Once I got to my room I didnt even flinch. I was use to seeing Damon in my room lingering in the darkness when I least expected it. He was leaned against my the wall by my window. I so didnt have time for this

"Damon what do you want now? Its been almost a month since we talked. So what do you have to say that you couldnt tell me in our many passings?" I asked as I sat on my bed and took off my flats and jacket. I seen he had something clinched in his hand

"Well I wanted to just ask what was up with you and Jeremy. You two have been a little close, what's that about?" he asked as he took my place sitting on my bed as I got up

"Its none of your business. I bet you feel super saving your precious Elena huh?" I had a smug smile on my face I was getting pissed

"Its not like that and you know it." His words were icy

"Whatever look tell me the reason your really here before I politely ask you to leave my damn house um oh yeah rescind your invite into my home." My tone was just as icy

"You couldve been done it and yet you havent. Look I just wanted to see if you were happy and if so I wont stop you from being happy but please know that I will remain hopeful that you'll forgive me and come back to me." He said

He stepped up to me he sniffed the air and looked at me worried "You have been bleeding are you ok?"

I smiled inside he still knew me even if it was just my blood "Just a small nosebleed. But Im ok and yes Im happy Damon and I can only hope you are too." It hurt for me to speak such lies but he wanted it for me so I returned it

He ran his fingers threw my hair and touched my face softly I closed my eyes

"Your burning up BB,you sure your ok?" He asked touching my forehead

"Its ok. Im fine Dam...Damon really!" I kept my eyes closed

"I love you so much BB. You be safe my love." He said and kissed my forehead and once I opened my eyes he was gone

"I love you too and miss you more then you know." I whispered to myself.

The next day at school I met a cute boy named Luka and I think Jeremy was jealous I thought it was cute. Me and Jeremy made a date to meet at the Grill. Once I got there I notice I made it there before Jeremy. Luka the new boy caught my attention but his dad gave me bad vibes I ignored it but kept a red flag up. Turned out Luka was a witch well a warlock is what he said with a charming smile and we chatted. That night my dad had to go back to work to fill in for a employee who fell ill. So I hopped in the shower and into some pjs and ordered a pizza.

There was a knock on the door I thought that was fast. I grabbed the money and a tip. It was my cousin Lucy to my surprise

"Hey Bonnie. Can I come in?"She asked with a smile

"Sure but how did you know where I live?" I asked kind of hesitantly but know she's family so she can be trusted

"Locater spell little cuz." she said and I stepped to the side to let her in

"Do you want a drink or anything? You can have a seat!" I say heading to the kitchen

"No thats ok. Im not staying but had to tell you something before I leave town. I dont know where to begin!" she looked at me sadly

"Its ok just start off slowly if need be."I said while getting a bottle water out of the fridge

"Well Bonnie. I knew your mom a very long time ago." Her voice was guared

I dont know what my face looked like but tears started to welded in my eyes

"You knew my mom? How was she? Super powerful? I have so many questions! I vaguely remember her."I say in a rush and started to sweat

"Well she's not dead Bonnie she very much alive!" Again she looked guared

I felt a ache in my chest not like the one Damon caused oh goodness here I am being told my mom is alive and Im thinking of him. I must be getting real sick and the tears fell over

"Where is she?" I asked between sobs and my legs felt weak so I use the kitchen island to hold myself up she looked worried and walked over to me she flinched and jumped back like I burned her

"Bonnie, oh my,,,,,your skin is on fire. You need to see a doctor now!" She said while holding me up looking really scared

"Screw the fucking doctor,where is she Lucy?" I really did'nt feel good at all but needed answers

She sighed "Bonnie. Im your mom."

There was a small knock at the door. I thought pizza and then everything went black

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	7. Blacking out the emotions

**HELLO MY LOVELY PPL! I BET NO1 SEEN THAT 1 COMING I DNT THINK EVEN I DID :) FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO BEEN WATCHING REMEMBER HOW SHE SAID WHEN SHE WOULD PUSH MAGIC IT WOULD PUSH BACK! WELL WE WILL SEE JUST HOW MUCH IT'S GOING TO PUSH BACK AND AS PROMISED THIS WILL BE IN DAMON'S POV AND WE WILL PICK UP WHEN HE LEFT BONNIE'S THAT LAST NIGHT HE PROMISED NOT TO COME BACK NEXT CHAPTER WILL GET TO EVERYONE'S POV AGAIN ENJOY**

**Damon's Pov**

It was great being a vampire because it helps when you have a lot of thoughts running wild in your head. As I sat and waited for her to come out of the bathroom I couldnt help but think what was really going on with Bonnie and why did I feel like I was running out of time? Then finally Elena came out of the bathroom she didnt see me at first so I thought I speak up

"Cute pj's." I said

"Im tired Damon." she said looking a little shook up

Why the hell did she look so much like that slut? I got up and slauntered over to her dangling her necklace that Elijah guy ripped off her neck to compel her. Knowing her Im pretty sure she was talking way before that. Typical Elena

"I brought you this." I said

Her face lit up "I thought that was gone!"she said and I shook my head no "Thank you." she went to reach for it I snatched it from her grasp "Please give it back."

I felt like tonight was the night to just let go of everything like Stefan did with me. I also needed to leave Mystic Falls "I just have to say something."

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" she asked backing up a little

"Because what Im about to say is probably the most selfish thing I ever said in my life." I said with a little confusion knowing that wasnt true,Bonnie

"Damon dont go there." she said looking in my eyes

"I just have to say it once and you just need you to hear it," I said walking up to her " I love you Elena and its because I love you that I cant be selfish with you... I dont deserve you but my brother does." I kiss her forehead and I thought about all this love I had for Bonnie,for her and for Katherine

"God I wish you didnt have to forget this... but you do." a tear fell from my eye as I compelled her and put the necklace back around her neck and disappeared.

On my way home I got this sharp pain in my side it hurt like hell and stopped me short of running and I fell to my knees yelling out in pain something was wrong but not with me. Damn what was happening? Stefan. He would hear me Im only a few blocks away from our house

"Stefan...help me." I said threw clenched teeth

In a matter of seconds Stefan was hoovering over me with that lady ummm Rose in tow

"Damon? I need to know what's wrong so I dont make it worse when I lift you." Stefan said with that broody look he always has

"Dont you think if I knew what the hell was wrong I would try to get to the source of it instead of calling you." I say threw clenched teeth

"Well looks like you wouldnt have made it far maybe to that tree over there but I even doubt that." he said with a smug smile

He crouched and asked Rose to help lift me into his arms she did as asked and I rolled my eyes

"We all will never speak of this again to anyone. I swear Im losing stud points and breaking like every mancho guy code by letting you two do this." I say threw even breaths

"Just shut the hell up please Damon!" Stefan says with a fake smile

Once we make it inside the house he lays me on the couch and the pain seems to ease I sit up a little and Stefan brings me a bag of blood and offers Rose a bag she takes one and Stefan takes his and sits in the recliner while looking at Rose

"Well Rose dont you think we should tell Damon everything we discussed in his absence?" He rasied his eyebrows

She looks at me "I guess we can start from the beginning and work our way up to now. But first things first Stefan offered me a room here and I thought I should let you know just in case you happen to see me in towel or something." she looks over at me

I give her one of my half grins and then frown again "Well first things first I know what girly parts look like and I even know what they taste like." I flick my tongue out at her then smile

She rolls her eyes and goes on with the story about the originals and klaus all the while I was listening and thinking man did I love being a vampire. What was wrong with me? I still needed to know what was wrong with Bonnie and I still needed to know if Caroline was getting chummy with the werewolf kid. What is the world coming to? Vampire's and Werewolves being buddies? My head started to hurt so I drunk my blood and continued to listen to the story the Rose chick was telling. She was kind of hot. Oh man did I ever know when not to have sex or nasty thoughts? If Bonnie found out we'd never be together,ever!

"Well looks like we have ourselves a misson to go on and uncover some stuff,goodnight." I say as I get up and head upstairs to my room

"Goodnight." they say in unison

As I was getting into the shower the pain went away all together and my body relaxed. Guessing the hot shower helped I begun to dress and was looking for my plaid pj bottoms and seen them on a chair under my jacket. As I lifted the jacket I could smell Bonnie and my stomach got tight. Nobody could ever smell like my Little Witch a smile crept across my face and few tears escaped my eyes. I tell you these Mystic Falls women sure could turn any straight man into a pussy. I wanted to know if she was ok but knew deep down she wasnt she was sick I just had a feeling she was sick and it was bad. Maybe I could slip her some of my blood while she slept no knowing Katherine she might steal away into her home and smother her and turn her and I'll have a vampire witch chasing me for all eternity. What could I do? Maybe it'll come to me later on after some much needed sleep. As I dressed in nothing but boxers and my pj bottoms Rose walked by my room and she looked at me once and turned her head racing off down the hall all I could was smile and that little moment I got some mancho stud points back.

The next day Stefan called Elena over to tell her what we learned that following night. I was'nt expecting to see her so soon after confessing my love for her even though she doesnt know about it. She didnt seem convinced and I said she was in denial and Stefan told me to shut up which I was getting sick of. So as the day went on I walked in on Rose crying and asked her to tell me what she knew and after alot of back and fourth she said she'll take me to see her friend. So me and Rose set out on a adventure to a university to meet up with a friend of hers Slater. I had to warn her to let her know I wasnt bullshitting I said something along the lines of

"If you're setting me up in anyway. I'll rip your heart out and shove it down your throat." (**Sry had to add that I love when he says it :) **)

She didnt seem scared as a matter of fact she grabbed me up and threatned me and asked me to trust her something I dont really do since the whole Stefan and Elena thing but I took it to mind. We talked to him and got to know some information about Klaus whoever and the originals and that slut Katherine and surprise surprise the moonstone. He said something about the sun and the moon curse and whoever breaks it is free from it if a vampire they can be free to walk in the sun and vice versa with the werewolves but they dont get to turn on a full moon anymore. Just then I heard loud shots and the windows that was doubled paned and tempered they shattered. Rose was screaming because the sun was burning her I couldnt risk exposurer so I lifted her and took her back to the truck she was crying but she was also healing I couldnt handle all this emotion it was getting to me it made me think about my Little Witch I wish there was someway to turn it all off,these emotions.

Once we got back to the house I thought I sit in front of the fireplace and do a little thinking which seems to get me nowhere but it was a good way to pass the time. Ok Slater seemed to be hurt pretty bad and I dont think he'll risk the exposure of the vampire world to the mouthbreathers ugh humans I mean, so if it was Klaus or one of his foot soliders like Rose said then we are in deep shit and I mean deep probably chin deep,yuck. Then my mind went back to Bonnie and how she was doing damn I loved her. I mean more then I loved any one but it was that love that I had for Elena but it wasnt no where near the love I had for Bon Bon I couldnt help but smile at that nickname. I missed her I think I need to go against what we said and go check on her. But when I think about it I love Elena like I love well what a family pet? No I think it's that love I had for Katherine before all the drama and the obsession I had before I was turned which I think was just the sex. Ugh this was confusing,just then Rose came in told me she didnt have anything to do with the attack and surprisingly I believed was telling me I reminded her of Trevor ewwww was she serious I didnt hide my distasted when I asked her either she said we talked a big game mines wasnt a game I could and would protect Elena then that's when it hit me I cared about her because my brother did. He loved Elena and I sorta kinda love Stefan and he said he needed her and would die without her I couldnt lose my little brother. Rose was telling me I need to turn the switch to my emotions off that got my attention.

She said if you dont have emotions you dont care so that means you wont get hurt in the end I told her I would if she could and next thing I know were kissing and end up making love in front of the fire.

Afterwards we sat and talked and she told me there wasnt really a switch that you had to pretend I wanted to ask her why she lied but her phone rung and turned out to be Slater and he said he was freaked out but told us how we could break the curse and that we needed the stone and are you ready for this? A WITCH. Bonnie will curse me to the pits of hades before she did anything I asked of her. But then again I could find that Lucy lady Katherine had on her side maybe she could do it for us. I wouldnt put Bonnie in that type of danger. So looks like we need to find Lucy and I think I know where to find her but Imma have to get it out of Katherine ugh.

That night I went to the tomb and I really didnt want to go down there but I wanted this Klaus guy off our backs and to while not kill Elena because knowing Stefan he'll stake his self over her I shook my head and once I got down the steps I noticed the door was already moved I wondered who was down here before me

"Katherine?" I called out but heard nothing "Hey I know your down here so stop with the fucking games." I was getting a little pissed

"Hello Damon. What do I owe the pleasure?" She slauntered out of the darkness with a smile

I gave her a half smile and got to the point "Look we need a witch and seeing as Bonnie is well not available,where is yours?"

"How are you Katherine? Im fine Damon. How about you? Im fine." she smiled and rolled her eyes "And to answer your question with one why do you need a witch who no longer is a friend of mines?"

"Damn your right you two didnt really see eye to eye she is the reason your in here,ha. But seriously all jokes aside did she happen to mention where she was from?" I asked while closing the distance between us

"Again why Damon? You guys wouldnt be trying to break a curse because you'll need that witch after all." She said with a evil grin

"Oh no we going to undo it like make sure nobody has to be sacrificed at all no blood spilled,not a drop." I said threw clenched teeth

"Sounds fun and yummy to bad I'll be down here safe and sound. Goodbye Damon oh and to let you in on a little secret my ex witch and your witch the sick one is related." She was walking away smiling

"What the fuck are you talking about sick?" I was borderline pissed I knew I couldnt go threw the seal even though I wanted to choke her to well undeath or whatever

"Damon,really? She is sick and you know it you should be able to sense it. I smelled her blood in you and vice versa theres a bind now. You never felt it?" She was talking to me with her back to me

"No that's not possible. I never felt it before when I drank from anyone else." I was curious now, I mean she was my maker

"Damon your still so dumb,she is a witch once that kind of blood exchange is made you'll know when something is wrong. But then again with all the others you'd know too if you paid attention at all. Back then when either you or Stefan was sick or horny any type of real emotion or physical pain I'd feel it too if the bind is strong enough. I know she's sick because well I just know and you cant tell me she's not. And if you havent caught on your even more dumb then I thought. Goodnight Damon, love you to pieces." She finally disappeared and I was stumped

I was walking threw the woods when it hit me the blinding pain and I couldnt even breathe and I didnt need to I was a vampire but I felt like I needed to and I fell to my knees. That's when I seen it I was in Bonnie's kitchen and I was looking at Bonnie laying on the floor and Lucy shaking her screaming and yelling for her to wake up I didnt understand what was going on but I went to Bonnie to help but once I went to touch her my hand went right threw her. I didnt get it I wanted to help her I needed to help her. Next thing I knew I was back in the woods I shot up gasping for air chest heaving.

Oh shit Bonnie

I raced all the way to Bonnie's house and as I jumped threw her window I was hit with a burning in my head I screamed in pain this was stronger then Bonnie

"Lucy cut it out please." I said threw clenched teeth

"Damon? What are you doing here?" She seized her attack and I seen Bonnie laying in her bed she looked awful

"What is wrong with her?" I could feel my eyes watering a little I tried to not notice Lucy looking at me as I went to her bedside taking her hand

"Well Damon, she's pregnant." she said with a smile and that's the last thing I seen and heard as I passed out

**REVIEW PLEASE TEE HEE :)**


	8. A penny for everyone's thoughts

**HOLA MY LOVELY FOLKS :) OK WOW BONNIE PREGGO AND DAMON PASSING OUT WHO'D THUNK IT?OK SO I WANT TO AGAIN THANK EVERY1 WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED AND ALERTED THIS LOVING IT! OH AND TO SUNNY-C HUN UR SO DEAD ON BUT AGAIN REMEMBER HOW DAMON THOUGHT ALOT ABOUT WHAT HE WAS DOING AND WELL IT'LL GET TOUCHED ON IN THIS CHAPTER!OK SO ON TO THE STORY**

**A/N:I DNT OWN TVD WISH I DID THOUGH LOL**

**Bonnies' pov**

I could hear faint voices sounded like Lucy and Damon? What in holy hell? I squinted my eyes just slightly Damon holding his head and Lucy sitting in my computer chair staring at him somewhat puzzled she looked over at me I shutted my eyes and perked up my hearing

_"This is not happening and its not possible. How the hell could my soliders turn on me?" Damon asked sounding like his voice was cracking_

_"Seeing how you reacted I wont bothering asking who the father is. First things first," Lucy said and I heard Damon cry out for it to stop guess she was popping veins in his head ha ha he deserves it "How dare you go and have sex with my daughter unprotected?" Lucy well MY MOM asked angerily_

_Silence_

_"Yes Im her mom long story just answer my question before I set you on fire and then make you drown in your own blood no maybe make your brain explode." I could hear a smile in her voice_

_"We as in VAMPIRES cant make kids never had never could,even though we like to try. But the fault is mine I just dont know what to do what can I do?"Damon asked and I was confused as hell time to wake up_

I groaned a little and tossed slightly for more effect. I heard them clear their throats I sit up opening my eyes slightly my head still hurt but I felt a little better

"Hey baby girl?" Lucy opps my mom asked

"Im still getting use to wrapping my thoughts around saying the word mom instead of Lucy! Im fine but why is he here?" I pointed towards Damon and glared at him

He glared back then started to pace and run his fingers threw his hair mumbling to himself so fast no human ear could pick it up. Lucy ugh my mom got up and sat on my bed and touched my covered foot and I noticed that it was strange I remember us in the kitchen and then everything going black.

She smiled "I carried you to your bed after you blacked out." She said as she looked at the floor

"Oh man did you pay for the pizza? I bet they wont deliver here ever again." I said pouting and that made Damon stop and stare at me dumbfounded. "What?" I asked

Damon just went back to pacing and I looked at my mom and she took a deep breath "Bonnie when's the last time you got your period?"

I couldnt help the laugh that escaped my lips "Really? You are about six years to late for the period talk mommy dearest." I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest then I felt bad and mumbled "Well I guess two months ago if I dont get it by sunday this week."

"Bonnie honey I dont know what and how to say this to you but your pregnant. The baby in your womb is very powerful I mean to the point its taking all your energy and your looking very ill,Im surprised your not dead." My mom said as she touched my knee

All I heard was pregnant nothing else it echoed in my head bouncing off my skull like a ball. I looked at Damon he stopped pacing and was staring at me his face soften and he looked helpless

"Oh no I cant be pregnant. I had a late period before and besides he cant have kids its impossible his sperm is dead just like him." I said with a small laugh. I start to fumble with my hands something I always do when Im nervous

"She's nervous Lucy maybe we should give her time to wrap her mind around the whole thing because I still havent wrapped my mind around how my sperm could do this to me." Damon said placing his hands on his hips

My mom glared at him. My mom wow that was very weird saying that. MY MOM. But oh my goodness

"Dad,my dad he is going to kill me. I cant tell him and he should be home," I glanced at my nightstand clock "Oh my sweet Lord twenty minutes." I screamed and felt my heart fall into my feet.

"She is very weak Damon. Its taking her life from her. She is still so young. I need for you to take her to your home and I will talk to your dad and see if me and him can come to a understanding or common ground." My mom said shaking her head

"Common ground? Understanding? Wow you really dont know him at all he is going to strangle you then think about where he is going to dump all of our bodies." I squeaked and babbled

"You dont think he'll do anything to drastic do you?" Damon asked looking for the first time Im guessing scared

"Oh and Im not going anywhere with him." I said glaring at him "Because I will try to drive a stake threw that cold dead heart of his and then watch him fall apart and die his true death." I turned my head crossing my arms over my chest again

"Are you serious? Wow dear you have other things to think about how about your life and this child thats going to be the cause. Now I know your old enough to make your own choices but please go with him and sit there till I get there." She asked and I could see the glow of understanding she wanted me to endure

I sighed "Fine whatever." I said getting up out of the bed and fell back on the bed I felt so weak

In a instant Damon had me in his arms and out the window speeding towards his house. Once we made it there I had to time to catch my breath and be starled

"Damnit can you at least warn a person before you do that!" I said as he led us in we went to his room. He went to lay me on the bed and I touched his shoulder and got a flash and flinched back

He looked at me as he sat me on the bed "What?" He asked

"Rose? You slept with Rose? What the hell is wrong with you? And told Elena you loved her?" I asked livid

He looked at me like I had a hundred heads

"What's going on?" Stefan asked as he came in looking puzzled "What about Elena?"

"Stefan did you know your brother told your girlfriend he loved her then compelled her to forget?" I asked Stefan

Confusion colered Stefan's features then understanding crossed them

"Well you know what Bonnie it was only a matter of time. But there is nothing I can do about it what's done is done I guess. But you dont look so good."He said. Wow good way to change the subject hundred points to the younger brother

"Yeah your brother here is going to be a daddy and you a uncle,surprise!" I said with a weak smile and climbing under the covers

Stefan now looked at me like I had a hundred heads then at Damon like he wanted to kill him

"Me and you need to talk now!" He growled and walked out the door

Damon glared at me and I smiled widely and stuck out my tongue turning my back to him laying on my side as I listened to him leave. For some reason I felt comfortable in his bed and I felt somewhat better that my mom and dad were going to be talking even though it was about their only child who was now going to be a teen mother. Well this is what I get for being in love with a vampire.

**Damon's pov**

Killing Bonnie was out of the question. I loved her even though she was acting like a evil crazed ugh I couldnt even stay mad at her she was with me here at home where she needed to be. Even though she was the reason Stefan is sitting here chewing me out. Im sitting here trying to focus and listen but my thoughts get the best of me. Like one thought is how come his hair doesnt seem to move?Is it holding gel?Is that ok for a man to wear that much gel that his hair is stuck in place. I shook my head and again explained to him that it wasnt anyone's fault and that yeah I should've worn a condom but wasnt thinking just thought she was on birth control like every other girl in this common day and age and how I told Elena that but didnt really mean it in any type of real way just saying that I loved her only because I knew that he loved her and that I didnt want to lose him because something happening to her that he would take his own life. He went on screaming like I said something that just pissed him off even more why doesnt he understand that I dont love Elena like I thought I did after being with Bonnie and saying it to her I felt like saying to everyone even felt like telling Stefan the same thing but thought I hold out a little while longer. After he was done he left to hunt I guess verbally tearing someone's head off gives you a appetite for bunnies. Instead of going upstairs something pulled me to the kitchen. As I walk in the kitchen Bonnie is sitting on the kitchen island indian style she has a bag doritos floating next to her and she was munching away

"I thought you were to weak to walk?" I asked going towards the cellar door

She just shrugged and kept munching on the chips like it was nothing. I looked at her closer and seen her color was coming back slightly she had been looking very pale she looked like she was deep in thought so I just went downstairs in my lightening speed and came back up with a pack of blood looks like my last hospital hit was holding up with three vampires under one roof

"So parents! Who wouldve of thought?" I asked her and her head snapped up and she glared at me but then her eyes wondered curiously down to my hands and she looked well curious

"Um how does that taste?" She asked all of a sudden swinging her legs over the edge and leaning slightly towards my direction

I raised an eyebrow. Ok weird "Well um it tastes like well to me and Im guessing other vamps like melted chocolate with salt blended in! Its very sweet and has a salty after taste. I guess that's about right." I said after not much further thought

"Can... I try some?" She asked under her breath

I was shocked "What?"

"Look you heard me lets not pretend like you didnt now again cheater. Can I try some?" She said with a evil smirk on her face

"Well are you sure?" I asked still a little shocked

Silence. The chips landed on the island she floated down just a little to the floor wow she been practing I see and a force grabbed it from my hand and she was now holding the bag of blood she looked at it with a strong longing but with mixed emotions:digust,anger,confusion,hunger. She put it to her lips and held her stomach she was trembling and I was staring at her like I was watching the discovery channel. She took a sip and her face scrunched up then she took another sip then another after a minute it was empty and she was gasping for air and leaning against the island color really coming back as she looked at the empty bag then up to me

"Well then." she said holding her head high and went to walk past me but I grabbed her arm lightly

"You got a little." I said and took my thumb and wiped the little smear of blood off the corner of her mouth

She looked into my eyes and I looked back in hers she smiled and slightly yanked her arm away and left me standing in the kitchen confused and very shocked. Looks like I need to talk to her mother about what the hell just happened.

Turns out Lucy had to put a spell on her Im guessing husband still because he had a slight heart attack but once he was feeling better he said that it was up to Bonnie where she wanted to stay meaning with which parent. Lucy was explaining all of this with her hands and I noticed Bonnie did that alot too. Bonnie came downstairs hair wet and in one of my tshirts she was swimming in it but looked beautiful her green eyes were alive and she looked well healthy and back to my Bonnie. She looked at her mom after she stared at me for a second looking confused

"Mom whats wrong?" She asked

Lucy looked at her daughter surprised "Bonnie? Honey you look, great." she said with a smile and motioning for bonnie to come to her

"Geez thanks mom." She smiled and went over to Lucy hugging her

"Bonnie you want to tell your mom what happened or should I?" I asked,time for payback she glared at me and I stuck out my tongue

"Tell me what?" Lucy asked looking from bonnie to me and back to bonnie again

"Well mom I kind of well I sort of." She was studdering

"She drunk blood a whole bag of blood fresh from the freezer." I said with a wide smile

Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked at her mom and Lucy looked pale she sat down "So where did the blood come from?" she asked

"Oh I take from the hospital from time to time donor blood." I answered

"And this is why she is looking healthy and back to normal? The blood?" Lucy asked

"Yeah but it's more then that mom. I kind of started feeling better once I was and I hate to say this back with Damon and in this house." Bonnie said surprising me

"Well your dad is not thrilled about you being with child and said he would like to see you. And that its up to you if you want to live with me or him." Lucy said grabbing Bonnie's hands

Bonnie looked over at me "I want to stay,here." She looked down at her mom

Lucy stood up from the couch and hugged Bonnie"Well if it keeps you feeling better and out of harms way then I say stay." Lucy said pulling out of the hug "I have my friend Penny who's a fairy she's good with medicine and the supernatural she's coming in tomorrow morning."

"A fairy? Really? Like tinkerbell?" I said with a laugh

They both glared at me. Wow bad crowd

**Nobody's pov**

The next day Bonnie awoke with the sun shining and a bad headache. To top it off Damon was laying next to her shirtless. She watched his chest go up and down she got losted in a trance but shook herself out of it. It was time for school and she was going from the Salvatore house for the first time but more important she was pregnant with the oldest Salvatore's child. Her hand touched her stomach she noticed her belly was getting a little hard she sighed to herself and climbed outta the huge bed and went downstairs to the cellar she ran into Stefan. He was dressed and ready for school she noticed and he looked at her a little confused she walked passed the statue like Stefan and to the freezer the blood was kept in she grabbed one and popped it open and begun to sip leaned against the freezer eyes shut enjoying the blood and she actually could taste the sweetness. Never in a million years would she think she would drinking blood but it seemed to her that her baby enjoyed it and she got her energy back with every drop. Stefan cleared his throat

"You do realize your drinking blood Bonnie?" Stefan asked looking baffled

"Im quite aware Stefan." Bonnie answered unnerved by the question her moss eyes opened and focused on him

"So? You a vampire or something now?" Stefan asked and Bonnie couldnt help but smile at him. Elena was lucky

"Well I dont really want it but it seems that the baby does and I feel loads better after I drink it." I shrugged

"I can say the baby gets that from it's father's side." Stefan said with a smirk

"Yeah and it doesnt need it straight from the source." Bonnie said as she finsihed the bag and walked pass Stefan. She stopped and they faced each other

She gave him a hug and Stefan hugged her back "Thank you Stefan!" Bonnie said as her head laid on his shoulder

"For what?" Stefan asked quitely

"Just thanks." Bonnie finished and broke the hug and squeezed Stefan's hand and left him in the cellar with his wondering thoughts

Bonnie finished getting dressed for school she went to grab for her bookbag but Damon had it held up for her and did that eyebrow thing he did best

"Yeah you cant lift anything too heavy and that is why Im taking you to school today. Also your mom sent me up here to tell you Penny is here." Damon said as he looked her over and scrunched up his face in confusion

"Ok,Lord." Bonnie said frustrated she was walking out the door with Damon hot on her trail

"Your really wearing that to school today?" Damon asked looking slightly upset

Bonnie did'nt see what was wrong she had on her skinny jeans and a v neck blouse and flats. Looking now her boobs looked huge

"You picked it out weirdo." Bonnie was trying not to yell she didnt want any unwanted ears listening

"Well I was in a rush stealing away into your home to pack a bag." Damon said in a much louder tone

"I dont have this to do right now Damon. Besides I feel comfortable in this thank you very much." Bonnie turned and headed down the steps

"Well I want you to change." Damon said walking down behind her she stopped dead in her tracks and spun to face him

"You have no say in anything I do because when you were putting my well your cock in Rose and Katherine and telling Elena you love her you wasnt on their case about what they were wearing well two lack thereof." Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest and turned back around

Damon grabbed her arm turning her back to face him she looked at his hand and he rasied it

"Look Im sorry. I know I hurt you. I've been hurt too before and I know what you been threw and Im sorry. I was stupid and if I could go back in time and take back what I did I would in a instant you know that Little Witch. After I told you I loved you I felt like I needed to say it to everyone and get it out of the way once and for all it didnt mean anything I swear. Katherine wanted to hurt you I couldnt have that I couldve done something other than what I did but Im stupid. I know what its like to confess love and have your heart ripped from your chest and feel like complete trash. Those old feelings had me confused like you would find some way to hurt me like find you a Stefan out there aka Jeremy The Baby Gilbert and never look my way again. Im sorry Bonnie."

"Well Damon I need time. I cant just take you back like that even though I understand but I just need time." Bonnie said and looked in his eyes

Then suddenly Damon was kissing her and she kissed back but broke the kiss and put her hand on his chest and pushed away walking down the stairs

They had a audience. Great something she wanted to avoid there was alot of throat clearing and Bonnie went over to hug her mom and Damon walked over to Stefan and Rose. Everyone's attention went to the center of the room where a very stunning tall slender pale skinned woman with long curly black hair was. She had big brown baby doll eyes and when you were around her you felt very well calm

"Hey everyone. Im Penny. Im a very dear friend of Lucy's I work in the medical field in my world even though my father doesnt really approve but who cares what he thinks." she said and laughed and everyone chuckled with her

She walked over to Bonnie and smiled. Bonnie smiled back

"Well Lucy she got your looks and a sterness about her era Im guessing from your father?" She asked Bonnie

Bonnie studdered a little "Um yeah sort of." She chuckled a little bit

Penny smiled "Well you look good. Your mom tells me you have been drinking donor blood from the hospital?" She raised a eyebrow

"Oh that's my doing. I take from the local hospital so we can spare some lives." Damon said with a half smirk

"Charming. Well Bonnie most of the solutions are drinking blood and magic and seeing as you found out you have to drink blood that leaves magic to discuss." Penny said and motioned for everyone to take a seat

Everyone sat. Lucy and Bonnie on one sofa. Damon in his reclining chair. Stefan leaning against the table in the study. Rose in the chair behind the table. And Penny sat on the floor indian style. Everyone looked confused except for Lucy next thing they knew Penny was floating in the air and she opened her eyes

"Bonnie. Im going to need you to practice but not enough where it drains you. Your pregnant with a hybrid have you every heard of one before?" Penny asked like floating was normal, to her it was

"Yeah I mean I drive a hybrid." Bonnie said to lighten the mood "But yeah I read of them in passing like in stories and stuff." Bonnie said shrugging

"Well your doing a great thing for the earth but yes you're pregnant with the real deal and they grow ten times faster then normal fetus's so the bigger the child gets the more blood you have to drink. I also think its best you consider home schooling." Penny said

Bonnie's eyes got wide "No. I want to finish senior year with my friends."

Penny looked at Bonnie understandingly " Well Bonnie being pregnant with a hybrid you might not make it threw senior year." she said sharply

Bonnie bit back tears and Damon caught this and had his hand wrapped around Penny's wrist. Penny rolled her eyes and placed her legs on the floor and touched Damon and he cringed. Stefan was next to them in a flash and saw Penny was burning him. She let go he stammered back

"Sorry about that Bonnie but its true dear and Lucy you know it." Penny said in a normal voice

"Excuse me but what did you do to my brother?" Stefan asked looking at Damon's unhealing arm

"Oh something as evil as he to harm me he gets burned by my pure touch so if he thinks he can kill me without dying he has another thing coming and his wound wont heal till probably another hour." Penny shrugged

Damon flinched at the pain

"So, Bonnie can you do that?" Penny asked

"Well I guess if its for the best then ok." Bonnie bit her lip and laid her head on her mom's shoulder

"Ok so you'll deliver the baby right Penny?" Lucy asked

"You dont even have to ask. I never delivered a hybrid before but if its anything like a werewolves preganacy then Im sure I'll do good either way."

"How much is this going to cost?" Lucy asked

"On the house for a dear friend. Just make sure when you call for me it isnt to late. I need to be here to guide that baby out of there." Penny smiled and walked towards the door "Oh Bonnie one more question!"

"Shot."Bonnie said

"Is your magic stronger? Have you been doing things you never done before?" Penny asked

"Oh yeah! I been able to levitate alot and I have been able to touch alot of things and see the past." Bonnie said the past word loudly looking at a pain stricken Damon "And a couple of bits and pieces of the future when Im sleeping."

"Why do you think its the future?" Penny asked with the door hanging open

"Because I see things that hasnt happened yet, trust me." Bonnie said and looked at Stefan he looked at her confused

"Ok well I asked because thats because you and that baby are channeling off each other and seeing as the baby is a magical hybrid its stronger then me and thats saying alot so even though your magic increases your health will drop drastically stay near blood and rest after."Penny said

"Sure thing." Bonnie said shifting in her seat a little looking worried

"So see you in well four months." Penny waved and shut the door

"Four months?" Bonnie asked mainly to herself. Lucy touched her hand and squeezed gently

"I'll be here with you the whole time." Lucy said

"Thanks mom." Bonnie was loving this baby more and more for bringing everyone together

"Well time for school."Damon says threw clenched teeth and grabs the bookbag and heads out the door with a smiling Bonnie behind him

Lets see how school goes and having to tell two best friends who dont understand anything but drama,boys and well drama. Bonnie sighed

**This chapter was longer but hey REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	9. Is that how you really feel

**HELLO MY PRETTIES!WELL IM BACK I THINK LOL!I NEEDED A LITTLE BREAK PLUS WRITERS BLOCK AND TRYING TO WORK ON MY REAL NOVELS AND ETC!SO AGAIN LIKE ALWAYS I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH IT MAKES MY DAY!OK I WILL NOT BE FOLLOWING THE PLOT ANYMORE AS OF NOW IM GOING MY OWN ROUTE WITH A LITTLE BIT OF HELP FROM THE ORIGINAL PLOT HERE AND THERE :) BE PATIENT AND I WILL LET THIS STORY GO ON FOR A FEW MORE CHAPTERS AND I ALREADY GOT THE ENDING IN MIND!SO WITHOUT MORE DELAY HERE IT IS FINALLY CHAPTER 9**

**a/n I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD I PROMISE**

**Nobody's Pov**

The car ride was silent. Bonnie's thoughts were about how she was pregnant and to a vampire at that. When in legend it said they cant bare children,what a load of crap that was. But it was to someone she can say she loves but she just needed time to sort out what Damon said to her back at the house. He did love her and he too was hurt before. She snuck a peak at Damon from the corner of her eye, he was holding his bad arm still and had a stone cold look on his face like he wanted to kill someone. That someone being Penny the fairy they all met today, she was beautiful she made everyone seem at ease. Guess that was a fairy thing.

"So how you feeling about everything?" Damon asked.

"Damon lets not do this right now, Im not in the mood. I was just told I have to start homeschooling because Im pregnant with a powerful hybrid,so just leave me alone." Bonnie said threw clenched teeth.

"Sorry just trying to kill the silence." Damon said then he pulled over.

Bonnie was confused "What are you doing? I need to get to school Damon."

"We need to relax a little. Now again how are you feeling?" Damon asked turning to face her.

Bonnie let out a long sigh "Question is,how are you feeling?" Bonnie's gaze landed on his bad arm.

"You mean about wanting to kill Penny or just killing Penny?" Damon said getting angry.

"Remember we are relaxing Damon." Bonnie giggled "So me and the baby situation. I mean we never got to talk about it. I mean really talk." Bonnie said while chewing on her bottom lip

Damon's eyebrow shot up "I'm fine with being a father its still something I have to get use to and seriously find the person who made up the rules and laws for us vamps and kill that person." he said still staring at her.

She faced him "Im really undecided but it is something to get use to. I mean being a teen and a mother will be hard but I know I have backup like family and great friends. But birthing a hybrid is something that is just,wow." Bonnie said looking at him concerned.

"Im sure you'll be fine."He smiled sweetly at her and went to touch her but flinched at the pain snatching his arm back to his chest.

"Damon." Bonnie said feeling bad for him and wanted to help him "I have enough time to get to school, I want to try something."

Damon looked at her curiously and waiting she turned her body to face him and gestured for him to hold out his arm he obeyed. She inhaled then exhaled.

"Do you trust me?" she asked him.

"With my life." he said quietly looking at her square on.

"Thank you,now dont move." she smiled and closed her eyes. She held her palms out toward his arm and chanted something it took awhile. Damon watched her intently but then her hands shot out small sparks and those sparks went into his arm, she chanted louder and her nose begun to bleed.

"Bonnie? Bonnie,stop your bleeding." He went to grab her but was stopped when she opened her eyes they were glowing white.

"No,not yet." She whispered closing her eyes again and with her last word she grabbed his arm and it was over she had her head bowed her hair curtaining her face.

"BB. Are you ok?"Damon asked. She lifted her head with a dazed look on her face "Hey? You ok?" he pulled a tissue out of the glovebox and began wiping her nose.

"What happen? Did it work?" she asked a little confused and drowsy.

"See for yourself." Damon held his arm out and it was healed, she smiled "But you on the other hand." he bit his wrist offering her his blood she declined "Hey we share a kid now plus I had your blood before and you had mines if you dont remember our little time away." he smiled.

"Shut up Damon. And we wont make this a habit, only a little taste." Bonnie said with a roll of her eyes she took his wrist and began to suck. Her insides can alive she felt her energy coming back. She then felt very thristy and sucked harder.

Damon moaned "Hey Bon slow down, ok Bonnie seriously you drinking too much." he snatched his arm away "Geez you full now?"

"Im so sorry I dont know what came over me." Bonnie said while wiping her mouth and sitting back.

"Sure,um lets get you to school shall we, before you really drain me dry." he said while giving her a sarcastic smile.

They drove in silence and once they arrived at the school there were people everywhere like normal,Bonnie was going to miss it. Damon got out and grabbed her bookbag and went and opened her door for her.

"You take it easy ok." Damon said handing her the bookbag.

She put the bag on her shoulder "I will and thank you." she went to walk away as he was getting in the car she turned around "Hey Damon." she shouted he looked at her "Will this work out? Me and you?"

"It will and Im giving you what you asked for. Time. And once you realize how much you miss me everything will be back to normal." he smiled and winked as he held up his arm and mouthed "Thank You."

She smiled and mouthed "You're Welcome."

As he drove off Elena and Caroline came up behind her.

"Bon Bon looks like things with you and Damon are back to normal again."Elena said.

"Yeah we are getting there,hey guys I gotta tell you something important." Bonnie said missing Damon already she didnt want to do this alone.

"Me first." Caroline chirped "You guys know this weekend is the yearly annual Duke from duke woods party and I need help picking out something to wear any suggestions?"

They were walking inside then Bonnie spoke up again "Sure I'll help but I really need to tell you guys something." Bonnie was getting a little irritiable.

"Oh and dont forget meeting at the grill tonight to discuss the whole Elijah and Klaus thing." Elena said

"You gu," Bonnie started but was cut off.

"Eww we are still on that? Why cant they all just go and find another doppleganger or at least lets us graduate in one piece then come back." Caroline whined.

"Ha,like that will ever happen."Elena laughed.

Bonnie had enough "So yeah Im pregnant." she said finally.

Elena walked smack dead into a wall and Caroline walked into Elena. A couple kids laughed some gasped. Bonnie stood there waiting. Caroline grabbed Bonnie lightly by her wrist and led them into Rick's empty classroom with Elena hot on their trail.

"As in with Damon's kid?" Caroline asked shocked closing the door once they were inside.

"Who else's would it be Care?"Bonnie asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I mean Vampires cant have kids I thought." Caroline said looking baffled.

"Well Damon can I guess. Also with me being a witch I think thats how it happened. I dont know we'll find out more later. All we know is its a hybrid." Bonnie said explaining with her hands.

"A hybrid?" Caroline askes.

"A mixed child. Half vampire,half witch!" Bonnie explained.

"So not only will the kid be fast but it will be powerful?" Caroline asked.

"Pretty much. I mean my powers have been very strong since I found out. Its like my womb is like this magical omen or something. And I wont get a doctor or a housewife to delivery the baby its going to be a fairy." Bonnie said half smiling.

"A fairy? Whoa is it like Tinkerbell?: Caroline giggled excited.

"No silly." Bonnie giggles "She's like a regular woman. Just beautiful and I dont know how to explain it. Oh and get this. Lucy is my mom."

Elena's eyes got huge and Caroline gasped "Yup welcome to my life." Bonnie sighed

They both looked at Elena who hasnt spoken since Bonnie let out the news "Elena you ok?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah Im fine. Look I gotta get to class and congrats Bonnie! See you later guys." she said walking off quickly.

Caroline looked at Bonnie and they both frowned because they knew why she was acting weird. She was'nt a witch or anything supernatural and her and Stefan would never have kids.

**Damon's Pov**

Bonnie was getting stronger she healed my arm but she also was bleeding. I wonder how long that's been going on. I go inside the house and pour myself a drink. Stefan and Rose appeared both breathing heavily Stefan was bruised badly and Rose was pushing her arm back in place.

"What the hell happen to you two?" I asked slamming my glass down and rushing over to them.

"Elijah he attacked us, him and the father and son pair,ugh." Rose pulled a huge chunk of glass out of her side.

"They came out of nowhere. We were coming home and they cut us off at the bypass to the woods behind here on a secluded street they tossed us everywhere but the ground." Stefan inhaled when I helped him sit on the couch.

I was heated "So what did he say,anything?" I asked picking up my glass again.

Rose gave Stefan a look.

"He said that if we know where the spot is where the witches were burned we need to give up some information soon or else." Rose said.

"Or else what?" I asked loudly.

"Everyone dies." Rose finished "Starting with Elena and Bonnie."

"Im going to kill him first." I said.

"But what would he need to know where the spot is anyway?" Rose said rubbing her temples.

"I dont know."I said defeated.

"Your arm." Stefan said suddenly.

I held it up while sipping my drink with my other hand and his eyes bugged out of his head. As he sped over to me to check it out he was confused.

"But I thought-"I cut him off.

"Long story made really short. Bonnie is really powerful." I said.

"What about what Elijah said about a witch harnesting the power at the spot where the witches were burned?" Rose asked.

"What? Where did you hear that?" I asked suddenly all ears.

"I remember Elijah muttering something to Jonas the father witch about something about 'would you and your son be able to handle that much power' and that he needs to be sure because he can feel Klaus getting closer to mystic falls." Rose said looking at us.

"Well we need to see about getting Bonnie or at least her mom to that spot before Elijah's witches."Stefan said.

"Warlocks. And wont that be dangerous for her and my kid?" I asked taking another sip of my burbon.

"Maybe we can ask her mom." Stefan said sitting back down on the couch next to Rose.

"Yeah but she went back to New Jersey to retrieve her things to move back here remember?" I said getting frustrated.

"And we dont have that kind of time to wait around and see if it's how we think this is going to go." Rose said.

"Yeah that Elijah is trying to make his warlocks powerful to help Klaus take over mystic falls. Also the whole sacrifice thing. I cant lose Elena and I know you cant lose Bonnie,so we have to see how to win this Damon."Stefan said.

"Ugh,this saving Mystic Falls and keeping the people we love safe is a full on job. We need to see about doing our taxes next year and adding up our wages. Well looks like the only person we can talk to now is the one and only slut of the century Katherine." I say pacing.

We exchange looks.

"Lets go." we all said in unison.

We speed all the way to the tomb and once down below Stefan calls out to Katherine. She slaunters her way out into the light slowly looking grey and well not good at all I smile.

"Hey Kat you're looking good as always." I say.

"Damon." Rose hissed "Thats not helping at all."

I shrug and Stefan speaks up.

"Katherine how are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"How do I look Stefan?" she asked "What do you guys want? Why cant I starve in peace?" she asked.

Thats when Stefan threw her a bag of blood. I was shocked thats what he stuffed in his pocket before we left the house. I hit his arm he ignored me. Katherine stared at it and stared at us then attacked the bag sucking down the blood within seconds her color came back some and she threw the bag down as Stefan pulled out another. Oh great he really was a sucker.

"Ok Katherine I know your thirsty to the point your insides are screaming, so this is how it will go. We asks you questions and your going to answer or all the blood I got on me goes back with me,deal?" Stefan asked while patting his jacket pockets.

"Anything for you Stefan." Katherine said in a seductive tone.

Rose sat on the step and I leaned up against the wall and we waited.

"Where is the spot where the witches were burned?" Stefan asked.

"I dont know. I swear I was'nt around when Emily got dragged away to get burned." Katherine said and turned her head a certain way I knew oh so good.

"She's lying about something." I said as went over to where Stefan stood. "You ratted her out didnt you? Emily." I say.

"She was a loose end I like my ends tightened." Katherine said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who's been coming down here to see you?" Stefan asked.

"Elijah."Katherine said.

Stefan threw her another bag of blood she gulped it down fast. I rolled my eyes she was getting it to easy plus that was something I wanted to ask after that night I found out about Bonnie being pregnant but you would see where I had a problem with coming back.

"Why?" Stefan asks.

"He promised to release me but I would have to face Klaus first." she said looking panic.

Then Stefan had his famous 'I got a way to save Elena' face.'

"What plan or idea popped into your head Stef?" I ask.

"Thanks Katherine we'll be back to see you later." Stefan says throwing the last bags of blood her way.

We all race away and once we made it back to the house I grab Stefan's arm and Rose turns on her heel.

"Well?" I asked.

"What if we got Katherine out before Elijah did?"Stefan asked.

"I dont follow." Rose said.

"Say we got her out and used her in place of Elena? Im sure they are going to be coming for her soon and we'll have Katherine in her place instead." Stefan said.

"That makes sense but the barrier that is holding her in we dont have a witch to let her out right now." Rose said then looked at me.

"Bonnie." I said.

**Bonnie's Pov**

Caroline offered me a ride after school I was grateful but also sad that I didnt hear from Elena all day. She dodged me in school and even ran to her car after speeding off. I needed to go home to get my car my cell rung it was Damon.

"Hey,whats up?" I ask feeling a little better.

"Um,you need to get to the house asap." he said in a hushed tone.

"Why? Whats wrong?"I asked feeling uneasy.

What's going on?" Caroline asked while making a turn at the light. I hold up a finger signaling her to wait.

"We need you to get here as qucikly as you can. And BB?" Damon asked.

"Yes?"I asked.

"Be careful please." he said and the call was disconnected.

I look at Caroline "This is going to be a long day." I say and she shakes her head in agreement.

Back at the house I was sitting on the couch trying to wrap my mind around everything everyone was saying to me but the one fact I couldnt and wouldnt get was the whole letting Katherine out.

"Hell to the no." I say after I noticed everyone was waiting for me to speak.

Stefan is a little shocked like he wasnt expecting me to say what I said "Um,Bonnie this is Elena we are talking about right now." he said with his tortured look.

"Stefan explain something to me right now. Where is Elena? Is she here? No, I dont see her." I say with a attitude.

Everyone finally started looking around like they just noticed she wasnt here I just shake my head.

Damon finally spoke up "She was in school wasnt she?"

"Yeah but then after Bonnie announced she was pregnant Elena dodged us all day." Caroline said.

"So yeah its not like she hurt my feelings or anything." I say getting so angry my eyes start to tear up "She is suppose to be my best friend and she didnt even want to be near me. I know its because of the whole vampires cant bare children thing and she said she wants children with Stefan one day but it wont be like having her own." I start sobbing but then cover my mouth cursing myself I spilled her secret.

"She wants to adopt?" Stefan asked with a torn expression.

"Opps." I say in a squeak.

Rose sighs "Well we need to find her before the others do. I guess we can just wait to Lucy gets back from New Jersey to see if she can let Katherine out. We need her or if Klaus gets the things needed for the sacrifice shit will hit the fan big time."

I just listen getting frustrated running my hands threw my curls and then suddenly I get a vision that takes my breath away.

_Elena is running..she's in her house..she has a gash over her eye and Jeremy is up ahead by the front door on the ground he looks blue like he's oh my God..._

_A hand grabs Elena's arm and throws her across the room._

"Elena is in trouble." I hear myself saying but its like I keep staring at her limp body on the floor and cant get out of the vision. I feel someone shaking me.

"Bonnie. Bonnie snap out of it. What did you see?" Stefan is asking me as he is lightly shaking me to the here and now.

"Elena she is being attacked and Jeremy looks like he's de-." I couldnt bring myself to say the word as tears filled my eyes.

Without saying a word Stefan,Rose and Caroline were gone. Damon led me to the couch. I was so scared I hoped my vision was wrong I would'nt be able to live with myself knowing I could've did something to help keep Elena alive. Instead of acting like a big brat and more like someone soon to be's mother. I needed to get out of my emotions and grow up.

"Hey its ok they'll get there in time Im sure of it." Damon said rubbing my back. I just laid my head on his chest and cried.

Elena and Jeremy were fine. But they did find a new vampire at their door in a pizza delivery getup and was about to be invited in but Stefan and the gang showed up just in time. I mean did'nt these vamps know they were'nt the first to try that.

I awoke in Damons bed. I must've cried myself to sleep or something. I went to fall back to sleep but heard someone clear their throat. I look over it was Elena she gave me a half smile and a little wave as she sat on the bed. I sat up and gave her the same in return the silence was deafing.

"So you're probably pretty pissed off, huh?" she asked fiddling with her fingers.

"Yup,what gave it away?" I ask.

"Look Bon we are best friends and jealousy is not suppose to be in the way but it is." she said.

"What?" I was little confused just waking up and all.

"You and Damon get to exprience having a kid and me and Stefan will never know that happiness,ever." she started to cry.

"Hey," I said as I got up and hugged her she hugged me back "Remember the adoption plans you set?" I ask.

She shook her head.

"Well thats wonderful because like I told you before you and him would make great parents. It will be weird having to explain to the kids why daddy still looks like a hot teen stud when they hit their teens." I say while laughing.

She starts giggling "I can picture that conversation now "Uh yeah kids daddy has this disease that makes him look young forever,its call being a vampire"." she laughed somemore and I joined in.

"Oh lets not fight anymore." I say holding her hands.

"Yes it was torture ignoring you all day." she said.

"Well now that that is out of the way before I ask Caroline I want to ask you first." I say being serious.

"Ok,what's up?" she got serious to.

I took a deep breath "Do you want to be Godmom? Well one of two Godmom's!" I say biting my bottom lip.

She squealed and hugged me "Of course Bonnie Bennett like you had to even ask." she bounced up and down on the bed I giggled.

"Caroline come here please." I said in my inside voice and in seconds she was there.

"Yes? Oh you guys made up." She sped over to the bed and sat with us.

"Ok,well would you like to be-." I begun but she cut me off.

"Yes,I will. Oh my goodness Bonnie yes. I'll be a Godmom." Caroline shouted and squealed bringing me and Elena into a hug. "Oh my God. I love you guys. Im going to be a great Godmom. Damon and Stefan,everybody come here." she shouted.

They were there within seconds Damon looking worried and Stefan looking scared.

"Is she having the baby?" Damon squeaked rushing over to my side.

"How do we get in touch with Penny?" Stefan asked following his brother.

We just laughed at them. They looked confused. I grab Damon's hands.

"No Im not having the baby,please calm down." I say "Because if I was I think the house would be shaking and town would suffer a earthquake and the flood gates would brake." I said throwing the back of my hand to my forhead dramatically falling back on the bed.

Elena and Caroline giggle and Damon just scowls us all.

"Well looks like Jenna is staying at Ricks soooo Stefan." Elena smiles slyly.

"Ewww gross you guys get a room." Caroline said closing her eyes and sticking out her tongue.

"That's why we have my room." Stefan said grabbing Elena into a deep kiss.

"Again gross." Caroline said.

"Oh you're just mad Tyler isnt here for you to kiss on." Elena teased but went back to kissing Stefan.

"No Im not. I told you its not like that,we are just friends nothing more nothing less." Caroline said trying to convince herself but we knew better.

I shifted in my spot and Damon cleared his throat "Well then looks like we got a big week ahead of us. Mondays,they always start off with a bang." Damon said as he got up and went into his bathroom closing the door.

Everyone said goodnight. I got up and laid clothes out for bedtime and grab my shower bag as Damon came out he stopped in front of me placing a hand on my baby bump that was getting bigger and harder. I moved away a little feeling fat and gross.

"So I cant feel your stomach?"Damon whispered.

"No Dam I feel like a fat slob." I say embarassed dropping my head.

"You are not, hey." he put his hand lightly under my chin and I looked up at him "Your beautiful just the way you are." He said getting closer to me.

"Really?" I ask getting closer as well.

"Yeah." He leaned in to kiss me.

"Oh Im sorry." Rose said standing at the door "Bad time?"

"No your fine." I say breaking away from Damon and headed to the bathroom not even looking her way. Before shutting the door I say while looking at Damon "I mean its not like you havent already come in and did what you wanted before." And with that I just shut the door.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	10. When life really bites

**HEY EVERYONE IM BACK AGAIN AND THIS TIME IM TRYING TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN :). YAYYYYYY RIGHT!SO ENOUGH WITH THE CHIT CHAT HERE IT IS CHAPTER 10 :) REMEMBER THOSE REVIEWS MY DEARS :)**

**A/N: I DONT OWN ANYTHING TVD NEVER HAD EVER.**

**Bonnie's Pov**

It was wednesday and already shit hit the fan big time. Werewolves seem to have taken over and wont leave. Jeremy cant seem to stop texting me asking am I really happy. Elena's birthmother just blew into town which made Jenna go all Im leaving for a few days. Elijah was now laying dead well half dead in our cellar. Oh Mr. Martin and and Luca is dead. I have a ton of new grimores that I saved from the Martins home. Yes all that in just two days I think that's a record for us. And now I sat here with Elena and this Lawyer guy who's name I really could'nt recall if my life depended on it. Damon and Stefan mainly Stefan thought it would be a good idea to make this our little safe house so that meant me and Elena would be now sharing the Salvatore boarding house which also meant that we could invite certain people in and not just any ol vamps could walk in anymore. Wow signing my first deed the things you can accomplish when you fall madly in love with a vampire. I signed my name and Elena did too. The lawyer said congrats and as he walked out Damon and Stefan walked up to the door but just stood there.

"What's wrong?" I asked stifling a laugh and looking shocked.

"You guys stuck are something?" Elena was biting back a smile.

"Wow, really ladies?" Stefan asked.

"BB, lets us in, please." Damon said with that famous sarcastic smile he was known for.

"Stefan Salvatore would you like to come in?" Elena asked with a slick smile.

"Yes I would love to come in thank you." Stefan replied walking in taking Elena into a hug.

"I think I want a snack how about you two?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

"Bonnie seriously?" Damon asked looking frustrated

"Just kidding, Damon Salvatore the father of my powerful hybrid child would you like to-." I paused he was on his tiptoes waiting "Come in?" I asked slowly.

He raced in and was super close to me hands around my waist "You love playing with me dont you?" He asked

"Depends, are we the only two playing or do you have extra players?" I asked and pushed him away heading to the kitchen.

I made myself a sandwich and grab a tea. I was so hungry I could eat a cow wow knowing the baby maybe that wouldnt be just a saying in my case. Damon came in I just roll my eyes.

"Well we talked to your mom she wont be back for another week or so. And we dont have that much time but we also dont know what will happen if you try harnesting all that power." he said standing next to me.

"If I know anything its this. Those spirits wont just let me have that much power they will test me or at least make it hard for me to channel it all to myself. If they feel Im not worthy I wont get it simple as that." I say taking a bite of my sandwich shrugging.

"Well you want to go try today?" he asked looking down at me man I didnt like being short.

I hopped up on the island and looked at him square on "Sure, but one thing. We dont know where the place is."I say sitting my sandwich down and taking a sip of my tea.

"I do. And I know because I tried saving Emily when they were dragging her away. I got as far as the woods near the place but all that power made it hard for me to stay in the area long." he said as his mind travled down memory lane.

"Well that was noble of you well then again you did make a promise to Emily." I say looking at my hands.

He turns and parts my thighs and leans into me, this was kinda turning me on. I dont know why but my entire body was on a sexual edge all of a sudden. As he ran his hands up and down my thighs slowly I find it harder and harder to stay mad at him. I suddenly found my tongue almost down his throat as he ran his fingers threw my hair as I did the same. His hands found their way up to my waist. He started to kiss down my neck. I begun to moan when he nippled on my earlobe. I started to unbotton his shirt thats when Elena came in the kitchen.

"You guys. Oh my G-. Im so sorry, I thought um we need you two in the living room." she said as she covered her eyes and walked back out.

Damon grunted and I slid off the counter and took another bite of my sandwich nonchalantly and head to the living room. Stefan cleared his throat as I sat next to elena she just giggled.

"Ok well me, Elena and Rick will go see Katherine and talk to her then see Elena's mother see what she might know anything about Klaus." Stefan begun.

"Well I wont be there for that encounter." Rick says while crossing his arms over his chest.

"So that leaves Bonnie and Damon to go to the old spot where the witches were massacred." Stefan said looking over at me.

"Ok everybody stay safe and we'll meet up later to trade what we find out." I say as I grab my jacket and turn to Damon "You coming?"

He's by my side in a flash and we head out. As we get ready to pull off Jeremy runs up to my car and knocks on my window.

"Hey Jeremy whats up?" I asked as I rolled down the window.

"Can I come with you guys?" he asks.

"I dont know Jer." I say thinking of the possible danger he could get into.

"You dont have to." Damon says and I shoot him a look.

"Sure but please try to stay behind and not in the way Jer. I dont want you to get hurt." I say as I unlock the doors and he climbs in the back seat and we take off.

We were searching the woods for a whole twenty minutes when Damon finally said he felt magic near by which was odd because I couldnt and I was a witch. We rounded a corner and there stood a ran down two story mansion colonial home. Then I could feel the magic it was there.

"Wow cool." Jeremy breathed out and I smiled at him.

"Ok why is it that your always with our side of the team? You never seem to be with your sister's side." Damon said stopping and loooking at Jeremy like he wanted to jump on him.

"Im sorry?" Jeremy asked.

"Damon." I said under my breath.

"Dont take this the wrong way well I dont care how you take it." Damon begun "I dont like you baby Gilbert. You only come with us because you want Bonnie. Well new flash she's-." Damon screamed out.

I was popping veins in his head but just a few. Then I stopped he was bent over holding his head once it was over he stood straight and looked at me like I was crazy then I could see him getting angry.

"Hey woman, I thought we argreed you werent going to do that anymore because we share a-." Damon screamed out in pain again.

"Jer can you give me and Damon a few minutes alone?" I ask.

"Sure." Jeremy says while walking up to the abandoned house.

"What the hell BB?" Damon asked angry.

"He does'nt know." I say.

"What do you mean he doesnt know? How could he not know? This little team we have cant keep a secret. Especially Elena and Stefan." Damon ranted with his voice low.

"I told Elena to promise on our friendship she wouldnt tell. I say looking at the ground.

"Who cares?" Damon shouted making Jeremy look over.

"I do Damon you need to consider others feelings beside your own." I growl.

"I consider yours." he said quietly.

"Well you know how I feel about Rose right?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"Look she's here to help me, help you, help Elena." he half smiled.

"Sure whatever lets go." I say and lead the way to what we was hoping the answer to helping Elena and everyone else from Klaus.

We entered the old house and the nastiest smell hit my nose and I started to tear up.

"Ugh,what is that smell?" I ask and start to cough.

"What? I dont smell anything." Jeremy said walking a little farther.

"That's one of the side effects of being you know what." Damon whispered in my ear and I got turned on when his lips brushed my ear. I shivered.

He looked at me curiously. "I guess, um lets find the spot." I say.

We walk farther in and Damon stopped and didnt move "Hey BB are you doing something?" he asked.

"No Im not doing anything, why?" I ask.

Then I heard snickering but it was very faint and I guess Damon can hear it too he just rolls his eyes. "Hello Emily." he said out loud.

"Emily? How can you tell?" I ask smiling getting excited.

"She never liked me. Im just going to wait outside." he said and slowly backed out of the room.

I just smile and shake my head and tell Jeremy to follow me that I could feel something. As we made our way threw the house I could feel eyes on us.

"So you and Damon." Jeremy said breaking the silence.

"Um, I dont think now is the time for that Jer." I said.

"Bonnie I told you how I felt about you. And I know you feel something for me." he said as we made it down the steps to the basement.

"Jeremy its not like that with us, sure I like you but." I couldnt even finsish the my statement and kept walking.

"But what? Is it Damon? There is nothing tying you to him, why stay with him?" Jeremy asked.

I couldnt help the laugh that escaped my mouth because the irony of his comment made me laugh. We are tied together forever, hybrid and all. I mean we drank each others blood, we made love, we had sex, we said I love you to each other. I needed to stay focus and then I felt a strong wave of magic coming out of the cellar and went that way.

"Ok Jer. Im going to need you to light some candles for me and the grimore from the bag. I can feel them. This is the spot. It's time to try and channel some magic and harnest the power of a hundred withches some my family." I started getting excited.

He did as I asked and just a few short minutes later I casted the spell that would help me harnest the power I needed.

**Damon's Pov**

I didnt like how Bonnie was in there with that brat he made me angry. I didnt like feeling like this, and that was ugh jealous. I had to tune into my hearing big time now that they were down in the cellar. I could hear Bonnie chanting and it sounded fine then she yelled out I opened the door and a wave of magic hit me so bad I wanted to puke.

"B_onnie. Bonnie are you ok?" Jeremy asked her._

_"Jeremy stay back." Bonnie warned._

Then I heard a thud like something fell. I tried listening harder.

_"Bonnie? Hey you ok?" Jeremy asked once again._

_"Yeah Im fine. Thanks." Bonnie said._

_"Hey I wanted to try something before-." Jeremy said._

I sped down the basement in a instant ignoring the urge to vomit and seen Jeremy kissing Bonnie. I was shocked. Bonnie pushed him off.

"Jer what the hell was that?" she asked.

"Oh shit Damon." he said as I saw nothing but red. I was going to end this once and for all.

"Damon no, dont you hurt him." Bonnie said standing in front of him. "It was just a kiss nothing serious."

"I want him dead get the hell out of the way Bonnie." I growled.

"No." she said.

"Its fine. I have my ring." Jeremy whispered to her.

"You dumb little prick all I got to do is rip your finger off and then snap your neck."I shouted.

"Damon please." Bonnie pleaded. "It was only a kiss."

"He will not kiss on you ever again." As I sped towards them and next thing I know I was back outside. What the hell?

Bonnie walked out with Jeremy close on her heels.

"You will not kill him because again it was only a kiss and I will also not explain to Elena why her little brother is dead." Bonnie said walking by me.

I just glared at him he stops in his tracks rocking back and fourth on his heels.

"So what happened? Did it work? I heard you scream." I say jogging behind her then keeping pacing with her as she walked.

"Well lets just say I got the power. But it came with a price and a warning." she said then stopped and looked at me.

"Ok lets hear it." I say waiting.

"If I use all of that power. The only power that can kill Klaus I'll die in the process. And so will the baby." She said.

"Your pregnant?" Jeremy asked walking up to us looking pissed.

I gloated.

"Jeremy it's." she begun.

"No you let him?" He trailed off and just walked off.

"Jeremy." Bonnie said.

"I thought you didnt want him to know." I said.

"He was going to find out sooner or later." she said with a shrug.

"Looks like we got to find another way to kill Klaus huh?" I say but knew it was the truth because I will not lose them.

She just shrugged she looked tired.

"Hey I'll drive ok?" she handed me her keys and we headed towards the car.

Jeremy was leaning against the car and glaring at me, I smirked. The drive back was quiet and Bonnie fell asleep. I dropped the brat off he slammed the door and stormed off. Once back at the house I carried her inside and laid her in our bed. I thought I would stop by the grill she was fine the only people allowed in were me and Stefan and Elena all other vamps couldnt get in. And she had a protective shield surrounding the house of any threats. She said if the person appoarching is a danger she'd know and would be able to stop them before they rung the doorbell.

I made it to the grill and Rick was at the bar babysitting a drink.

"I'll have what he's having except the depression he can keep that." I say to the bartender.

"Ha ha Damon. How's Bonnie?" He asked. "Did it work?"

"She's fine really tired though. And we'll talk about it later if you catch my drift." I say not knowing who could be listening.

"Right." he said shaking his head.

Just then a pretty blonde came up to the bar "Can I have a ginger ale?" she asked the bartender and smile at me.

I smile back and contuine on with my drink as she sits next to Rick.

"Hi. Im new in town and was looking for my friend Mason. You know him?" the blonde asked grabbing my attention.

"Oh Mason. Yeah he was in town but I remember he said he had business to attend to somewhere back home." Rick said shrugging and nodding along to his lie.

"How about you over there?" the blonde asked me.

"And you would be?" I asked.

"Oh my bad my name is Jules. Im a good friend of Mason's from back home." she said smiling.

"Well no I dont know Mason. I know of him, didnt like him." I said sippping my drink.

She walked over and leaned over to me "Why because of the whole vampires verses wolves bullshit?" she asked

I looked at her shocked and she mocked my reaction. I glared at her then. "Yeah guess you would be right." I say.

"I know you know something." she pressed.

"Yeah that he is rotting at the bottom of a well somewhere. Im guessing you nosey little bitch." I said in her ear.

"Watch your back." she said and walked off.

Rick sighed "Damon you know a bite from a were wolve can kill a vampire." he said low.

"Your point?" I asked.

"Its a full moon tonight you ass." he said.

"Oh." I said thinking that it was.

Rick gave me a ride home and walked inside with me. Bonnie was up and looking at the fire she turned as we walked inside.

"Bonnie your boyfriend decided to play cute and got a hit on him from a were so please keep him inside. Goodnite." Rick said.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing. Im going to bed." I said as I walked up to my bedroom.

"Just watch him Bon." Rick whispered.

"I will thanks." she said.

I stripped down to my boxers climbing in bed and under the covers. She cleared her throat I looked over as she climbed under too.

"So what were you thinking?" she asked.

"Nothing she just pissed me off." I said.

"Damon ugh me and this kid need you around." she said looking down at me. "Oh and I let your buddy Rose in she pleaded her case and I said for her to stay as far as she can away from you." she said crossing her arms.

I pulled her over to me and kissed her. My manhood responded immediately. She ran her hand down and started to rub on it inside my boxers. I moaned and deepened the kiss she took off her shirt and shorts climbing on top of me and kissing me more. I ripped her bra off and rubbed on her breast she moaned. I flipped us over and sucked lightly on her nipples she moaned louder. I took two fingers massaging her clit she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. I slid her panties off and pulled my cock out and slid inside of her slowly she scratched at my back. I moaned picking up the pace. She pushed me over and got on top to ride me and I was loving every second of it. I sat up and held her as she rode me she hugged my neck.

"I love you." I moaned.

She just screamed out and I felt like I was going to explode at any time it was so good.

"Dont you dare come yet Dam." she breathed out she gasped as I flipped us back over and pumped inside of her over and over she kept screaming and moaning.

My fangs came out I wanted to taste her.

"Do it." she offered me her neck and I bit down she moaned and bit on my shoulder taking my blood as well.

After about a hour of wild sex and blood drinking we were both tired. She laid on top of me and her hair was all over the place. I ran my finger down her back and looked at the ceiling.

"I can hear you heartbeat, how come?" she whispered.

"Well I guess since I drink blood and eat like a normal person my body functions like it use to." I say then yawn "Man am I really hungry. I need to make something to eat." I patted her butt and she giggled rolling off of me. I grabbed a pair of pj bottoms and threw on a tshirt. "Want anything?"

"No Im fine." She said getting up heading to the bathroom

"Hey?" I say and she turns showing off her gorgerous birthday suit and baby bump " I love you." I say.

She just smiles and heades into the bathroom shutting the door and I walk out.

**Nobody's Pov**

As Bonnie looked in the mirror she felt bad and rubbed her stomach.

"Should I stop being a bitch and just say it back?" she asked her belly.

All of a sudden she felt a kick she was shocked and tears filled her eyes she threw on one of damons tshirts and her shorts as she ran downstairs.

"Damon? Damon?" she shouted.

He came out of the kitchen looking worried.

"The baby just, oh my, just feel." she said taking his hand placing it on her belly and he looked at her amazed.

"I felt it. Wow there really is a person in there." he said smiling at her he bent over and kissed her belly she smiled.

"I love you too." she said.

He stood up and went to kiss her but she felt something coming and it was fast.

"Wait something isnt right." she said just then a loud crash came from in the living room.

They stood still and Damon heard a growl when they turned around there was white wolf standing there baring its teeth next thing they knew it was on top of Damon. Rose was suddenly screaming and it bit Damon. Bonnie slung the wolf out of the window with her mind. She was too late. Damon sat up holding his shoulder.

"Fucking mutt bit me." Damon said holding his shoulder.

"Let me see!" Bonnie said kneeling down to the ground next to him. "Oh my God Damon. Im so sorry it took me so long to react. Its all my fault I didnt stop it in time." Bonnie cried.

But just then the wound started to heal they both were shocked and Rose gasped as she walked over.

"But I thought a werewolf bite was fatal." Rose said.

"Guess not." Damon and Bonnie said in unision.

Bonnie hugged Damon and tried to stop sobbing he hugged her back. Stefan and Elena walked in and looked at them confused.

"False alarm." Damon said standing up

"On the floor?" Stefan asked.

"Shut up." Bonnie and Damon said in unison again then began laughing.

That night as the whole house rested Damon was down in the cellar quietly drinking a bag of blood and rubbing his shoulder the wound came back but he didnt want anyone to know, not even Bonnie. He knew he was going to die but couldnt face it because he knew it would hurt too much. He would never meet his unborn child. Tears slid down his face and he knew this was the beginning of the end and didnt know what he was going to do.

**Review Please please pleaseeeeeeeeeee :)**


	11. The lying game

**OK I THOUGHT IM GOING TO LET THIS STORY GO ON FOR ABOUT 5 MORE CHAPTERS IF I CAN TILL WE GET TO THE ENDING. THE ENDING WILL BE GOOD I KNOW HOW TO END IT AND I WANT TO SHARE IT WITH YOU ALL SOON. DONT FORGET I LOVE REVIEWS :) THANKS AGAIN FOR THE STORY ALERTS AND ADDING ME AS A FAVORITE AUTHUR IT MAKES MY DAY REALLY.**

**A/N:I DONT OWN ANYTHING TVD**

**Bonnie's Pov**

"Well did she say where she was? Does she have a damn death wish or something?" I asked referring to Elena and her whole letting Elijah out of the cellar. I was curious when she had skipped school turns out she was freeing him,now she was riding around with him like he wasnt a enemy.

"I asked the same thing a couple days ago." Rose said sitting on the couch next to me.

"She doesnt want us to find her at all Bonnie and its driving me crazy. What would possess her to let him out?" Stefan asked.

"Because she's on a personal death mission and Im done helping if she doesnt want to be helped." Damon said getting up off the couch and he brushed my hand.

I gasped under my breath. I looked at Stefan who was looking at me.

"Bonnie did you see something?" Stefan asked.

I was furious, confused and mostly hurt at what I just seen in my vision. I walk up the steps and walk into me and Damon's bedroom he was standing by the window looking out he looked gorgeous in the sunlight. I stood there quietly drinking in the sight.

"Little witch!" he said not turning around.

"We need to talk!" I say trying to stay on one emotion of the many I was feeling.

"About?" he asked.

"You know what about Damon." I say focused on anger.

"Refresh my memory." he said sighing.

"Damn it Damon." I shouted.

"I dont feel like talking." he said dropping his head a little.

"Well I do." I say walking towards him.

"Look just please go away." he said and that made me stop in my tracks, now that hurt.

"You told me you were fine." I say my voice cracking a little.

"Well I lied." he said still staring out the window.

"How could you? Why would you?" I asked shocked trying to breathe.

"Hey who cares? Im dying for real this time getting out of your hair. Bonnie I hurt you enough to last a lifetime. I wont be hurting you anymore." he said and his back straightned.

"That would kill me." I say under my breath clunching my chest it was so hard to breathe. He turned to look at me and once I seen his face my tears came. "And you know it. I love you and you do this? Not giving me enough time to see if I could find a cure, a spell, something that will save you." I say sobbing.

"BB, nothing can help me. There is no cure. Im sorry." he said and started to walk towards me but I stepped back.

"No thats not enough to ease this hurt you caused." I say getting angry again.

"What can I do to make it better?" he asked me and brought me into a hug and I broke down to the floor crying and he sat with me just holding me.

"I would want you to compel me but that would make it worse." I say sobbing into his chest as he held me.

He just sighed and thats when I couldnt take it anymore I break out of the hug, get up and walk out of the bedroom. I run into Rose and we just stand there for a minute staring at the other.

"Why couldnt it have been you?" I say and run down the steps grabbing my car keys and jacket as I head out the door slamming it. And take a drive away from all this hurt.

I drive and drive until I was about two towns over and I decided to get out and walk. I stopped and got a burger and shake and just ate and walked sobbing into my food, I didnt care what people thought. I was so mad at Damon how could he do this to me, to us. I thought about the first time we spent together bonding and then the road trip, him rapping sir mix alot, us making love. I see alot of shops and stop in front of a display window of a baby store. A lady was sitting a cradle in the display along with a matching highchair and stroller. She seen me and smiled, I smile back. I walked inside and was overwhelmed but loved all of it. I rubbed my belly which was twice as big then it was yesturday its like everytime I go to sleep and wake up my stomach gets bigger. I looked about four months pregnant. Thank goodness today was my last day of school and I start homeschooling. I had my emergency credit card on me plus it was shopping for the baby.

"Hello welcome to gaga land. Can I help you or are you ok?" The lady from the window asked me.

"Yes I just recently found out I was expecting but me and the father dont know what we are having just yet what is the color for the unknown gender?" I ask smiling at her.

"Well first and foremost congrats. And the color would be either yellow or green which ever you like most."she said smiling.

"Ok well me and the father just arent seeing eye to eye right now and a little shopping always helps." I say shaking my head.

"Your right I shop when me and the hubby get into it." she said winking at me and I just giggle.

Turns out Tracy and her husband Larry just recently had a baby she showed me a picture their daughter was so beautiful. I picked up a few bibs and a cute little outfit that said "Its like magic how I get my way." How funny that was because my baby was half witch. She rung me up and asked if I wanted to be in the drawing to when a free new mother's sweepstakes. Winner gets a free shopping spree at gaga land catch is you would have five minutes to run and grab all you can, great for someone who knows vamps. And a five hundred dollar visa gift card, shrugging I sign it anyway with my bad luck I knew I wouldnt win. As I left the store I got sad again looks like I had to go home and face the hurt after all. Instead I drive back into town and head to my new hideout the spot where the witches were burned. I go into the basement I was going to check each and ever grimoire and everyword for a cure. But couldnt do it alone so I called Jer to help and he caved in.

**Damon's Pov**

I knew my little witch was upset but did she really have to cut off her phone. I was worried to the point I paced all over the house at least thirty times since I called the first time and that was two hours ago. Could she have had the baby already? Started to bite my fingernails down to nubs and they would grow back in less then five minutes I was going insane. I kept sweating buckets and stayed carving blood. As I made my way to the bedroom I could'nt really think too much I just lay on the bed and close my eyes.

"Damon." I heard Bonnie's voice ring out.

"Yes BB?" I say and open my eyes but dont see anyone there.

"Damon baby Im talking to you in spirit, you can hear me in your mind and I can hear you. I want you to do me a favor until I get home." she says.

"What's that?" I ask closing my eyes again.

"I need you to keep your eyes open ok?" she says and I force my eyes open.

"Im just tired." I say wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

"No,please dont go to sleep ok?" she pleaded.

"I was worried about you, where are you?" I ask.

"Dam, I need you to just stay awake." she says.

"I'll do my best."I say while trying to keep them open which was proving problematic.

"I love you." she says.

"I love you more come home soon little witch. I miss you both." I say.

"I promise I'll be there soon." she says then silence.

I sigh and even though I promised I just couldnt keep my eyes open.

_(Damon Dreaming)_

_My dad he's alive and so is mother? I look down at myself and Im dressed in my clothes from a few weeks shy of me turning into a vampire. We're in the dining room and the servants are serving us dinner. One thing missing, Stefan. I remember this day he should be coming in right about now. Right on cue Stefan stumbles in sitting across from me and father looks at him like he's ready to kill him._

_"Stefan where have you been? You know how father and I dont approve of you being late for dinner." Mother says as she places her napkin in her lap and I place my around the collar of my shirt wow I havent done this in ages and I mean that in the literal sense._

_Stefan is sweating like a mad man oh yeah that's right his about to tell his first of many lies to come._

_"Im sorry our neighbor James was telling me about his brother you know Trevor the one away in the war?" he says placing his napkin in his shirt collar as well looking over at me. I raise my eyebrows in amusement because I knew he was lying._

_"Oh yes, fine one that Trevor his father must be very proud." Father said then cleared his throat looking over at me.  
"Speaking of the war, Damon son when do you think you'll be returning?" My father asked._

_"Well father-." I was cut off by the servant Tracey._

_"Pardon me but sir there is a telegram that needs your immeadiate attention." she says and walks off with my father excusing himself and hot on her trail._

_I was thankful because I havent yet told my parents why my stay was so extended and that I wouldnt be returning and I didnt even tell Stefan and we told each other everything._

_"Dear I need you to come see this." my father said to my mother and she excused herself and walked out of the room._

_"Damon brother you'll never guess where I really was and why I was late to dinner." Stefan whispers over to me._

_Sure I knew. He made out with Julia in the back of her barn but he doesnt need to know I knew but then again it is a dream or flashback or whatever. So I acted surprised anyway._

_"You lied to mother and father?" I asked shocked and surprised._

_"Shhhh. Yeah I was with Julia Glades." he whispered and then a big smile crept across his face. " Behind her families barn. She let me go to first with her brother." he smiled even wider._

_Oh dear Lord were we this lame back then? All excited about frenching a girl behind a stinky ol barnhouse? I still acted shocked and surprised as he went into details. I then thought about what was going to happen next the thing that would make me and Stefan brothers forever._

_"Um boys your father and I got word that we will be having a guest staying with us for awhile. A old friend of your father's passed away him and his wife and son in a fire. But they're daughter and servant made it out ok. Poor soul she is probably a mess without them." My mother said drastically weeping, boy did I not miss that._

_Stefan looks at me and I look back him. Well Katherine should soon be here about a few days down the line._

_(end dream)_

"Damon?" I heard my voice being called and I was being shook.

I wake up and notice it was dark out how long was I out? I look over and gasp. She acted totally surprised as well.

"Katherine?" I ask.

"No its me Elena, Damon." the stranger said to me. I look over and see Stefan and some strange woman.

"Stefan its Katherine. We have to, we have to." I say looking for a stake.

"Damon its Elena." Stefan said speeding over to me holding me down.

When the hell did he get stronger than me? Then that's when I thought back and it was Elena. Katherine was still in the tomb waiting until Bonnie let her out. The strange woman was Rose. But Bonnie. Bonnie, where is she?

"Stefan where is Bonnie?" I ask as I sit up straight.

"Havent you spoken to her since she stormed out?" he asked.

"Yeah but...look I just need to know if they are ok. What if-." I couldnt even finish the sentence.

"Oh no Damon you'll be fine. Im sure Bonnie is finding something to fix the problem." Elena said tearing up and I just look away, after seeing my BB cry I didnt want to see anymore.

"I cant find anything." Bonnie said. I looked over and seen her standing in the doorway although she looked sad she was glowing. Pregnancy looked good on her.

I race over to her and hug her and she breaks down. I try to calm her but she cried harder.

"Yeah we looked in all the grimore's but could'nt find anything." Jeremy said coming in the room behind Bonnie.

I growl under my breath. "No Damon just no." Bonnie said hugging me tighter.

"Maybe we should give them a minute alone." Rose says and I couldnt agree more.

They all walk out and I shut the door and lead Bonnie to the bed she lays down and I lay beside her. And we both just fall asleep as I held her in my arms.

**Bonnie's Pov**

I was in the kitchen it seemed like I lived in the kitchen. I was sobbing into a bowl of oatmeal just eating and crying. I didnt know how to save Damon the father of my child the love of my life. I had the power to stop the world from moving or blow up a planet but could'nt save him. Its been two days since he got bit all he did was sleep and drink blood. He was getting more confused by the minute. It was now night fall everyone was in the living room it was so quiet in here. I just go upstairs to me and Dam's bedroom. I lay with him and hold his hand he looked awful I knew he couldnt go on. I laid there crying then he opened his eyes.

"BB?" he asked sounding weak.

"Hey there Dam how you feeling?" I ask trying to smile.

"Like a million bucks." he said while coughing.

"You look it." I say smiling a little.

"Liar." he said still trying to smile but coughed more.

Tears fill my eyes again. "Hey Im going to go to sleep with you, ok?" I say as I cuddle up to him.

"But Im not tired." he said with his eyes half shut.

"Yeah you are. Guess what!" I say to him.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you. And so does our lil munchkin." I say taking his hand and placing it on my belly.

"I love both of you too." he says rubbing my belly and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight my love." I say closing my eyes as well.

"Goodnight my love." he says as he drifts into sleep.

We fell asleep and I cast a spell to take away the pain and then I created the most peaceful dream for him. It was our dream.

**(THE DREAM)**

_I stood in front of the big wooden doors. I had on a beautiful light green ball gown with long sleeved gloves with a beautiful elegant light green mask covering my eyes. I look over and see Damon. How did I know? Well I knew it was him from his eyes. In the beginning I didnt know now after falling in love with him and going threw these life changing experinces I just knew. He was dressed in a fitted black tux with a light green under shirt and a black mask covering his eyes but his eyes stood out. He looked gorgeous._

_"Hey my beautiful BB." he said smiling, looking like my Damon._

_"Hello Dam you're looking oh so scrumptious." I say smiling._

_"Shall we?" he asked holding out his arm placing the other behind his back and standing straight. I giggle._

_"Im going to wait here but I'll meet you inside, ok." I say kissing him on the cheek. He smiles dropping his arms to his side and bowing by the waist._

_"Ok beautiful dont keep me waiting." he took my hand kissing it._

_"I promise I wont." I say as he walking inside. And I stood there waiting like I knew I had to. I had a feeling it was really important._

_I heard heels clicking towards me and when I turned around my heart stopped and skipped a beat. She was as beautiful as I remember her. Her hair was longer and was in ringlets touching her shoulders she had on a all white ball gown with a white mask covering her eyes._

_"Grams." I breathed out getting misty eyed._

_She smiled "Hey there baby. How you been?" she asked bringing me into a hug._

_"I've been...I miss you." I say hugging her tighter._

_She laughs and breaks the hug looking me up and down, "Well well seems like that Damon got you knocked up, huh?" she says. _

_I dart my eyes everywhere but at her. "Hey its apart of life suga." she says._

_My mind starts to work then. "Grams I need your help. It's Damon-." she cuts me off_

_"He's dying." she finishes for me._

_"I cant help you but I can show you something that can." she says walking ahead._

_"Grams I dont have alot of time if you can. He does'nt have alot of time either maybe a hour or less than that." I say running up to her._

_"Just be with him in his last moments." she says stopping at the doors._

_I get a little angry but know she means well. "Grams I cant lose him like I lost you." I say tears burning my eyes._

_"Aww baby you did'nt. Im watching over you all the time." she smiles._

_I burst into tears "Now come with me." she says and opens the doors and held out her hand, I take it ._

_And I knew instantly I was'nt in Damon's mind anymore have'nt been since he went threw the doors to the ball. I was in Gram's house, wait. I cant seem to wake up. I see myself sitting looking upset. Then Grams walks threw the door looking like herself, alive. _

_My past self says, "Grams you got to help me." I remember this. This was when I lost my powers because something had me scared, Damon. I did'nt understand._

_"Look closely." I hear my Grams voice say to me._

_I walk over to our past selves talking and look down at the grimoire and did'nt see anything at all._

_"What do you want me to see?" I asked getting angry._

_"Look closely." she says again._

_I get frustrated and look somemore then that's when I spot something odd in the grimoire. The page I just turned was stuck to another page but you could'nt tell unless you really looked._

_"Hey, but I dont get it." I say standing up straight._

_"Go get it now Bonnie my grimoire." she shouts and I wake up._

**(End of Dream)**

As I sit up in bed I look over at Damon he's breathing slowly but looks peaceful.

I whisper in his ear "I promise I'll be back, save me the last dance." I say kissing his forehead.

As I stand up I noticed my stomach was bigger then it was before I went to sleep oh geez. I bolt downstairs and Stefan looks up from the fire worried.

"Bonnie? What is it?" he asked.

Elena was sleep on the couch and Rose was sleep on the love seat. I did'nt want to wake them. I motion for him to follow me over to the study and I pull my grimoire off the book shelf and place it on the desk flipping threw the pages and I found the page I needed. I was shaking so bad.

"Stefan pull those pages apart carefully my hands are shaking to bad to do it." I say.

"Ok." he says and carefully pulls them apart. "But what's going on?" he asks after.

"I seen my Grams in a dream and she showed me this. I think it can help Damon." I say reading the page.

Score. It was a spell for a wolf bite. I needed to basically get Jules blood because she is the wolf that bit him also my blood and some from a blood relative of the bitten, that would be Stefan.

"I need to find Jules but need something of hers to do a locator spell. Ugh." I get angry but then thought about when I slung her out the window with my mind. I run over to the window it was boarded up but I see a piece of fur hanging for it. I jumped for joy. I have Stefan get me a map and I do one. Seems like Jules is at Tyler's.

**Nobody's Pov**

Jules was just walking out of the Lockwood estate heading towards her car shaking and sweating bad. She needed to get to a closed in place before.. she shook the thought out of her mind. She sensed something and turned it was Bonnie.

"Oh aren't you the witch that threw me out of a window? Bonnie right?" Jules asked. She was twitching a little and Bonnie looked up it was a full moon the second one in a week.

"I promised myself I would'nt hurt anyone else. But I did'nt promise not to hurt anyone if it was to save someone I love." Bonnie said looking at Jules with sorrow across her face.

Jules was confused. Then she yelled out as Bonnie popped veins in her head. "Im sorry but I need a little something from you before you change all the way." Bonnie said.

Jules cried out as Bonnie cut her arm and let the blood leak into a small metal flask. She needed something thick to hold it for werewolves blood was almost boiling when it was on a night they were to turn. After Bonnie waved her hand over Jules' arm the cut healed and she noticed her bones were cracking Bonnie needed to get out of there but also Jules needed to get out of there too. Bonnie chanted a few words concentrating on two places as hard as she could. She sent Jules miles away in a secluded section of nothing but woods. And Bonnie was back on the Salvatore's doorstep. She thanked her lucky stars and her ancestor's. She ran into the house.

"Stefan, Elena, Rose. I need your help now." Bonnie screamed as she ran up the stairs to her and Damon's bedroom. She started to pull stuff out of her bag she kept all her candles and things and found her small metal bowl.

The others ran into the room. "Stefan come here now. I need blood from you." Bonnie demanded. "Hurry he does'nt have much time." As Stefan raced over to her and offered his hand she cut it and the blood dripped into the bowl. He began to heal. She then cut the middle of her hand she cried out and let the blood drip into the bowl as well, it start to boil.

"What do we need to do Bon?" Elena asked.

"Stefan light candles in every corner of the room. Elena go get me a bowl of water I need it to be a big metal bowl of clear cold water it's clearer when its cold. Rose I need for you to lift Damon and lay him in the center of the room closer to the doors to the balcony." Bonnie shot out orders and everyone obeyed.

As everyone set everything up Bonnie hoped it would work she could'nt lose him, her and their baby could'nt.

Damon was shaking violently as Rose laid him on the floor. He suddenly shot up grabbing Rose by the neck.

"Damon its me Rose." Rose gasped and tried to release his grip from her neck.

Bonnie focused all her magic on him and he fell back to the floor eyes closing slowly. Then Bonnie was hit with a wave of bad magic it made her vomit in the nearest trash can. He was about to die the venom was spreading fast now and she got a sense that her magic she cast on him earlier was now cast out by the venom.

Rose rubbed her back as she continued to puke into the trash can. She wiped her mouth out with a towel Rose gave her and stood up.

"Rose can you please open those curtains and open the doors to the balcony. I need moonlight and wind to surround him." Bonnie said and Rose did as asked.

Elena returned with the bowl of water and Stefan lit candles everywhere both wore expressions of worry and concern.

"Stefan turn off the lights please." Bonnie asked as she sat next to Damon and sat his head in her lap. "Baby I need you to drink for me please." Bonnie whispered in his ear knowing he didnt understand what was going on. She opened his mouth and poured the blood mixture in his mouth as he coughed and gagged but she managed to get every drop down.

Bonnie closed her eyes and began chanting she was drawing some more power from the flames of the candles she heard gasps. She placed a hand on Damon's shoulder where he was bit and my other hand over the bowl of water.

"Bonnie your nose is bleeding. Stefan she is bleeding." Elena said as she went to grab Bonnie she was grabbed by Stefan mouthing no to her. Bonnie needed to finish the spell or it would'nt work.

It was over and Bonnie opened her eyes and Stefan turned on the lights. She looked down at the bowl of water it was a muggy color now meaning all the venom was out of his body and now in the water. Bonnie smiled even though she felt weak.

"Hey Dam." Bonnie shook him but he did'nt move. She laid her head on his chest and heard nothing. She tired to find a spark of magic anywhere in his body and found none. "No no no. It was suppose to work. Damon wake up now. Wake up." she was sobbing and screaming. "Damnit dont you leave us." she could'nt stop screaming she was hurting. He was dead.

She hugged his neck and rocked back and fourth crying. Stefan picked her up as Rose grabbed him laying him back gently on the floor. Stefan hugged her.

"Im sorry." Stefan said crying.

"But it was suppose to work Stef, how could it not work? I dont understand. What good is all this power and I cant even save the love of my life?" Bonnie broke down again. Elena joined the hug crying as well. As Rose held Bonnie's hand. Bonnie couldnt stop crying.

"Hey come on let's sit you down Bon." Elena said and ushered Bonnie to the bed.

As Rose and Stefan begun to bend to pick up Damon's lifeless body the room was eerily silent until a loud gasp escaped someone's mouth and Bonnie turned.

"Oh my GOD." Bonnie breathed and fainted.

**Awwwww Damon's dead and Bonnie fainted because something magical happened. Ok reviews please I crave them. Next 20 reviews and I'll have chapter 12 up in no time :)...until then kisses**


	12. Forgetting to catch up

**IM TRYING TO MAKE THESE LAST CHAPTERS THE BEST :) YOU ALL ARE THE BEST READERS :) THE ALERTS AND SUBSCRIBTIONS ETC THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH :)**

**(a/n:ok when you get close to the end as they stroll down memory lane,open another tab or window go to youtube and play "Somewhere only we know" the glee version,it was playing when I wrote the last part also Paramore)**

**I dont own anything tvd**

**Bonnie's Pov**

I was smoothing my hair back into a ponytail. It was the first day of homeschooling. I step out of the bathroom and look at me and Damon's empty bed. He was gone. I mean literally disappeared body and all. I never seen anything like it happen before. It took me a month to stop screaming and crying but he never came back. I thought of every spell I could think of and nothing ever happened. Klaus and company were up to no good but kept a low profile. I sigh thinking of Damon. We shared a baby and that baby will be here in a little less than another month. I didnt know where Damon was or if he was really resting in peace but I miss and love him dearly. I walk to the door and look back at the balcony windows the place I last seen him and go to shut the door but hear,thunder? Not outside but inside the bedroom.

**Damon's Pov**

**(In the after life for real this time)**

_Wow this party is great. Bonnie told me to save the last dance so until then I wanted to mingle. Once I got inside it took awhile. I had to walk (could'nt run trust me I tried) down this long white hall. Alot had happened down that long hall. I chocked and gagged for air knowing I didnt need to breathe but here its like I was human again. I kept hearing Bonnie talking to me but when I looked around she was nowhere around me. But once I made it to the room the party was great. Everyone was there but my Bonnie. I danced with a few but it felt so blah. Then the room went dark you could hear screams. The lights came back on and Stefan ran over to me quickly and blocked me, baring his fangs at everyone. A woman was on the floor her neck was in pieces. I looked down at myself. People started to scream more as they ran away from me. Stefan escorted me out of the room I dont remember biting that woman but here I was covered in blood. When we made it out we were in the woods and I was dressed in jeans and a black tee. I was really confused now._

_"Stefan I dont know what the hell is going on. Why dont I remember biting that woman? I dont even taste blood on my tongue." I say to Stefan who too was dressed down in his dark attire._

_He shushed me, "Damon I dont know what possessed you to bite that woman but they are hunting us." he whispered to me while looking around._

_"What? Damn it, what the fuck is going on?" I was shrieking. "And where is Bonnie?" I asked._

_"Who?" he asked looking up at me._

_"Dont play dumb Stefan." I say getting aggravated but when I looked at him he looked seriously more lost then he normally does. "You know Bonnie the mother of my hybrid the best friend of the love of your life. Any of that ring a bell?" I asked._

_But before he could answer a shot was fired and I could see lights flashing from afar._

_"Damn it Damon did you really have to bite that woman in a fully crowded bar? Shit come on." he says and races off but all I could do was run. But I tripped on something and started to fall and it seem to go on forever. I started to forget who I was then all together I started to get scared. Finally I land on something soft but it took me awhile to open my eyes. I heard a gasp but my eyes stung to see where the noise came from. Then I felt soft hands on my arm. I slowly open my eyes and see a carmel color then it formed a beautiful face she was like a angel._

"Oh my God Damon you're alive." the beautiful stranger said "Mom,Stefan." she shouted.

I was immediately alert and prounced up. "Who are you? The help?" I asked her as I extended my fangs. But I was struggling to breathe. I could'nt.

"Excuse me?" she asked looking upset and offended. Then horror crossed her face. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly there was three strangers entering the room. Two women, one black woman and a white woman and a white male. Where the hell was I?

"Damon?" the strange man said stepping up to me slowly. Who was this Damon person they mistaken me for. But could they not see I could'nt breathe. I sped down the steps and out the front door.

My beautiful angel came a minute after. "That's right. I have to invite you in. You may come in." she said stepping aside. I hesitated for a minute but walked in slowly fangs still extended.

"He called me the help." the beautiful stranger said to the black older woman who walked up slowly. She then looked at me confused "Do you know what year it is? Do you know your name?" she asked and lightly touched my arm and I put my fangs away. It felt safe when she was near.

"I do not know my name, and the year is eighteen sixty four. Right? The year is correct?" I ask.

Everyone sighed and threw up their hands except my beautiful stranger she looked sad and confused. Something about her eyes seemed fimiliar.

"What is the year?" I ask.

"Its December fifteenth two thousand eleven." my stranger whispered. "Your name is Damon Salvatore. This is your home."

"Well if its my home why do I have to be invited in?" I asked confused.

"Um,we all need to talk to you Damon." the male said.

**Bonnie's Pov**

I was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone. Elena was'nt home yet. My baby was really kicking today. I guess the baby sensed daddy was back home. Everyone was filling Damon in on the past and present but he still could'nt grasp it. I had texted Elena to let her know what she was going to walk into. Just then my mom walked in with Damon trailing confusingly behind.

"Honey he wants to be with you. He says he feels safer around you." my mom smiled and turned to leave.

"Thank you Miss. Bennett." Damon said and bowed.

"Oh honey its just Lucy and no problem." she says walking out.

I sigh and turn on the mixer for the mash potatoes, just then Damon was grabbing me from it and snarling at it. I stopped a laugh.

"Damon its ok. Its not going to hurt me. I need it to fix the food." I say patting him on his shoulder.

"But it makes a noise like a monster I never heard before." he says, slowly putting his fangs away. I let a small cough out and look at him, he catches on and noticed he still had me in his arms bridal style. He put me down and smiled bashfully. "Sorry."

"No problem, its good to know that you would keep me and my baby safe." I say and walk back over to the counter.

"I was informed that you bare my child." he says walking up to me.

I fought back tears but they came anyway. "Yes the child is yours. But you cant remember the special nights we had together to create the baby." I shake my head and before I could wipe my tears he was doing so already.

"I dont know what happened. I was running and then falling threw a long white tunnel." he said rubbing his head trying to remember.

"A long white tunnel? Were you alone?" I ask thinking of something Grams told me a long time ago.

"I remember the Stefan guy well my brother as they say and he was taking off. I think hunters were after us they knew I think. Of us being vampires." he said.

"You guys." I shout. "Come on." I say turning off the mixer and head to the living room holding his hand.

"Yeah." Stefan says.

"He remembers something. He said that he remembers you Stefan and you two running from hunters or something. Then he says something about falling threw a long white tunnel. I heard about it but cant put my finger on it." I say trying to think back.

Just then me and my mom said in unison "Mind time traveling." I look at her.

"It makes sense." my mom says.

"What is mind time traveling?" Rose asks.

"Its when a witch does a spell and the person who its casted on whatever time or moment they think of that spell takes them there back in time. It wears off after about twenty four hours. And your not allowed to tamper with anything in the past. But we all seen him disappear. I dont understand." I say as I sit on the couch and Damon sits down beside me.

"I remember that night. I was down in houston and Damon found me. It was a game he always liked to play. We have'nt spoken to each other in decades and he popped up from time to time. He had went crazy when I told him I did'nt want to be bothered with him and bit some woman and a few witnessed it and we made a run for it but we split up to catch a few alone to compel them to forget. After everyone was compelled we split up." Stefan said sitting on the arm of the couch.

"This just keeps getting crazier and crazier." Rose says. "Well when will it wear off this time?"

"That I dont know because I did'nt cast that kinda spell." I say getting frustrated.

"But you also was'nt the most powerful witch in the world either." my mom says.

Just then Elena walked in with Rick and Jeremy.

"Hey everyone what I miss?" she asks and looks at Damon. "Oh my God Damon your back." she smiles.

Jeremy makes a face and Rick's eyes bug out of his head.

"Yeah I texted you." I say.

"All I seen was 'you'll never guess' and then my phone died." she says walking over to Stefan.

All of a sudden Damon speeds over to her grabbing her hand. "Who are you?" he asked.

"You know my name Damon." she says and tried shaking her hand free from his grip.

"Damon go sit with Bonnie now." Stefan says baring his fangs.

"But she's a vision. I want her." Damon says,wow that stung a little.

"Im going to finish dinner." I say and head back to the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena asks.

After about an hour of me sobbing quietly in the kitchen and everyone checking on me except Damon. I finally got dinner ready. I called out to everyone to be seated.

"Hey are you ok?" Stefan asked while helping me carry the food out of the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm fine,thanks for asking." I say with a smile.

Once everyone made it to the dining room to the dinner table Damon stood by me then he cleared his throat.

"I want to sit next to Bonnie and Elena." he said and I was so shocked I almost dropped the pan of steaks. I just looked at him and smiled.

I sat and Damon sat beside me and Elena sat and looked at Stefan the entire time. I felt very uneasy. We all passed around the food and I piled my plate. I was angry and that made me eat even more then I needed.

Everyone was silent so silent all I heard was chewing and swallowing. I look over from the corner of my eye and see Damon staring at Elena. I could'nt take it anymore.

"Im going upstairs to eat. Goodnight everyone." I say and grab my plate and glass of juice and head upstairs.

"Hey hold on." Jeremy says as I make it to the steps. I get upset.

"Jeremy not now please." I say looking at him pleading with my eyes.

"All I was going to say is Im here if you need me." he said and kissed me on my forehead.

"Thank you." I say and meant it. Once I made it to the room I kicked the door closed. I wanted to eat in peace and be angry all alone just me and my child.

**Damon's Pov**

This Elena girl was lovely. I wanted to taste her but she seemed to belong to Stefan. I wondered if I could compel her to let me. I was helping clear the table when everyone was done eating. All of a sudden I got a urge to see Bonnie. I shake my head but that did'nt shake the feeling. I excuse myself and walk upstairs to her and from what I was told my room. Before I knocked I hear her crying quietly I place my hand on the door. I walk in and she was laying down her back to the door. I sat on the bed and she never turns or stops crying.

When she turned over she gasped and was startled, "How long have you been here?" she asks wiping her face and siting up.

"Im sorry. I did'nt want to scare you but I also did'nt want to disturb you." I say helping wipe her eyes. "What seems to be the problem Bonnie?" I ask after she did'nt respond. She was glowing.

"Nothing at all." she says sighing.

"I really want to taste that Elena person but for some reason something keeps bringing me to you. I cant quite explain it." I say. "You really have a certain glow to you." I smile as I look at her.

"It's the pregnant glow." she says and smiles a little.

We stared at each other. I wanted to taste her too. She looked away.

"So." she says.

"So." I say. "I want to know you." I say looking at her and intertwine my fingers with hers.

She looks at me and we lock eyes. "Well let's see if we can catch up just me and you. I'll tell you all about us and our baby. Everything." she says.

"Ok."I say smiling at her and then lay my head in her lap and she hesitates but runs her fingers threw my hair and it felt great and fimiliar. I closed my eyes.

**(play the song "somewhere only we know")**

She spoke softly, "We did'nt quite like each other in the beginning we hated each other. You tired to kill me. I forgave you after the day we had spent together alone a few months ago." she laughed.

I opened my eyes looking up at her "What?" I asked.

"I was thinking about the time you came to my school with a big bright orange sign you made asking me to ditch and hang with you. I was so mad but got over it. Oh and the time you sorta kind of kidnapped me and took us to Gettysburg. We had so much fun. We also made love that weekend to. You were my first." her voice drifted like she was thinking back on it.

"What else?" I asked.

"Oh we did karaoke." she laughed. I went to ask what that was but she continued " It's when you sing a song of any random singer or artist. I did teenage dream and you did baby got back." she laughed louder this time. "I had so much fun and it was because of you." she stroked my hair some more.

"Any more?" I asked enjoying her hands in my hair.

"Well you asked me to be with you. We made a bad ass couple."I look up at her confused. "Bad as in good it's a saying. But then you cheated with your ex Katherine she is the reason you're a vampire. Well really Stefan it's a long story. I'll tell you later. Um,we broke up then found out Lucy was my mom and that I was pregnant all in the same night. We had just got back to normal then you got bit by a werewolf. I found a cure but I also lost you." she started to cry.

I sat up and stroked her face and wiping her tears away. Then when she looked in my eyes I kissed her long and hard.

**Nobody's Pov (play the song "Misguided Ghosts)**

It was as if they both entered another world the room was spinning his body was suddenly being lifted off the bed and their lips seperated. Bonnie grabbed his hands he was scared and it was written all over his face.

"Bonnie what is happening?" Damon shouted as something was pulling him from her grasp.

"I dont know. Please dont take him from us again?" Bonnie begged pulling with all her might. "Please I cant lose him again."

Everyone rushed into the room. Elena screamed. Stefan sped over and helped pull. But just like that he was gone,again. Bonnie's arms fell and she began sobbing and Stefan pulled her into a hug.

Damon was spinning out of control threw a long white tunnel and he began to remember again. And just like that he was dropped out of the sky and landed on something hard. He was on his doorstep at the boarding house.

It was dark outside. Everyone was in the living room chatting but Bonnie. She was looking at the fire. She had been silent for days since Damon disappeared again. Stefan sat next to her snapping her out of her daze.

"Hey Bon." he said patting her thigh.

"Oh hey Stef. What I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing much. But um hey. It never is the right time to ask you this but I thought I get it out of the way now." he said looking at the fire.

"Ok." Bonnie said getting a uneasy feeling.

"Well when you was talking to Penny you said you seen things that did'nt happen and you also gave me a hug that day too like you seen something bad. What was is it?" he asked looking at her.

She dreaded this moment for a long time and did'nt want to answer him at all. Just then the doorbell rung she let out a mental sigh of relief. Stefan got up to answer it. When he opened the door he was shocked.

"Bonnie,everyone." Stefan shouted.

"What is it?"Bonnie asked running to the door she stood there and was beyond shocked. "Its you. You're home."She ran into his arms and kissed him all over his face. "Are you,you again?" she asked.

"Yes. Hey it's ok." he said as she kept kissing him. "I was gone only a few minutes." Damon said.

"Dam, no you been gone for a week. The first time was a month,but this time it was only a week. I thought I losted you again." Bonnie sobbed into his shoulder.

"Well I'll be damned." Damon said as he hugged her some more.

Everyone welcomed him back. They caught him up on the lastest with the originals. Bonnie did'nt let him out of her sight. She yawned.

"Hey mom Im going to bed. Goodnight everyone." Bonnie said standing up.

"Can I join you?" Damon asked smiling up at her slyly.

"Thought you almost forgot." she winked and held out her hand and led them upstairs to bed to play catch up.

**Review please ;)**


	13. Its raining onesies and tears

**HEY EVERYONE IM BACK :)..WHAT IS UP WITH THOSE REVIEWS WAHHHH (IN MY SNOOKIE VOICE)LOL!OK SO WE ARE GETTING DOWN TO THE WIRE & THE STORY WILL COME TO AN END. PROPS TO THOSE WHO KEEP A STORY GOING TILL LIKE 30 CHAPTERS OR MORE!THAT IS DEDICATION. DONT GET ME WRONG I LOVE WRITING BUT I WANT TO END THIS NICELY..SO ENOUGH BLAH BLAH HERE IT IS CHAPTER 13**

**Bonnie's Pov**

I was in the kitchen getting ready to make some breakfast the baby and mostly I were starving. After last night with me and Damon's long night one of many that lasted the last few weeks of kissing, grinding and stripping, well you get the idea. Christmas and new years was the best not a peep from Klaus and the gang for weeks. I was all smiles when my baby kicks I look down and rub my stomach which now was as big as a nine month belly would look like, huge. Penny said I have just maybe two more weeks. If not that long sooner and I was scared. I shake my head and turn on the radio and heard my jam Teenage Dream just coming on I smile.

"So I let my walls come down,down." I sing along and move hips well as much a pregnant girl could. I take a bowl and mix my eggs and dancing around. Just then Damon comes behind me and grinds on me and holding my hips. I close my eyes and continue dancing. I turn and face him and go to kiss him but he moves out the way while letting go walking over to the fridge. I pout that makes him smile.

"Come here." he mouths while motioning his pointing finger beckoning for me.

I shake my head no and smile and keep on dancing he beckons again and I sit the bowl on the island and go over he turns me to the fridge and kisses on my neck I moan.

"You'll have my heart racing in those skin tight jeans tonight." he whispered in my ear. I was getting turned on and nobody else was home. I might just get it on here in the kitchen would'nt be the first time. Dont judge it was on the floor.

"Stop Damon you're turning me on." I say in a low voice, he keeps singing.

"Close your eyes!" he demands low in my ear. And it turns me on even more because he knows I like when he gets a little bossy especially behind closed doors. I obey.

"You look good enough to eat." he says against my neck and then I hear a noise and something cold against the nape of neck. Another noise and a second cold sensation across my chest.

I open my eyes to him licking whipped cream off my chest I moan and claw at his shirt. "Let's do it." I say in his ear. He finishes licking me clean of the sweet cream and smacks his lips.

"No can do princess." he kisses me on the forehead. He turned to walk away and I loved seeing him go and in boxers too. I grabbed the back of his boxers and pulled him back to me slowly. His back was against my chest. I cocked my head to the side to look at him as he looked back smirking. "You know if we keep this up our baby is going to come out like well me." he smiles again.

"Why are you teasing me? Do you want me to beg for it? Because I wont." I say and kiss the back of his shoulder.

"No it's just that we," he was cut off by my hand in his boxers and once I got to his manhood he moaned.

"You were saying?" I ask then the kitchen door flew open and Stefan and Elena walked in and looked like deer in headlights. I snatch my hand away and hide behind Damon.

"That we were'nt alone anymore." he says and adjusts him self and his boxers.

"We are so sorry, we keep forgetten you two have been active these last couple of weeks." Elena says.

"More like cats in heat." Stefan says under his breath so he thinks. Elena elbows him. I giggle.

"Im sorry I keep forgetting that we have others who live here as well." I say and walk over to Elena to hug her but she points at my hands and smile. "Oh yeah sorry." I say and laugh heading to the sink. After I dry my hands I turn off the radio.

"So how is Jenna handling all this?" Damon asks Elena.

"Well she's better now I think. Rick explained somethings to her as well about my mom Isobel and his past." she answers.

Just then my mom walks in smiling and I knew it had something to do with her grandchild who was going to be here soon. The baby kicked always happens when it hears it's grandmother. Cant wait to find out what Im having boy or girl did'nt matter I was going to love it all the same.

"Well good morning everyone." my mother said.

"Good morning." We all said in unison.

"Oh yeah that's right." Damon said and came over to me kissing me on the lips. I smile. "Good morning princess." he said while kissing me again and then hugging me.

"Good morning yourself." I say hugging his waist.

"You guys were just," Elena started but Stefan touched her hand cutting her off and shaking his head no. "Oh." she said looking at my mother.

"Ok I got you something Bon." my mother says grinning wide. "Well more like for the little one." she grins wider.

The baby kicks again. "Gee thanks mom. The baby is extra kicky today guess my lil honey bun is running out of run in there." Another kick that time it kind of hurt. "Ouch." I say holding my side.

Everyone rushed to my side.

"Are you ok? Do I need to call Penny?" my mom says.

"Oh shit is it time? Do I need to pack a bag and pull the car around?" Damon said freaking out.

"Damon relax remember we're all supernatural we dont go to regular hospital's to deliver hybrids." I say threw clenched teeth the baby was really kicking and it hurt so bad tears filled my eyes.

"Bonnie are you sure?" Elena asked fear in her voice which was'nt helping at all.

"Must be danger coming usually when Elijah," I was cut short when the baby kicked so hard the words escaped my mind. I blacked out.

**Damon's Pov**

I caught Bonnie before she fell forward she had passed out. It seemed like our baby knew when danger was close or sensed it and warned Bonnie by kicking the daylights out of her. I carry her to our bedroom and lay her in the bed. I watched her closely for awhile then I heard someone knock on the door and it was Caroline from what I could hear. I get up and let Bonnie rest.

As I make it down the hall Caroline was in front of me with a envelope and a big grin. "Does this have something to do with a party?" I ask with a sigh.

"Open and see silly." she answered bouncing a little. I roll my eyes and open it.

"A baby shower?" I ask.

"Duh, why would'nt she have one? You guys are having a baby well she is you just helped." she says rolling her eyes this time.

"I know, I know it's just that all this is really sinking in. And I never shopped for a baby before." I say feeling a little uneasy.

She squealed and I walk away."Its ok I totally understand I can help you." she says while following me and why would'nt she she is Caroline.

"Look that's nice and all maybe I could give her money oh or open a bank account for the kid." I say with a smile and head downstairs.

"Um, that's good but still she would like the gesture." she says. I go over and make a drink. "You sure have been drinking alot."

"Well Caroline you do notice what has been going on around us right." I say looking at her. She drops her head "Exactly, Im surprised you have'nt started." I say sacrastically.

"Hey mix me one while your still over there please." she says.

"Yeah?" I ask and shrug and pour her a glass. "Where is everybody?" I ask just noticing everybody was missing.

"Well it was clear when I got here." she says shrugging as I hand her the glass.

It seemed that way alot.

"Well so any ideas on how to surprise Bonnie?" she asks.

"I have no idea Caroline. I am a guy remember." I say sipping my drink.

"Well it has to be exclusive. I mean this is her babyshower she is one half of the Bamon pie." she said smiling and I got confused.

"Bamon?" I ask as I sat in the reclining chair and she sat on the sofa.

"You know the B comes from Bon's name and the amon comes from your name. It's cute." she says rolling her eyes.

"Its girly and lame, you want to just have it here?" I ask.

"Um, no. Maybe somewhere else she needs to get out a little. Me and Elena are trying to pick a spot. But knowing me I'll plan everything." she said while giggling and sipping.

I looked at her and I started to get emotional. "Im scared Caroline." I heard my voice say.

She looked at me and her smile faded. "Oh hey dont do that, hey you are going to be a great father."

"I dont know. I mean I always boosted to my father and mother on how I was going to be the first to make them grandparents. Now it's just like I have this bad feeling like Im going to mess something up and lose Bonnie." I take another sip of my brandy and lay my head back.

"You know how I know you'll be great?" she says walking over to me and sitting on my lap. I look at her confusingly.

"How?" I ask.

"Because you made me. Well you did'nt mean to and sure Stefan was there for me mostly but you had your moments. Remember that one time I felt bad I drained that man in that dark alley that one night?" she asked and the memory came back to me.

"Oh yeah the rapist that was on the loose." I say shaking my head and scuffing.

"Now when I felt bad you looked him up and when you told me that you said 'Hey you saved the cops alot of paperwork.' You made me feel so much better like a parent would." she said and smiled at me.

"Yeah I guess." I say.

"Nomore guessing you will do fine. Say it, I will do fine." she says standing up and pulling me up as I protested but she got me to stand. "Come on say it." she says.

"I will do fine." I say not feeling it.

"No that wont do, say it louder and prouder." she shouted and stood on the sofa. "I will do fine. Like that." she says giggling and motioning me over to the sofa.

I speed over and stood on that sofa and took a deep breath. "I WILL DO FINE." I shouted.

She was in a fit of giggles "Now that's the spirit." she says jumping off the sofa. And I hop off too. She then hugs me. "Even though your mean most of the time I know you care and I love you just like a father." she kisses my cheek. "See you later pops." she said and walked out the door. Two single tears escaped my eyes.

I felt a little sick I needed to leave. I scribbled my Bon a note and placed it on the pillow next to her glad she could read my chicken scratch I call handwritting.

I walked out the back door and headed to the cemetery it took me a few minutes. I forgot how boring walking was but it cleared my mind. Then I made it to my destination my parents burial site. I looked at their tombstones and then I sat and stared in silence for a bit.

"So mom and dad. Guess what! Im going to be a father just like I said I would be one day and before Stef." I was holding back tears and it burned my eyes.

I pulled out a picture of Bonnie and her holding her big belly. I took it last week and keep it on me at all times even the our baby's first sonogram photo we had plenty.

"Aren't they both beautiful?" I asked the tombstones the trees blew a little and birds chirped. I smiled. "Thanks I love them. Wish you were here to meet them both well the baby should be here soon." I say as tears escaped my eyes.

I dropped my head and sobbed quietly. Just then a hand rubbed my back. I turned and it was Bonnie smiling at me. I went to wipe my face she grabs my hand.

"Hey no dont do that, it's ok to cry babe. Just let it out." she whispered as she sat next to me.

And I cried more and laid my head in her lap as she stroked my hair.

After awhile I looked up at her. "How did you know where I was?" I ask sitting up.

She brought her legs to herself sitting indian style. "When I found your chickenscratch letter," I laugh. "I knew you did'nt go far because you wrote you were taking a walk and you are pretty lazy." she laughed.

I laughed too and looked over at her and seen her looking across the cemetary and I knew what she was looking at I frown. "Hey we can leave if you want." I say.

She laughs then runs her fingers threw her hair. "You know why I dont come here right?" she asks looking at me.

"Yeah." I say looking at my parents tombstones.

"I mean it seems like it was just yesturday you tried to kill me but its ok I guess it kinda made us close." she laughs a little. "Wish I could've met them too." she whispers.

"Me too." I say.

**Bonnie's Pov**

I heard whispering and I woke up and found a babies r us gift card in my face. I looked around me and seen Elena and my mom. I smile and streched. "Good morning." I say.

"Time to go shopping this is the gift your mom got you before you passed out yesturday. Plus we need to set up your registry!" Elena said bouncing up and down.

I groan. But go get ready to start the day.

I was standing in the middle of babies r us and I felt a little sick. All of a sudden I wanted my father. I felt sad because I have'nt seen him in so long.

"Hi, welcome to babies r us. How can I be of any help today?" The smiling perky blonde said with a big smile on her face. When I say perky I mean a rack that was sitting up alert and ready to start fights between married couples.

"Well thanks." I looked at her name tag as quickly as possible "Angie. Im new to all of this and feel just a tid bit overwhelmed." I said and felt a little embarrassed.

"Oh, its ok. I know what's it like to be a mother but my son's dad is around." she said making this face that looked like she felt, sorry for me?

"Excuse me?" I asked a little confused.

"You're a single mother right?" She asked looking at me confused. Then looked behind her as if some one called her.

I went to punch her but suddenly Damon was by my side. "I would'nt do that if I were you dearest." He whispered in my ear and held my fist. I was so happy to see him.

Just then the perky bimbo turned and was shelled shocked that she yelped a little. "Oh, Im sorry you surprised me. You was'nt there a second ago." she said smiling and batting her eyes.

Damon smiled back and then looked at me. "So pumpkin you find anything for the kiddo?" he asked and held me by the waist with one hand and rubbing my massive belly with the other.

"Your the dad?" bimbo asked.

"Yeah any point your asking?" I said ready to knock her on top of her head.

"No just curious. Well um this way I'll show you the cribs and matching sets. Girl or boy?" bimbo asked

"Girl." I say.

"Boy." Damon says at the same time. We look at each other and smile.

"We dont know." Me and Damon said in unison.

"Oh we have the new cherry blossom set that was remade and brought back out and so much more." she said and motioned for us to follow her.

My heart exploded with joy I melted and squealed and I wanted it all. Damon looked like he was going to throw up at any minute he still was getting adjusted to the baby stuff. Me and the bimbo was talking and chatting and Damon walked away taking a phone call on his cell it was Rick. I was so happy. Just then Elena walked up to me smiling and holding something that looked like a baby outfit in yellow she held it up.

"My Godmom is ok but I make this look good." I started laughing and held my belly when I felt a kick. "I think the baby likes it." she placed it in the cart.

"Oh I seen the cutest baby bibs I need to go back and get." she was so giddy and cheerful.

Just then Damon and Stefan walked up and had worried looks on their faces and I suddenly felt sick, it seemed like I could never have a good day.

"Rick wants to talk with all of us." Stefan said.

Elena's face fell "Why? Whats up?" she asked.

"Well we have to go and find out it's about Klaus." Damon said.

"And there have been," Stefan cleared his throat as a customer walked by. "Animal attacks in the last two days if you know what I mean." he finished.

"Ok well you guys go. Im about to set up my baby registry and shop I dont got time for this shit!" I almost growled. I had to process anger to keep from crying. I swear I wanted to kill Klaus whenever he blew into town offically.

"Hey we dont have to go now. Enjoy your time." Damon said smiling.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yup. This your time not his he can wait." he answers and hugs me.

"Oh thank you so much." I kiss him and me and Elena walk off to let them talk.

"Ok so let's start this registry shall we." My mom says when she comes out of a aisle with onesies and bottles.

"Hey where is Caroline?" I ask.

"Im um sure she is busy." Elena says and sits at the table.

I sit and look at her "Elena where is she? Is she with Tyler?" I ask smiling.

"No and wait. Why would she be? It's not like they are dating, are they?" Elena asks. I shrug

"Ahhh the young years how I miss them." a woman says I was guessing the registry lady. She puts on Im guessing a required smile and begins. "Ok so you look really young." she states the obvious.

My cheeks are on fire. "Um yes Im seventeen. But I have a birthday coming up soon." I say as I force a smile. My mom holds my hand it makes me feel a little better.

"Im sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable honey it's part of the program and system but for you I say screw it today." she says and we all giggle.

**Nobody's Pov**

The next two days seemed to have gone very well for the gang. Except for the Klaus situation but there was always a Klaus situation. But he seemed quiet also which they were guessing was good but you never knew in mystic falls.

Bonnie was just getting dressed and Damon walked in smiling.

"What are you all smiles about?" she asked smiling too.

"I have a surprise for you but it involves a blindfold and a road trip." he says.

Bonnie frowned. "Oh no babe. I got a lunch date with my dad at his house remember?" she says.

"Oh yeah but BB please come with me. We can call him and see if he can make it for tonight. Please?" he pleads.

She sighs and whispers. "Sure." and forces a smile.

He claps. "Great be ready in five minutes." he says as he leaves he room.

Bonnie cried a little to herself but did'nt want to start a arguement it was good these last two days and she was hoping it would continue that way.

After Bonnie put on her coat Damon put the blindfold on but noticed how sad she looked. "Hey Im sorry love but I promise you'll see your dad I know how much you miss him." he says as he ties it.

"Yeah it's ok." she said under her breath with a sigh.

"And none of that witchy touchy juju stuff you do either to read my mind." Damon says.

"Promise." Bonnie said and she would'nt she was'nt in the mood.

They walked out and got in the car and took off. Bonnie was getting antsy after a half hour she wanted out of the car and the drive made her a little nauseated like they was driving in a big circle. Before she could protest and rant he stopped the car.

"We're here." he says. He kills the engine and climbs out the car and then goes over to her side and opens her door the cold air hits her face she shivers he helps her out.

"Wow that car ride took long enough." she said as she held on to Damon. Her boots crushed the snow underneath her. She always loved snow and she craved it also. She'd get some later after she found out where she was.

He led her up some steps and then threw a door and she loved all the warmth but it was'nt just the heat it was from love. She sensed eyes and lots of them. He pulled the blindfold off gently and it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the bright light and what she seen made her cry out and smile.

Her family and close friends and her dad. "Surprise." they all screamed out.

It was a baby shower and even some of her classmates were there she looked horrified.

"Dont worry Care Bear and Stef compelled em." Damon said in her ear.

The shower was a smash and everyone had a ball. Darkness came and everyone headed out. Bonnie's dad took a few of her old classmates home her mom and the others help with their vehicles. Elena helped clean up as Damon and Stefan along with Caroline went out to hit up the hospital for more donor blood.

"So were you surprised?" Elene giggled as she grabbed another trash bag.

"Hell yes." Bonnie says.

"Me and Caroline had to lie our butts off but you knew we were lying didn't you." Elena said raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah I just could'nt put my finger on it and you guys made sure I didn't touch you either to see what you were up to." Bonnie says laughing. "Hey help me take this to the car will you."

"Ok." Elena says.

They grabbed a few of the gifts. And was talking and laughing as they hit the porch Bonnie felt it.

"Elena get in the house now." Bonnie shouted.

"Wait what? Why?" Elena said confused.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and slung Elena in the house with her mind. Just then a vampire was just inches in front of Bonnie's face. She had a shield up. Bonnie let out a relieved sigh she summoned it in time. She stepped back over the doorstep. And the vampire stepped up but knew he could'nt enter without the owners permission thank goodness.

Bonnie dropped the bags and walked over to help a startled Elena up.

"Little witch this is not your fight just give us the doppleganger and we'll be on our way." the vampire said.

"You dont call me that you fucking prick." Bonnie said threw clenched teeth and slung him off the porch with her mind.

He raced back on the porch angry, fangs extended. "When I get my hands on you Im going to eat your baby first." he growled.

Bonnie's lips formed a evil smirk. "Try it I dare you." she looked at him and he screamed out as she popped every vein in his skull slowly. She then twisted his dead heart untill he dropped to his knees turning blue.

"You tell Klaus if he wants her he can come get her himself." Bonnie snapped.

"And that I shall." they heard a voice shout from the lawn.

They crept up to the door and looked out and both looked completely terrified.

"Klaus." they both breathed out in unison.

"Yes it is I my lovelies." he said with a smirk and in a flash he was inches from their faces. "Dont worry I got all the time in the world."

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	14. The mess before the storm

**HEY EVERYONE IM BACK HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED CHAPTER 13 :)...WELL HERE IT IS CHAPTER 14...**

**BONNIE'S POV**

_"OH MY GOODNESS" Was all I could think of to myself. "Im going to kill him he done blew in at the wrong time."_

"Klaus," Elena said out loud and it brought me back to reality.

"You have quite the defences up little witch," he said grinning at me then looked at Elena. "Ok now dearest please come out and make it easier for me or invite me in," Klaus said and I could'nt quite place his accent. But Im pretty sure British.

"You cant compell us you idiot," I said almost growling threw clenched teeth when I noticed what he was doing with his fixed gaze. "Elena go call Stefan,NOW," I shouted when she didn't move right away.

"Yes call him dearest so I can hear," Klaus shouted behind her.

I just roll my eyes and think about it, "Text Elena text not call," I get aggravated.

"Ok sorry," she shouted.

He had this evil stare and if looks could kill. I just smile boldly at him. "What's the matter Klaus? One of the oldest vampires in the world cant decipher texts? I mean you did live back when dirt was discovered right?" I laugh and he launches but is stuck when he cant get in. I smile and slam the door in his face.

"I just cant wait till you father gets home," he shouts.

I freeze dead in my tracks and look back at him threw the window of the closed door he smiles evily. I just walk away and hear him yell.

I sit on the floor indian style in the middle of the living room and center myself. I reach out with my mind.

_"Mom?" I call out in my mind._

_"Bon? What's wrong?" she answers. "Are you ok is the baby ok?" _

_"Mom Klaus is here," I say._

_No answer so I continue "Elena is fine but he's waiting on dad to come home I need you to put a protection spell on him or something because I cant sense him anywhere," I say in a panic rush._

_"Ok and where is Damon and the others?" she asks._

_I cut her out and find Damon with my mind "Damon?" I call out._

_I could see a bag? I was confused. What was this I was seeing then the vision was looking at the back of Caroline's back? Was I seeing what Damon could?_

_"Bonnie?" he answered. _

_I see Caroline and Stefan standing in front of him with his cellphone extended he must of spoke my name out loud._

_"Damon, Klaus is here at the house. Do not come back here do you understand?" I ask hoping he'll listen._

_"What?" he answered loudly. He then told Stefan and Care they looked horrified and I could sense his fear all of a sudden. He thought back to me. "What do you mean dont come back I have to come get you."_

_"Damon listen, me and this baby need you alive after I kill him ok," I say wanting him to understand._

_"Bonnie," he says._

_"Damon I mean it go back to the boarding house they cant get in remember," I say._

_"But," he starts but I cut him short. _

_"But nothing just go. I love you," I say._

_"I love you too," he says after a small pause._

The power goes out and Elena yelps. I run over to her and lead her to the kitchen and tell her where some candles are. We spread them all over the downstairs I then close my eyes and I lit them with a quick spell.

_"Bonnie, Bonnie?" my mom called out to me in my mind._

_"Yes?" I answer._

_"Your dad is on his way over here Caroline made it but not the boys." she says._

_"What?" I start to panic now._

Damn it Damon and Stefan I hope they are not on their way here. If Klaus harmed one hair on my Dam's head Im going to. Just as I thought that last word the front door blew open and Damon was in front of me and Stefan hugging Elena. I smacked Damon in the head with some force.

"What the hell Bon?" he asked looking shocked.

"You scared me to death when my mom contacted me," I say hugging him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"We're all fine but he's out there how did you guys get past him?" I was now curious.

"All we did was run straight in like we talked on it when we left the hospital we gave Car the blood and we sped right here but hid behind a truck across the street we seen him and three others round the back of the house so we just went for it," he said rubbing my massive belly asbesentmindly.

We listened carefully and you could here a car alarm going off then it was silent again. Then something can threw the front window knocking me and Damon to the floor it was a dead body. I screamed out knocking the body away. It was the jogger that ran passed my dad's house around this time every night. That pissed me off. I got to my feet and summoned every dead witch that granted me powers. I held out my hands and chanted. The whole house was protected but the shield stretched out trapping Klaus and the others inside and cutting off their oxygen now they would need to be invited onto the street but they could'nt move. I thought of me squeezing their hearts in my hands till it was nothing but dust. I heard screams from outside. Stefan and Elena went to the window.

"Whatever she is doing it is working two down two to go," I heard Elena say but I could'nt go on anymore but fought it.

"The two just died they turned blue and aren't moving Im guessing their done," Stefan cheered.

My mind went to Klaus and his smug face I could still think of him and that evil smirk. There was a piercing scream and I knew it was him now. Then the baby kicked multiple times and I blacked out.

**DAMON'S POV (2 DAYS LATER)**

Bonnie was still out cold her breathing was getting better she looked healthy again. I had a nice warm glass of blood on the nightstand by the bed the baby probably would need it after their two day nap.

She shot up qucikly looking around with her hand raised and I threw my hands up in surrender.

"BB its ok its just me it's ok love," I say moving from my chair and onto the bed to hold her she broke out in tears.

"Where are they? Where is my dad? Did he get Elena? What is going on?" she asked in a rush between sobs.

"Everybody is fine! You just blacked out again," I say running my fingers threw her hair.

"How long?" she asked looking at the clock.

"Two days," I say.

"Two days?" she shireked looking at me bewildred.

"Yeah you did great though. We had to come clean to your dad about everything though he was getting kind of antsy he knew about you and your mom but not us me and Stefan," I say.

"How he take it?" she asked and she bit her lip waiting.

"Lets just say he's pretty pissed about his window," I say.

She was confused.

"He's fine but taking some much needed time off," I say with a half smile.

"That's better then I expected," she sighs a relieved sigh. "But what about Klaus where is he?" she was alert again.

"Calm down babe. But we need to talk to you," I say grabbing her hand gently.

"We?" she asks.

"Can you walk? Or do you want to stay in bed?" I ask.

She tries to lift up but her arms give way and she plops back on the bed."Well who is we Dam?"

"Come on up she's awake if you have'nt heard already," I say towards the closed door.

Just then Elijah walks in and Bonnie lifts her hand instantly he grabs his head and falls to his knees.

"No no BB he's fine. I promise," I say lowering her hand she looks at me confused. But then keeps her eyes on him.

Just then Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Rick, Lucy, Rose and Jeremy filed in the room.

"I've come to talk to you all because I've grown tired of Klaus and his games. The only reason I been back and fourth between sides is because I was able to get you all inside but he has plans that not even I can get to. He does plan on breaking the curse," Elijah says.

"The sun and the moon curse," Bonnie says.

"Yes but he also has plans for you too!" Elijah states and I get angry fangs extended. Lucy touches my shoulder.

"It's not his fault calm down," she whispers in my ear. I simmer down a little bit.

"And the plan?" Caroline asks.

He takes a seat by the window we all wait. He sighs.

"He was on the phone late last night and he said bring them all, and he also said after the night before last he wants to take you down." he looks at Bonnie quickly then continues, "The witch he has on stand by says to keep coming at you because from what he's gathered your baby and all the power you have come to poccess will be your greatest weakness when it comes time to try to stop Klaus and the spell you need to do will kill you and him in the process." he lowers his head.

Everybody gasped and Elena started crying but only three people knew about this myself, Bonnie and Jeremy. We three exchange a quick glance.

"What was that?" Stefan asked me.

"What?" I ask.

"That look you gave each other you, Bonnie and Jeremy?" he soothed a sobbing Elena but even she was on alert now.

Bonnie sighed, "The witches gave me a warning a very clear one when they passed their powers to me and we three knew but I didn't want them saying anything, Im sorry everyone." Bonnie said her head now dropping.

"You knew?" Elena shrieked at Jeremy.

"Yeah but," Elena slapped him cutting his words short. Then she turned and came and punched me square in the face. I didn't have a drink today so I kinda felt it. she then turned to Bonnie.

"So what you were going to die and that was it?" Elena asked tears falling.

"Im sorry I just want you and all our loved ones safe Ele." she was cut off.

"No Im done with all this. Im done," she pushed past everyone and stood in the doorway. "Stefan dont you dare follow me," she then stormed off. We sat silent and heard her slam the front door and pull off in her car with a screech.

Bonnie then bursted out in tears.

WOW.

The next days that followed the blow up was crazy and scary. I had to stay up under Bonnie it seemed like I had to force her to eat food and keep a good amount of blood in her system but soon as it went down it came right back up. One time I found her in the bathroom in a puddle of vomit and blood passed out. At the moment she was peacefully sleeping in bed after a blackout the second one today. So I called on Penny the fairy. She was suddenly in the room.

"You called vampire," she said with a scuff.

I looked up in her eyes and she frowned looking at me then to Bonnie. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"That's just it. I dont know Penny," I say and tears escaped my eyes again. I been crying for the last hour. "She is throwing up everything she cant keep nothing down. Im scared for her and the baby. I dont know if she's dy," I couldnt finish the word.

Penny checks her forhead and place a hand over her and closes her eyes and whispers some words under her breath. Her face pinched just a little and she looked confused eyes flying open.

"That's strange I cant get a read on the baby," she says defeated.

Im more worried now.

"But the baby is fine. It's got some kind of shield over itself and Bonnie like its protecting them from well, everyone. That baby is ready to come." she said with a smile but still looked confused.

"But what about the throwing up and the passing out?" I asked.

"I think not sure that the baby is preparing Bonnie and her body for the delivery like the reading I can grab onto is Bonnie is fine just needs rest because she's going to need it."

I sighed a relieved one. "So now what?" I ask.

"We wait it might be awhile before she wakes up. When she does tell her to take it easy and stay near the house," she says and pats me on the shoulder and vanishes.

**BONNIE'S POV**

My eyes flew open. I squint when the light hits them. I look around alert. Looking down over my body I see I was in one of my many nightgowns it makes me smile because Dam has been taking care of me. Then I could feel someone wanted me and I went towards the silent call. The sun was setting I dont know how long I been out but I felt refreshed every step I took. I walk down the steps and towards the front door. I hear talking then silence.

"Bonnie?" Damon was saying but I ignore him.

Suddenly he was in my way blocking the door. I look at him and move him with my mind.

"Bonnie," my mom shireks.

I open the door with my mind and hit the front porch and my feet loved the cold against my soles and skin I walk out more and there he stood. Klaus. My mom was suddenly in front me. Arm blocking me and another extended ready to throw magic at anyone meaning any harm. Again I move her with my mind behind me inside the house. Klaus could'nt get inside without a invite.

"You are quite powerful," he says with a smirk.

"What do you want?" I ask bored cutting to the chase.

"Well let's make a deal," he offers stepping slowly towards me.

"Dont," I warn.

He stops, "Well?" he asked.

"I dont make deals with devil's sorry," I say with a shrug.

"Ok well I knew my odds so I came to inform u all I have me a werewolf," he whistles and a someone had a person by the forearms and a hood over their head. He nodded and the person lifts the hood it was Jules.

"Ok," I say confused.

"I have me a witch to help me out," he says whistling.

A brown skinned witch who looked very young by the face and pretty,curly long hair and a deadly smile. She stood by Klaus' side and waved.

I was really confused.

"And I have me a vampire," another whistle.

Another vampire I was guessing held another person by the forearms and pulled off a hood I can hear the gasps just as mines came too. It was Rose.

"No," I heard myself say but could'nt really find my voice. I was confused as ever.

"Now all I need is me a doppleganger to complete my ingredient list to break the curse, and she will come to me or I will make each and everyone of you suffer. Every single last one of the people in this town will if I dont get what I want," he growled the last word.

He snapped his fingers and just like that they were gone.

The curse. If he could get his hands on them he could get his hands on, I turn and look at a horrified Elena.

"We need to think of something," Stefan is saying as he paces back and fourth in the living room. We had all retired to the living room.

"He has Rose," I say quietly under my breath. "If something happens to her any of them I will never forgive myself, I been awful to them all," I say and I could feel the tears coming.

"I have to give myself up ," Elena says suddenly.

I suddenly had a vision I seen it before and I knew it was a sign and it was bound to happen. I also think it would help make sure everyone came out of this alive and if I was right then I will be able to kill Klaus without dying in the process if me and my mom could get to him that would be all I need.

"Elena is right but we need to make sure we plan it to a t," I say then look at Stefan. " I mean no one will get in the way do we understand?" I direct the statement and question to Stefan.

He never answers but we go to planning it out. The night seem to drag on and on but we had our plan and hopefully my baby can stay a few more days in its cramped environment and not pop out during or before.

Elena disappeared to Stefan's room. Damon went to the cellar for more blood Rick and my mom was on the couch talking. Jenna and Jermy was with Caroline in the dining area and she was giving them a few drops of her blood just in case. Stefan cleared his throat but I was still looking at the fire.

"My vision is what you came to talk about right the one I been dodging," It's not a question. I knew.

"What did you see?" he asked but in a hushed whisper as he sat on the arm of the loveseat oppisite me.

"I cant please leave me be," I say but I say it like I needed to dodge a little longer, I got a vibe.

"Bonnie," he says then comes to stand in front of me. I fix my stare on his face. Then I stand to face him.

"All I know is I saw what I saw and if I were you I'd go along with it," I say close to growling. No names. Vibe.

I push past him but on the way I reach out with my mind.

"_The more you dont know the better so please just let it go it might work in our favor_." I give a small nod.

I go to my bedroom slamming the door. I then let a frustrated scream I wanted it all to be over. Then it hit me someone was standing outside the house but then they left fast. Vampire. One of his spies. So that's the vibe I got but how come I didn't sense him. Then that waving witch with the dead smile flashed in my head. Ugh.

Damon walks in and closes the door.

"You ok love?" he asked and sits on the bed. I cant sit I just pace.

"My hormones seem to be on hyper speed Dam, I just want it all to be over," I say in a defeated voice.

"Its understandable love, come here have a seat," he says patting his leg.

I smile and go sit on his lap if he wasn't a vampire I know my weight would've put his leg to sleep by now. I look over at the body mirror and love how we look together.

"How many days?" I ask and look at him.

"On and off for about four days," he says staring in my eyes.

I sigh laying my head on his shoulder. "Its like nothing belongs to me anymore. Not my body not my visions, nothing. This baby has given me powers that go far beyond the spritis." I say rubbing my belly. It has gotten hard in the last past week. All of it is so bizarre but I'll be mother in just a few more days.

He rubbed my belly also, "Well cant wait to see the little booger that's been causing you so much grief," he smiles at me then rubs my belly.

"How's my dad?" I ask.

"He went away to visit family down south he said this is a little too much for him. But he said soon as you get the first contraction or whatever he's hopping on the first thing smoking," he answers.

"Someone was outside the house listening to us," I say and before I could blink I was on the bed and Damon was up fangs extended.

"Dam calm down they are gone," I say.

He calms down and retracts his fangs "When did this happen?"

"I just figured it out when I sensed them before you came up. They used a stronger magic then my owns at the time I placed the spell to get threw thats why I could'nt sense them but I got a vibe to not mention names when speaking about my vision for some reason," I say.

I close my eyes wishing I could make sense of these visions and that Damon could help me but its to hard to explain. I feel him lay next to me. I try hard to concentrate and he intertwines his fingers with mines. I keep my eyes close and his touch help eases some of the stress just knowing hes there.

"Whoa," he says and my eyes fly open.

"What?" I ask suddenly.

"Did you see that?" he asks.

"How can I see what you saw well I can if Im focused and reaching you with my mind," I say.

"No, like I seen myself and it looked like it was your eyes I was seeing it from," he says.

I was confused.

"What were you thinking of before I spoke up?" he asks.

"My visions and how I wish you could see what I see, then I thought about how your always here when I need you." I say confused still.

"Ok yeah I was watching myself shave," he says.

"Oh my God yes thats one of the thoughts I had," I say getting excited I grab his hand again and concentrate closing my eyes.

"Wow," he whispers.

"What?" I ask eyes still close but concreating.

"I see us in the mirror rubbing your belly from a few minutes ago," he says smiling eyes closed.

Yup so now I wanted to push my visions forward and they came full speed.

"_Ok focus with me Dam_,_here it comes,_" I say with my mind.

He exhales and I grab his hand tight and after just about a good minute it was over.

I was relying on Damon big time with this because it came in a blur and bunched together him being a vampire maybe he could sort it out.

"Is it me or does something seem like its missing?" he asks.

"Yes like something or someone is suppose to be there but we have yet to figure out who," I say as I look at him.

He mouths "And Stefan?"

"_I dont want to go there_," I say with my mind. If he lets it come as a surprise the the better because I see me and Elena walk out alive but nobody else and I dont want that coming true.

A knock at the door broke up our conversation. Elena is stepping in. Then everyone else files in, it's like this is the meeting room or something.

"You guys," she says and steps to the side as me and Damon stand. Katherine and John walk in.

The shock itself made me sit back down then it hits me and it must of hit Damon too because he looks at me.

"Change of plans everybody," we say in unision.

**Review please.**


	15. Quick announcement readers

**HEY EVERYONE :) SO NO REVIEWS? WAHHHHH! I JUST WANTED TO SAY IM GOING TO GIVE THIS STORY A TINY BREAK BECAUSE THERE IS ONLY GOING TO BE 3 MORE CHAPTERS SO IM GOING TO WORK ON MY OTHERS AND GET SOME NEW ONES STARTED GOT ALOT OF SHIPS IM SHIPPING LOL! SO REMEMBER REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ AND I HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THEIR NEW YEAR I KNOW I AM :) XOXO NAENAE**


	16. Engaging in battle

**HOLA EVERYONE OK SO I DECIDED AFTER MANY PM'S AND A REVIEW FROM A SPIRITEDGHOST WHO BY THE WAY SCARES ME ;) I WILL FINISH THIS STORY ALONG WITH THE OTHERS..THIS WEEK IS TRY TO CATCH UP WEEK TEE HEE..GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL IF YOUR A FAN OF THOSE I WRITTEN TO..SO A MJSAVVY117 ASKED WHEN WILL THE BABY BE BORN/DUE..WELL SWEETZ VERY SOON SHE CANT BE PREGGO FOREVER LOL TRUST ME I KNOW THE FEELING OF WISHING IT WERE OVER SO YOU CAN ENJOY YOUR BUNDLE OF PURE JOY AND LEAVE THE HORMONES AND BACK PAINS IN THE PAST LOL..WELL HERE WE GO BY POPULAR DEMAND :D CHAPTER 16**

**Bonnie's Pov**

I was sitting out back on the patio soaking up the little bit of sun I could, it was still cold out but I needed sun. Our plans to kill Klaus were in full effect and we go off to fight tonight. We prepped and prepped but I still feel like something was going to go terrible wrong. Just then Damon kissed me on the shoulder from behind and hugged me. Snaking his arms around my waist and placing his hands over mines that was on my huge stomach.

"How are my two favorite people in the world doing?" he asked.

"So so," I say.

"Hey, I told you not to worry. Everything will be fine," he says turning me to face him. I lay my head on his chest.

"Im scared Dam," I say.

"I know we all are," he says.

Just then I hear a squeal and look over it was Elena and Stefan. He was chasing her and they were enjoying the little time we all had. It was a nice sight to see within all the chaos. Stefan grabbed her and kissed her slowly. Damon sighed.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing he just stole my move," he said with a sly smirk and pulled me into a kiss.

Just then the baby kicked. I gasped.

"You ok BB?" he asked.

"Im fine seems like we woke someone up," I say with one of those looks.

"Food and blood," he said with a smile.

"Ah," I say along with a shrug we all were use to it by now anyways.

After dinner everyone was going over the plan one last time we made sure not to talk about it just do because who knew who could be listening in. This was it the battle of all battles we were going to kill Klaus then I could raise my little munchkin without fear or worries. I put on one of Damon's old leather jackets it fit me perfectly. Nightfall was coming quick we had Elijah tell Klaus that I was still out cold from too much magical practice from what he so called over heard. I had wondered when Klaus would notice that Elijah wanted him dead. Then Elena was to meet up at the grill with Matt but have Stefan there so it didn't look to suspicious and he has to grab her there. Stefan will put a fight and well you get the picture.

Just as I was about to head to the woods to go hideout till my que Damon stopped me.

"Hey wait. I wanted to talk to you a sec," he said.

"Sure what's up?" I say worried.

"Um well I just wanted to say that from the moment we spent our first day together and up till now. I have thought of nothing but you. Now we got us a kid and we are a family. We went from dislike to love," he says and I laugh.

He takes and puts a few loose strands of hair and tuck behind my ear.

"We lost each other and then we found each other. I dont know if we will make it out alive or make it to the next life together but where ever we go, my love will only grow stronger for you with every minute. And with those minutes I wanted to know if you'll be Mrs Salvatore? Here or in the spirit world." he says with a chuckle as he got on one knee and pulled out one hell of a diamond ring.

Im shocked and everyone gasped and Caroline let out squeals. I look all around me at smiling faces and nodding heads. He grabs my hand and I look back down to him. I smile a little and get down on my knees and look him dead in the eyes.

"I love you Dam and I dont think I can," I start and sigh.

He looks sad as I grab his hands in mines.

"Picture my life without you and I would love nothing more but to marry you," I say as tears escape my eyes. Everyone claps as he kisses me and slides on my engagment ring. He helps me up and everyone hugs each all say a few words and we all split.

I look at my ring and my heart swells from pure joy. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"I guess till death do us part plays a major factor now huh?" I ask looking at him.

"Hey lets not think of that right now," he says pulling me close and kissing my forehead.

**Nobody's Pov**

As they walked threw the woods they both had thoughts running thru their minds a mile a minute and tried to shake them. As dark took over the sky a cold chill settled and the two sat and waited till Damon's cellphone went off. Back at the grill Elena and Stefan were just sitting down at a table both looking around and put on their best poker faces and went along with the plan. Matt walked up and his face lit up when he seen Elena but frowned as soon as he seen Stefan.

"Oh hey Stef. I thought it was just me and Elena," Matt said a little irritated.

"Sorry, but I have to keep a eye on her," Stefan says looking around.

"Are you sure this a good idea with you know who after me," Elena said under her breath and Stefan shrugged.

"Hey Lena, how are you?" Matt asked sitting down.

"Im fine Matt," she said with a smile. "Why did you need to see me?" Elena asked.

"Um well," he started and looked at Stefan.

Stefan got up, "Im going to go order at the bar cant wait for the waitress," he said and walked off.

"How's everyone doing?" Matt finished.

"Oh um everyone is doing great," Elena half lied but was use to lying to Matt. The less he knew the better.

"Well I heard some nasty rumors around school," he said.

"Like?" Elena asked making sure to look around the grill.

"That Bonnie was knocked up and that's why she dropped out," he said looking concerned.

"Matt you," but she caught herself he was at her babyshower but he was compelled. "Really? Our Bonnie?" Elena said instead.

"Yeah, I dont know what I was thinking letting rumors get in my head," he said with a laugh.

"I need to go to the ladies. I'll be right back," she said with a smile and headed to the ladies bathroom. "Stefan, Im on the move," she said under her breath.

As soon as she rounded the corner though a hood was put over her head.

Stefan headed towards the bathrooms and waited but after about five minutes he went in but couldn't find her.

"Elena?" he called. He wanted to make his distress look really good," Elena?" he went back over to Matt. "Hey Elena went to the bathroom right?"

"Yeah. Why what's wrong?" Matt asked standing up worried too.

"Shit," Stefan cursed under his breath. "Nothing Matt see you later," Stefan said rushing out of the grill once he was outside he called Damon.

**Damon's Pov**

Just then my phone went off after I was soothing Bonnie who was having a few pains.

"Yeah? Wow he wastes no time does he? Ok we'll call her mom now and let her know," I hang up the phone and dial Lucy, "It's time you can track her now," I say into the phone then hung up.

The next ten or so minutes flew by when Lucy arrived at our hiding spot and we walked to a more open space off the side of the Steven's quarry east of where we hid out. She tracked Elena down. We perched up behind a blouder and I made sure Bonnie stayed at least five minutes behind and told her to keep a few long yards between us and walk very slowly. And there in the middle of the semi dark field was a crying Elena, Jules and Rose.

Suddenly a circle of fire engulfed and surrounded them but they were in seperate circles. As the witch we seen at the house before with Klaus stood at a high up rock and was chanting. There was at least two vampires posted by every tree surrounding the space. Bonnie was just a few paces behind us and I wanted him to be tooken by surprise.

"Well well," Klaus suddenly boomed into the scene. "Looks like your little witch has really gone all out with her defences, my guards couldn't even get into your house. Well anyone's you know that is," he said to Elena. "Does'nt matter because after this is all said and done. I will make me a whole new race," he gloated.

"Go to hell," Elena spat.

"It's quite lovely you'll enjoy the weather," he laughed. "Greta darling," he said to the witch. And it hit Damon just then that she was the one the Martin's were looking for. The missing daughter/sister witch. And here she was helping Klaus she wasn't missing she just didn't want to be found. Knowing she was sided with Klaus. She was dumping things into a big black bowl that sat on top of the rock in front of her.

"Greta you dont have to do this," Elena called to her.

"Oh but I do," Greta said in a teasing tone. "You ready?" she asked Klaus he nodded yes. "The moon is at its highest apex," she said. "Do you have the stone?" she asked and he handed her the moonstone. With all of all the chaos, I dont even remember how he got it.

She raised her hands and the wind picked up and the fire surrounding Jules lowered and Klaus walked up to her.

"Ok this should be it," Lucy whispered to me. "If what Elijah said was true then the sacrifice should happen in three stages once the full moon sets. First the werewolf then vampire. Then the doppleganger. Its time," she said.

Elena was screaming. "Please dont do this please," she begged.

He touched Jules face and she tried running but he caught her and ripped her heart out from her back. Rose and Elena screamed. Jules gasped one last time and fell to her knees and closed her eyes forever. He took her heart and brought it over to the bowl in front of Greta and squeezed blood into it. From what I can see it was boiling.

"Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asked the silent question I was thinking.

Greta stopped chanting with a creepy smile. "Yes," she answered.

"Well let's continue shall we," he said picking up a stake then locking his gaze on Rose. Oh no. Where is he? Klaus groaned. "No one invited you," he called out and I looked where he was and there was Stefan suddenly.

"Let her go," he said pointing to Rose. "And take me instead," Stefan said.

"No Stefan," Elena said but then looked at Rose. "Im so sorry but I cant," she begun.

"It's ok. You love him. I understand Elena, it's fine," Rose said.

Klaus sped over to Stefan and smiled. "You two's romance is so beautiful yet so tragic," he said and staked Stefan in the back breaking the stake in half leaving a piece in his back. Elena screamed out. Stefan fell to the ground. Damn so much for a distraction to save Rose and here I was a sitting duck.

"Im tired of these games let's move faster now Greta," he yelled.

The circle of fire vanished from around Rose and he touched her face once and Rose cried softly. I ached for her I was losing a friend. Then he staked her and she smiled and whispered to Klaus,

"Thank you," she said and turned blue and was gone.

He collected her blood and dumped it over in the bowl and the third circle died down. So now it was Elena's turn.

Stefan was pleading and begging now this was our real cue. He ushered Elena to the rock and she cried some more and looked over at me. I nodded once and she closed her eyes. He bit into her neck and drained her. She was gone. The fire that ignited died down and it was dark again but the moon gave off a brighter glow around the area.

He screamed out and you could hear bones cracking he was transforming. Just then the bowl was on fire again Klaus flew thru the air and I could hear my girl chanting and on the move. Greta was confused but before she could find out was really going on I snap her neck killing her.

**Bonnie's Pov**

I found out who the witch was that just died. I was furious with Greta because of her ignoranceher brother and father were killed.

Damon was suddenly rushing towards me and I turn in time to see him ripping out a vampire's heart. I continue my magic on Klaus he looks bewildred

"Your suppose to be on your death bed Elijah said," he was panting loudly.

I focus more magic on him he screams out in pain. I see all around me hearts and heads Stefan was now by Elena's side. My mom was using her magic to set some of the guard vamps on fire. Katherine was helping rip heads off. It astounded me how many vamps he turned in just that little bit of time. Glad to know he seen us as that big of a threat.

Im making his body twist and turn this way and that way breaking his bones and Im lifting his heart and twisting it he turns blue for a minute but I promised his heart to Elijah.

The plan from start to finish was to have Elena and Stefan leave and go into town but when Matt called it wasnt expected but a great addition to the plan. One of his guards were bound to hear that convo they had inside our safe house the day before. Stefan and Elena had THE TALK and she agreed she wanted to stick around and if becoming a vampire was the outcome then she was ok with it she'd be giving up alot but she wanted to be with Stefan forever anyways. But John pulled me to the side and said he found a spell in one of the old Gilbert journals and wanted to try it but not to tell Elena. I went thru with it in secret but we had to see if it worked.

I mentally crushed Klaus' pelvic he let a silent cry as I started a fire around him he lay there shaking violently and Elijah walks up to him.

"Brother?" Klaus coughed out.

"Klaus I must do unto you what you did to our family," he punched straight into his chest. Klaus gasped, "In the name of our family I bid you a good ridence," Elijah said.

"Wait," he said in a whisper. "I didn't kill them brother," Klaus said.

"You lie," Elijah said.

"I give my word I will take you to them," he says.

Im furious at this point. "He's lying but Elijah I will take you both out I mean it," I say. Damon walks up to my side.

"You'll die in the process," he retorted.

"I dont care," I almost growled.

"Im sorry," he said. I ignited the flames around them setting them both on fire and then there was a explosion and both of us flew back.

Body parts rained all around us the air was knocked out me when I hit the ground.

"BB you ok?" Damon was helping me up.

"Are they dead?" I ask coughing and standing on wobbly legs.

"I dont know," he answered.

"Where's Elena?" I ask looking around frantic.

"She's safe back at the old witches ground," Stefan says walking up. "Caroline and John is sitting with her."

"Why arent you?" I ask Stefan.

"Because I wanted to make sure he died," he says looking at me. "Well?"

I shrug unsure.

The fire from the explosion died down and I get a sharp pain.

"Ow," I inhale.

Damon is holding me again. Another sharp pain I scream out from the pain.

"BB?" Damon is asking. Everything is spinning and Im tuning in and out.

"The baby is coming," I hear my mom say. "Look how soaked she is, her water broke," my mom says excited.

"Mom I cant breathe," and once those words left my mouth everything in my stomach came up to I was throwing up blood and all. Then I blacked out.

The blackout seemed to have lasted forever but it was only a few mintues I was back at the house and Damon was carrying me to our room.

"Can you warn me the next time you do that?" Damon was shouting at my mother.

"I had to get us back here in time," my mom said.

"Can someone explain why John just dropped dead and Elena is alive is she a vampire?" Caroline was babbling behind Damon. Everything was happening so fast.

The pain was so intense I couldnt breathe. Damon layed me on the bed. I scream out. He starts freaking out.

"Where the fuck is the fairy? She is hurting cant ya'll see that? I can feel it too but can tolerate it," he says on the brink of ripping out his hair. "BB? What can I do to make it better?" he asks. I scream out again and everyone is pushed away because Im letting off waves of magic.

Suddenly Penny is in the room. I black out again. Im going in and out. What the hell was wrong with me? I see flashes of faces I see a tear stained faced Elena, a worried Stefan, a curious Caroline, a semi happy mom, a focused Penny and the one that I locked on as long as I could was my Dam he looked torn apart and scared. Then the pain slowed down.

Once my vision could focus I seen my Dam clear as day he was leaning over me.

"Hey BB, please tell me what I can do to make it better please. It's killing me," he chocked out.

"Just stay," I managed to get out and then I was in a deep sleep.

**REVIEW PLEASE...THE NEXT CHAPTER IS FOCUSING ON THE LABOR AND OUR BABY WILL BE HERE :) I ALSO WOULD LOVE TO HEAR SOME BABY NAMES SOME FOR GIRLS AND SOME FOR BOYS... IM LEANING ON A GIRL BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT IM HOPING FOR MY NEXT PREGNANCY :) PLZ HELP ME OUT EVERYONE XOXO**


	17. Memories by birth

**HELLO HELLO OH MY GOSH JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS AND THIS STORY IS ALL DONE :) OK WELL ENOUGH OF MY BLAH BLAH CHATTER LOL HERE IT IS CHAPTER 17 ENJOY**

**A/N:I OWN NOTHING TVD BECAUSE IF I DID IT WOULDNT EVEN HIT SEASON 4 WITHOUT SOME REAL BAMON ACTION LOL...**

**S/N:THIS CHAPTER WILL BRING OUT ALOT OF SMILES AND TEARS AND A BIRTH...SOME OF MY READERS OF THIS STORY WILL BE MAD OR SAD OR BOTH...SO MY APOLIGIES IN ADVANCE. PLUS IT'LL BE JUMPING FROM ALOT OF PEOPLE'S POV'S...**

**Nobody's Pov**

The room was very peaceful yet you could cut the tension with a knife and use the worry as the bandage. Bonnie was under a very powerful spell but it took away her pain and put her under a sleep like state. Her body and her baby were working together now and once the baby is settled then she would have to push.

Damon was pacing the room like a caged animal. Penny was chanting with hands placed on Bonnie's head. Lucy was also chanting. Stefan and Elena were holding each other. Caroline was biting her nails down to the meat she was so nervous and scared for Bonnie. Jeremy was worried to the point he had to leave the room. Tyler suddenly ran into the run. Everybody looked at him like he was crazy he held his hands up.

"Tyler," Caroline growled under her breath. She grabbed his arm and pulled him from the room.

"Damon she needs you," Penny said taking her hands off of Bonnie stepping aside.

"But she's," Damon begun but Penny cut him off.

"Place your hands on her head and she said you two done this plenty of times," she said.

Damon placed his hands on his beloved head and looked at Penny.

"Close your eyes and concentrate," Penny says.

Damon did as he was told and within seconds he found himself in a field. He had on all white clothes and he seen her sitting under a tree under the shade eyes closed he sped over to her.

BB?" he asked with a smile.

She opened her eyes and looked up smiling she got up and hugged him. "I miss you," she says. She was in a white sundress her hair hanging in loose curls.

"No belly?" Damon asked confused.

She shrugged and pointed. Damon looked in the direction she was pointing and seen a little kid nomore then two or three sitting with its back to them playing with something. He couldn't tell the gender but could see dark ringlets and light brown skin. He knew it was their kid it made him smile even more.

"Why haven't you went over to see our kid?" Damon asked.

"That's the problem. Our kid," she smiled, "Wont let me," she sighed. "Like some force field is around it," she said.

"You think it's a girl or boy?" Damon asked excited.

"Honestly I cant tell but from here it looks like a girl," Bonnie smiled.

"Could be a boy," Damon thought of another lady killer just in a onesie.

The child then started to giggle and it was the most endearing sound the proud parents ever heard. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well only time will tell," they both said in unison.

Then Bonnie suddenly was doubled over and screaming.

**Damon's Pov**

I was suddenly thrust back into the real world. My eyes adjust and I see Penny in between Bonnie's legs and Bonnie screaming. Everyone had left the room except for Lucy, Elena and Caroline. This was it. All the pain, the hurt, the joy, everything boils down to this moment. I was scared and come on this is me Damon the original eternal stud about to be a dad and soon a husband. I lock eyes with Bonnie for one brief minute she smiles weakly and goes to push again she is so pale. I take a towel and wipe her sweat drenched face. I offer my hand and she took it and to say it broke in a few places would be a understatement its good to know I can heal. She screams again I whisper in her ear.

"It's ok. Keep pushing it'll all be over soon BB. I promise," I soothe.

"I hate you, I hate you. You did this to me," she screams at the top of her lungs while doing her breathing. I was shocked she continues, "It's my fault too dear Lord my vagina will never be the same. I hate you Damon Salvatore," she screams and breathes somemore. Im stunned speechless. She keeps at it, "But I also love you with all my hearttttttttt,"she screams. That gets a smile from me.

"I love you always BB," I say.

"Always and forever?" she asks.

"Forever," I say.

"Ok I see a head come on Bonnie a few more," Penny says. Everybody inches closer. Bonnie is grunting and pushing. "That's it one more push," Penny says. We lock eyes and I give her a smile and a nod and she pushes with all her might.

Then we hear cries.

My face lights up when Penny held up our baby girl. I look at Bonnie she was going in and out and screaming again. I start to panic.

"Bonnie? Penny what's wrong with her?" I ask feeling her neck she has a faint heartbeat.

"It's her magic she'll be fi-" her words are short lived as she looked at Lucy then to me.

"What? Oh my God what's wrong?" Im on the brink of tears.

"We have another baby coming," she says and I almost faint. Another baby? How the hell did we not know? "Ok this baby's magic is outstanding this is the one that's been soaking up all the magic and giving most of it away when needed. Ok Bonnie one more push," Penny says and Im in a daze.

"I cant Dam. I cant please. Im so sleepy," Bonnie says. I smooth her hair out of her face and kiss the back of her hand.

"Sure you can. You can do anything. Now get the baby out of there so our little family can be complete," I say and kiss her forehead.

She pushes and pushes and finally our son's cries fill the room.

**Nobody's Pov**

Elena and Caroline are cooing and smoothering love all over the twins and Lucy cant stop crying. Stefan peeks a curious head in. Everyone is happy and Damon looks at Bonnie and she's smiling with her eyes closed.

"Oh my goodness Bonnie their beautiful," Elena says but Bonnie isn't responsive. "Bonnie?" Elena's voice has alot of panic in it now. She shakes Bonnie and notices that she is cold and limb. "Oh my God. Damon," she cries.

Damon speeds over to Bonnie and feels for a pulse, there isn't one.

"Oh no no no dont you do this to me BB," he yells and starts c-p-r.

Stefan grabs Elena and takes her out of the room she has become hysterical. The twins are crying and wailing. Penny looks grim and Lucy is screaming. Caroline takes the twins out of the room while Damon, Penny and Lucy try to bring Bonnie back. But Penny didn't feel the presence of Bonnie's magic anymore and that was letting her know she was gone.

**(Open another tab /window and listen to Glee's version "I was here" for flashbacks and memories)**

**Lucy's Pov (memory in 3rd person)**

My only daughter is gone this cant be. No she's not dead. She cant be when I just came back into her life. I look over at her lifeless body as Damon is trying to pump life back in but she's gone my baby girl is really gone.

_"Mama why is the sky blue?" A 3 year old Bonnie was asking._

_"Because it's your favorite color that's why," Lucy says to her smiling daughter as she picks her up and hugs her and kisses her forehead._

_..._

_"Do I know you?" A teenage Bonnie asked Lucy in a crowded room at the masquerade ball._

_"No I'm a plus one," Lucy lied smoothly._

_.._

_"Bonnie, I'm your mom," Lucy says to a pale looking Bonnie in the kitchen before she fainted._

_.._

_"Mom Im scared," A pregnant Bonnie says._

_"It's ok Im here now," Lucy says with a assuring smile._

I was brought out of my thoughts when Damon shouted "She's not dead," and started flipping things over.

**Stefan's Pov (memory in 3rd person)**

I was now carrying Elena she gotten so bad she started to shake that she was threating to fall over without me being told. I couldn't believe Bonnie was gone how is everyone going to go on without her?

_(Flashback:_

_"Yes I have family that came from salem," A smiling Bonnie said to Stefan at their first dinner Elena made them attend at her house._

_..._

_A smiling Bonnie squeezing my hands to reassure me she was fine with being with Damon as she headed out the door with Damon she turned and waved bye and was gone._

I was brought out of my thoughts when Damon shouted "She's not dead," and started flipping things over.

**Elena's Pov (memory in 3rd person)**

I lost my best friend she was gone she was really gone.

_"Hi what's your name?" A seven year old Elena was asking a seven year old sad faced Bonnie._

_"Bonnie," the carmel kid answered looking down at the table._

_"Why are you so sad?" Elena wondered sitting next to the girl._

_"I miss my mom again. She usually is here the first day of school but she died a long time ago," Bonnie answered with tears in her eyes._

_Elena wrapped her in a hug, "Well Bonnie we can be best friends if you want and I can share my mom with you," Elena said with a smile._

_Bonnie looked at her a little confused but forced a smile, "You cant share your mom," Bonnie said sad again with the word mom._

_"Sure I can. So what do you say?" Elena asked._

_"Best friends?" Bonnie asked. She never had one before._

_"Yup me and you threw thick and thin," Elena smiled pulling stuff out of her bookbag._

_Bonnie smiled,"I'd like that Elena," she said mirroring Elena and grabbing her bookbag._

_Elena was confused, "How did you know my name?" she asked._

_"Just a wild guess," Bonnie shruged._

_"Whoa your like magic or something," Elena gasped._

_And the two girls giggled together._

_..._

_Elena passed Bonnie the red plastic cup and Bonnie took a sip. Bonnie needed to talk to Elena and why not grab a bottle._

_"I dont know. It's like he is everywhere just hounding me about a damn necklace. I swear I could set him on fire," Bonnie growled._

_"Sounds to me and I say this with love that you might got a thing for him," Elena giggled loudly._

_Bonnie gasped. "Me like Damn Salvatore? Are you insane?" she asked._

_"No. Drunk yes," both girls giggle._

_"I like this," Bonnie blurted._

_"What? Sneaking out and getting drunk? We planned this since like the 8th grade that one day we'd do this," Elena fell out in a fit of giggles._

_"No dumb dumb," Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Me and you," Bonnie smiled at Elena and she smiled back._

_"Can you believe we been friends for eight years without killing each other," Elena gasped._

_"Well lets see where we are in the next eight years then we'll talk. Or only one of us might be," Bonnie makes ghost howls and wiggles her fingers. Elena swats at them laughing. And they both fall over laughing._

_"So what do you say?" Elena said looking up at the stars from the grassy field of the highschool football field._

_"To what?" Bonnie burped lightly._

_"Best friends," Elena said dreamily._

_"Best friends?" Bonnie laughed._

_"Yeah this time lets add forever to the title," Elena said._

_Bonnie smiled,"I'd like that Elena, till death do us part," she said smiling._

_Elena looked at her mockly confused, "How did you know my name?" she asked and winked. And Bonnie's woozy head was following._

_"Just a wild guess," Bonnie shruged._

_"Whoa your like magic or something," Elena gasped_

_And the two girls giggled together just like eight years before._

I was brought out of memories with fresh new tears and sobs and hear Damon shouting, "She's not dead," and a large crash.

**Caroline's Pov (Memory in 3rd person)**

_"Oh my goodness you look so beautiful better then Elena would ever look," Roxie was praising Caroline and she took it in. Just then as she was turning the corner into the girls bathroom she ran into Bonnie._

_"Look where your going you spaz," Caroline shreaked._

_Bonnie glared at the blonde, "You want to say that to me again?" she asked._

_"Oh it's you. Elena's shadow," Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and scuffed._

_"I'd watch it if I were you," Bonnie glared and a evil smile crept over her lips as she walked passed Caroline and out of the bathroom. Caroline was left dumbfounded._

_..._

_"Are you sure your ok Care?" Bonnie asked a sobbing Caroline on the gym blechers in a empty gym._

_"Yeah I mean he was my first boyfriend and all. So it doesn't mean it was important," she sobbed more and Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked Elena._

_"Hey let's do a sleepover at my house," Bonnie spoke up._

_"You sure?" Caroline asks wiping her nose with the sleeve of her hoodie._

_"Yeah no biggie. My dad will be gone all weekend anyway on business so yeah you can join me and Elena," Bonnie says._

_"I dont want mess anything up," Caroline looks at Bonnie then to Elena._

_"Oh your not," Bonnie smiles and Caroline smiles back._

_"Not at all," Elena says rolling her eyes a little but forcing a smile._

_"I thought we didn't like each other," Caroline sobbed._

_"Oh we dont but maybe tonight that will change and this duo could earn a third wheel," Bonnie smiled making Elena giggle._

_Caroline hugged Bonnie._

I was brought out of my thoughts when Damon shouted "She's not dead," and started flipping things over. Tyler pulls me into a hug as I look at the sleeping twins.

**Now for the most important pov so far :*( in that other tab type in Glee "Without You" while reading this pov please it fits**

**Damon's Pov (memory in 3rd person)**

I was left alone in the room and all I could do is cry. I look at her lifeless body. Smile light on her lips. Looking as if she were sleeping. She said it she told me she was sleepy. We could of just cut him out if meant she'd still be alive. I cant even begin to imagine life without her. I cry more.

_Bonnie laid across Damon's bed and stretched her long curvy body her shirt lifting a little bit. She pulled it down with a yawn._

_"You getting tired little witch?" Damon asked._

_"No just getting comfy geez, dont think to try anything either," Bonnie glared at him as he smirked._

_"So ok next topic. Ummm you have any favorite tv shows?" Damon asked laying across the large bed too bending a elbow placing his head in his hand._

_Bonnie laid her head on her arms and pondered the question and blushed, "Well dont laugh but I kinda dvr Bold and the beautiful," she hides her face. Then looks up and sees a serious look on Damon's face._

_"Ok," Damon says._

_"What no jokes?" Bonnie asked._

_"No I actually watch that show," he says._

_"No you do not," Bonnie gasped._

_"Sure do and who do you think Liam will end up with? I say Steffy something with Hope doesn't sit right with me," Damon says. _

_"Oh my God I know right. I said the same exact thing. Its like a repeat of Taylor,Ridge and Brooke," Bonnie says._

_"Now those you were to young to see I actually have them on tape," Damon says._

_"You have to let me see them," Bonnie says impressed._

_"Sure if that means spending more time then sure little witch," Damon says._

_Bonnie yawns again. Damon raises a eyebrow. "Hey Im hungry, can you grab me some poptarts?" she asked._

_"No problem be back in a flash," Damon said as he raced out of his bedroom._

_..._

_"Dam you better not do it," Bonnie threatned across the kitchen._

_With one quick motion she had pudding sliding down her shirt and her mouth hung open as he whistled as if he didn't do a thing standing in his spot by the kitchen island. Bonnie glared and smirked evily he wanted to do this supernatural so be it. She crunched up a bag of chips and it went flying towards Damon and dumped over his head. She giggled._

_..._

_He could smell her and then the spotlight landed on a body laying across the bar._

_..._

_Bonnie smiling at Damon and kissed him on the lips then started to sing "Lets go all the way tonight no regrets just love."_

_He laid her back slowly and sung low in her ear "You had my heart racing in those skin tight jeans you are my teenage dream tonight."_

_Ripping off her panties and bra. He kissed her neck and she moaned. He entered where no man has before and they both were in bliss. He wanted to taste her._

_"Do it." She said in between gasping. Damon sunk his fangs in her and she bit him so hard she drew blood and drank as well. Their bond growing stronger with each drop_

_..._

_Bonnie is straddling Damon in bed she is kissing him softly her hair a curtain of curls around both their faces. They are both fully clothed after Bonnie and him went about a arguement about having sex but she said she was too fat and he said no she wasn't. But we know who won the fight._

_"So baby names?" she asks and rolls off him and laying down. And both rub her belly and thought._

_"I mean if you gave me some you know what that helped made the kid maybe I can think better," Damon groaned._

_Bonnie giggled and Damon loved the sound of her laugh it made him smile._

_"Dam please," she said seizing the laugh attack._

_"Fine," he said with a roll of his eyes._

_"Rude," she said laughing._

_They laid there looking at the ceiling Bonnie noticed once again the cracks here and there._

_"We came a long way huh?" Bonnie blurted out._

_"Sure did," Damon said._

_"Alexa," Bonnie whispered thinking of a little girl._

_"Gabriel," Damon whispered at the same time thinking of a boy._

_They look at each with a smile._

"How could you leave us BB?" Damon couldn't stop crying. He took hold of her icy hand and sobbed. And lifted his head and stared at the cracks in the ceiling.

**I want to thank MJSavvy117 and TialovesKatG...You two are awesome for names I just grabbed them and ran with the idea ^_^**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND PLEASE NO VERBAL ATTACKING...BONNIE IS IN A BETTER PLACE I PROMISE...**


	18. Who saw this coming

**OK EVERYBODY THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS THE FAV'S AND FOLLOWS AND ALERTS AND SO MUCH MORE THIS STORY FOR SOME REASON I KNEW I'D FINISH IT FIRST. AND TO Pheonix of the Night YOU ARE THE REASON I'M FINISHING THIS TODAY ^_^ WELL ENOUGH OF MY BLAH BLAH'S. HERE IT IS...**

**A/N: I DONT OWN ANYTHING TVD WISH I DID BUT I DONT WAHHHH LOL BECAUSE KLAUS AND STEFAN WOULD BE MINES.**

**Damon's Pov**

She was really gone. I laid on our bed that we shared.

Use to share.

Everything still seemed to go in slow motion. I kept reliving the moment over and over.

Her smiling.

Eyes closed.

Chest not rising or falling to show signs of peacifully sleeping.

Trying to bring her back to no avail.

Slow motion.

I tried to kill myself and it seemed for some odd reason Stefan would stop me saying I had two reasons to still live for but those two main reasons are the same exact reason she is no longer here. So locked myself in my room and just fell into whatever numbness this was.

She's gone bottom line and that meant so was I. Physically I was here but emotionally, mentally I checked out the same time she did.

Our bed. The one we, Use to share.

It was getting harder and harder to use past tense how could I just move on like she was never here? This was the last place she was before she...

Died.

I didn't deserve her that is why she was tooken away from me. I hurt her so many times but she always took me back. Me this screwed up mess who didn't quite understand love and she gave all the love she could. She forgave me too easily. I should have just stayed away.

_"Damon,"_ I her her faintly say in that low voice that drove me crazy.

"Bonnie," I say silently.

Then just faintly I hear her laugh as my mind goes back and right before my eyes a memory places out.

_"Ok I promise I wont touch you. I promise," Bonnie says with a phony smile. I narrow my eyes at her she was not to be trusted she found a vulnerable spot and was to be compelled if need be._

_"We been hanging out alot now and how you found out my one secret is beyond me," I say with attitude._

_"Awwww somebody is upset," she says with a pout and baby voice. She then quickly starts to tickle me. I laugh so hard I cry. I couldn't take it. I use my vamp speed and get off the bed into a corner. That makes her laugh even more._

There was a knock on the door. The memory was gone just as quickly as it came.

"Damon you have to come out it's been four days," I hear Stefan saying.

"Go away," I groan and turn over on my side. "Leave me to rot, seeing as you wont let me off myself and make it quick and easy." I find new tears coming to my eyes.

"Oh come on brother you love yourself too much to just die off," he says matter of factly.

"I'm missing a piece of myself Stefan," I say letting the tears fall.

He was silent. Then I heard footsteps then more knocking. I flash to the door and fling it open. "What part of," I'm cut off by curious moss green eyes looking at me. My heart stopped. It was our son. He looked just like Bonnie. I look at Stefan who was holding our Daughter she was fast asleep she looked just like me. As if she sensed me looking at her she opened up her eyes and ocean blue eyes were looking at me.

Elena softly rocked my son in her arms. "They need their dad Damon," she says softly. "Plus they don't even have names," she says with a soft smile. I felt my guard come down a little. "Bonnie would want you to," she says. Her saying her name brought that wall back up tightly and I felt angry all over again as hurt was eating away at my undead heart once more.

"It's because of THEM she is gone, get THEM away from me," I say with venom leaking from every word, especially the word THEM.

"Damon stop being," I cut her off with showing off my fangs. And with that I slammed my door in their faces.

It was because of them she was gone and I was in no mood to play papa dearest. I hear them hesitate in front of the door then they walk away.

I knew she would have to be laid to rest soon and I knew once that happened I wouldn't see her anymore except in memories and photos. I lay back on the bed and inhale her scent on her pillow and close my eyes to sleep.

Another day passed and I figured I needed some type of drink in me. The place was silent very very silent. I checked every room, empty. The nursery was even empty. I got a weird feeling when I stepped into the living room. I see pack and play's from what BB calls them. Use to call them. They sat side by side I walk over and see that both of THEM were asleep and unattended.

They were...

they were so..

A twig or something snaps outside I come back to reality.

What the fuck were Elena and Stefan thinking. I was going to kill them both leaving THEM alone. Fine I could play this little game as well. I go to the cellar and get a few bags of blood and speed back up to my room. They left THEM there they'll find THEM left there. I open a bag of blood and sip a little and feel strength come to me quickly. Then suddenly I hear a faint cry. I ignore it and lay down. Then another cry it was more softer I'm guessing the girl. I try to ignore it but it only seem like their cries were getting louder. I groan and sit up angrily and speed downstairs. Standing over the pack and play's

"What?" I shout.

They stopped crying and look at me again curiously but also knowingly like they knew who I was. She lifted her arms and the boy looked over and seem to catch what she was doing and did the same. This was kind of funny and I guess cute.

"Hey you're a guy you have to do your own thing," I say very sarcastically. I roll my eyes. Babies. I go to walk away since they were done crying and hear a giggle and it was memorizing I stop in my tracks and go back and see the baby girl was giggling. For just a infant she had a laugh all her own did they do that at only about four days of life? But again they weren't normal infants.

I look around. "So what do you guys do just lay there?" I ask and that made her giggle and the boy he kind of just rolled his eyes? Weird but kind of I guess again adorable? I hesitate but for some odd reason I wanted to hold them.

I scoop both of them up. And sat on the couch. I look at both of them. They were.

They were...

Mine and her's.

Our's.

They were beautiful. I cry and hold them close. They both held on to a finger and I gasp.

"Sorry daddy," I hear a angelic voice say to me and look at my daughter. She smiles at me.

"We loved mommy too," I hear a deeper angelic voice and look at my son. He doesn't smile but he looks relaxed.

"I know," I say. And that's when the door opens I hear throats clear. Lucy squeals and came and took them from me giving them kisses and talking baby talk. I just roll my eyes.

"So Stefan and Elena," I say as I stroll up to meet them. "Did you think it was ok to just leave them alone?"

"We were just seeing if you would come out," Elena begun but I cut her off going to attack her.

"That doesn't mean leave alone to see when I would come the fuck out you dippy-" I'm growling but Stefan stopped me with a push back.

"Calm down. We were right outside we would never just leave them unattended," he said baring his fangs as well.

I come to my senses because I remembered I heard a twig snap earlier. I just push away and speed back to my room. What the hell was I thinking? I was suppose to be mad at them all. Especially them, my heart begins to swell, THEM, OUR TWINS. Suddenly faintly I hear a cellphone ring downstairs. I listen carefully it was Lucy who spoke.

"Hello," there was a pause.

I hear a faint "Mrs. Bennett?" the caller sounded male it was hard to tell.

"Yes this is she," she said. Another pause. "Oh sure give me a moment," I hear a lot of shuffling the twins cooing then the door closing.

Me not feeding in about week is making my hearing fade so I rip open a blood bag and sip on it. Instantly my senses pick up. I speed over to the window as if she sensed me she looked up with a wave of her hand I could no longer hear her or the caller. After a beat I see her cry and I knew it was about Bonnie. With Lucy she held strong but there was days I could hear her cry when she went to the bathroom or another room. That was the curse of being a vampire locked in a room for days. You hear things you didn't want to hear. She made a face and looked locked eyes and she looked confused.

She comes in and I hear her coming upstairs. I brace myself. The other two hot on her trail. I sigh.

A knock. My wall comes down just slightly.

"Um Damon, can we come in?" she asks softly.

"Ok," I say not really wanting to say yes or no.

They shuffle in and Stefan and Elena both looked curious as much as I felt it.

"Well they want to hold services tomorrow for Bonnie," she hesitates.

"What is it?" I snap she jumps a little. "Just spit it out," I calm slightly.

"Damon," Stefan says. Lucy held up her hand with a shake of her head.

"Well the man said that they cant do any embalming because every time he cuts her- the skin," seems she was having a hard time using past tense as well, "There isn't any bleeding and it heals right back up. He says the body doesn't even have a odor like a normal dead body which of course that body isn't normal but I don't understand it fully," Lucy says walking over to the windows to the balcony.

We made love on the balcony. A memory places out in front of me again. _Her legs wrapped around me as I stroked slowly into her. "Dam you feel great," she breathed out with a sexy moan._

_"You feel much better BB," I say with a groan and lick her neck._

_"Go faster," she moans._

_"_Is there a chance she's s_t_ill alive?" I hear Elena ask breaking me out of our- my memory, my breathing stops.

It took Lucy awhile to reply like she was a hard time speaking. "No baby she's gone. It's just weird. Looks like she'll be the next one to have all her organs all intact going in the ground," she says silently.

"Lucy what do you mean by the next one to still be intact organ wise?" Stefan asks what I was thinking. Then I remembered Lucy had just said she didn't understand it FULLY.

"Well my mom when she died I heard how some witches are to go with what they were born with. If if you needed a transplant you couldn't that's why you don't see us with organ donor stamps on out drivers licenses. It's a natural balance type of thing. Plus once the soul leaves a witches body the body seems to protect it's self with magic," she sighs.

"She's basically a empty shell, we knew this," I snap defeated.

Well there it was AGAIN she was gone and I knew it. I just thought it was ok to hope.

"Can you all go. I want to sleep." I say laying back on my bed closing my eyes.

"But-" Stefan touches Elena's shoulder and they all walk out. Silent tears start to fall BB wasn't the only empty shell.

The next day I got up but I didn't move I wasn't going to watch her being put under ground. There was a knock at my door. I didn't speak.

"Dam," Stefan said. I just close my eyes. "I'm coming in," he said and I didn't have time to protest he was already in the door and holding my son. "Somebody was looking around for his old man," he says with a smile. I sit up slowly.

"He could want anybody," I say with a scuff.

"No trust me when I say that they want something they let us know, remember they aren't normal babies," Stefan said smiling. As he sat next to me my son reached out to me. He seemed to had gotten bigger from when I seen yesterday evening.

"He looks bigger," I say.

"Yeah they are growing fast," Stefan held him out to me. I hestitate but take him and he did feel heavier. I let him stand in lap and he pulled at my face and my hair I chuckled that made him giggle and clap. "They need you Damon. I know your hurting but you have to pull threw for them before you miss out on a lot," Stefan says.

I sigh heavy "I know it's just I miss her so much Stef," I say and he laughs. I raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry it's just been so long since you called me that," he says. I nod my head. "Look after all we been threw and seen I'm sure she is walking around now and watching over us all and cursing you for not being with the twins," Stefan chuckles as my son tries to climb on my face I start laughing.

"This is all so new to me these feelings, this parent stuff. Who's to say I wont die someday leaving them all alone," I say bouncing my son on my knee.

"Who's to say but seriously it's time to start over and we can do it together. Sure there'll be days you'll hurt and want to be alone and you can get that but you have to come back if not for us do it for them. Bonnie would want that," he says.

I shake my head and sigh knowing he was right. If this was a long time I would have snapped his neck by now.

Just then Elena walked in with my daughter I smile even bigger. She hands her over to me and I love having them both in my arms it felt right. Elena sat in Stefan's lap.

"So think of any names yet?" she asked.

"Yup me and BB thought of em ages ago," I say.

"Well?" Stefan and her asked in unison.

I look at my son, "Gabriel," I say and he smiles. I look at my daughter she looks back smiling, "Alexa," I say and I smile with them. I see a slight flash I look up Elena had took a picture with her phone smiling. I just shake my head and look over to Bonnie's side of the bed and see a memory of her laying there smiling.

I began to get ready to lay my world to rest. I showered and memories of us making love in the shower came to me, me washing her back and legs when her stomach got to big. As I dressed I heard a lot of calls coming threw and Stefan and Elena as well as Lucy were speeding around like chickens with their heads cut off. It was going to be a private ceremony. Just close friends and family. Her dad had a heart attack but Lucy thought it was wise that one of us compel him and before he leaves the hospital have BB's room cleared and look like a regular guest room. Make it look like she never lived there. As we loaded in the suv I sat in the third row Stefan sat next to the twins in their car seats in the 2nd row as Elena drove and Lucy talked in the passenger seat. The drive was uneventful as I kept looking at the picture that Elena sent to me of me and the twins. I leaned forward while Stefan stared out the window. I watched the twins sleeping soundly but chuckled to myself as I sneak a picture of them all dressed up on my phone. THEY WERE BEAUTIFUL. Just then my phone rang. The twins began to move but slept on.

"Mr Salvatore?" the caller asked.

"Speaking," I say with an attitude.

"Um there seems to be a problem," the caller sounded nervous.

"Wait who is this?" I quietly snap. Stefan was all ears now turning in his seat.

"This is Mr Myers at the funeral home," his voice was shaking.

"So what is the problem Mr Myers? And it better be good enough where I wont have to remove your head because you almost woke up the babies you ass," I started to get angrier.

"Well um your wife's body is um missing," he squealed that last part out. I went to correct him but then everything seemed to slow down when what he said processed.

"Wait, what the fuck do you mean her body is missing?" I shout. The ride came to a hard stop and the babies started crying. Shit so much for not waking them.

**Nobody's Pov**

_They walked swiftly as dark just laid rest over mystic falls. It didn't even take much for them to get in and put a quick spell on the security guard who fell asleep instantly. Their cloaks dragged on the floor behind them quietly._

_"She's not going to be herself right?" a strong male voice rang out._

_"Well with time maybe. But sometimes they don't come back at all. Some stay empty shells," a elderly woman's voice replies._

_"Wow you were right she is beautiful," he says with a small smile stroking her cheek._

_The woman whacked him up side the head "Cut it out or else," she growled. His hood flew back and his black wavy hair looked smooth in the dim lighting._

_"Sorry," he says thinking about the task at hand._

_"The ceremony is tomorrow morning, so we have to hurry," she says with a small smile herself. "Her soul is close by I can feel it, she is free but very sad and confused," the woman says with a grieving sigh._

_"Oh man can you feel the magic and energy surrounding her body or is that just me?" he asked stunned._

_"Wow she had powers out of this world. Or maybe it's after magic from the babies?" the woman guessed but couldn't be sure. "It's all on her after we do this so stay focused," she said._

_He nodded. "She doesn't look like somebody who just had a baby let alone twins," he said looking at her body outline under the sheet. He liked what he saw._

_"Magic is a powerful thing," she smiled but it faded when she seen how he was drooling over the body. "Hey what did I just say? Do you need another whack?" she asked._

_She grabbed his hands with a hard grip with that he glared at her and a strong wind pushed her she smiled as her hood flew back she shook her curls he thought twice about going toe to toe with her. They both exhaled closing their eyes. They began the spell and chanted in another tongue from a different time. They knew the cost of this spell she could be her or simply be the living dead in some ways. The room begun to shake but they kept chanting staying intact not breaking stride. They chanted louder as the shaking made glasses fall off shelves and break. Their was a bright light so strong it blew them both apart and they both hit the ground hard on opposite sides of the room. They both stood weakly. Both gasped._

**Damon's Pov**

We rushed to the funeral home to meet with Mr Myers. Questions were swirling threw my mind as well as around me. I couldn't answer anything nor could Lucy it seemed. As we arrived there was two cop cars there. Me and Stefan go around back we headed down to the basement entrance the door was already open. There was yellow police tape around the autopsy table. The room was a mess I see Carol questioning the security guard who seemed out of it. I was the first to enter the security office I went to snap Myers neck but Stefan grabbed me up quickly.

"How the fuck do you lose a dead body?" I'm shouting.

"Damon stop we cant get anything out of him if you kill him," Stefan is saying but I'm out for blood.

Mr Myers is scared and backed so far into the wall, "I'm sorry but nobody prepared me for all this sir," he said nervously.

"Maybe I can compel you to kill yourself," I growl out trying to fight Stefan off of me. "Let's see if you can get up and walk away from it," I add. He starts crying. "Where is her body or I swear I will rip you body apart slowly while your loved ones watch," I yell.

Just then Lucy walks in with Elena. I look and before I could ask Lucy holds up a hand, "Caroline is watching the twins. This is my daughter I need to see what is going on," she says with a attitude I back off when I get a familiar thumping in my head knowing not to push it.

"So what happened?" Elena asked.

"Well um there is footage, I told the police I wouldn't show it until you arrived she seemed to understand which is odd," Mr Myers says and slides past me slowly not breaking eye contact once and tapped on the window getting Carol's attention. I had to remember to compel him again after this. We only compelled him to take care of her body normally and get all the arrangements taken care. I shake my head with a sigh. "This happened last night around ten o clock," he says.

"The moon was at it's highest I was doing a resting spell," Lucy says more to herself.

"Can somebody dim the light's a little," Mr Myers asked.

Carol did and we all watched as he played it from the beginning. Two cloaked figures walked past several cameras one looked smaller and leaner as the other looked very tall and filled out they moved fast. You see where the taller one blew something into the security guards face when he went for his weapon and he fell into a heavy sleep seconds later. They enter the room with Bonnie I tense how they move around her like reapers.

"I seen those cloaks before but it was so long ago," Lucy says.

I watch as the one strokes her cheek I growl "How come we cant hear anything? I want names so I track these fuckers down," I say with a growl fangs coming out.

Just then I see the one get whacked in the head and felt better and his hood fell down.

"Lawrence?" Lucy breathed out. "What would he want with my daughters body?" she asked.

"The sound seemed to cut off when they got to the body. Oh gets a little crazier just watch," Mr Myers says.

Damon didn't like how that Lawrence guy looked at BB he wanted to rip his eyes out of their sockets. He had a name and a face now it was on. The other hooded figure grabbed Lawrence's hand hard and a wind blew the hood back we all gasped.

"What the fuck?" I ask.

"Holy shit it cant be," Stefan said looking at the screen even closer.

"Oh my GOD," Elena said covering her mouth.

"Mom?" Lucy breathed out.

"She's suppose to be dead," I'm shouting and felt like I was losing my mind.

Lucy was stumped.

"It gets weirder," Mr Myers says. "Look," he said quietly.

They seemed to be doing a spell and the room started shaking explains the mess out there. A bright white light shone and we all covered our eyes. When we looked back at the screen. They were getting up but my eyes stayed on the figure that was now not only not dead but standing by the table. Her hair touched the floor and was a tangle of curls. I didn't see a face.

"I don't remember seeing this part," Mr Myers gasped.

The sound came in now.

"Look at you," Bonnie's Grams said. "Looks like you came back as Layla," she said with a smile.

Lawrence was looking away from her body I look at Stefan he was looking away from the screen as well.

"Let's get you dressed," Grams spoke gently and dressed her as well and wrapped her in a hooded cloak as well. "We have to take you away. Do you understand?" The figure shook their head that she understood. The all went to leave and as if she sensed it she looked up.

"Pause it," I shout and the screen froze.

My Bonnie. She was alive? Her eyes didn't look like her eyes they looked different, not the same. But he could see a shimmer of BB behind the light golden eyes. Everyone looked at each other. We all knew what this meant. A new battle. But we didn't know what was to follow with this. I shake my head and go out to the autopsy table touching it. It seems like everyone followed me. I knew what we had to do. I turned and looked at everybody.

"So," I breathed out leaning against the table. "Who saw this coming?"

**THE END.**

** THANKS EVERYBODY AGAIN FOR READING...FOLLOWING AND SO MUCH MORE...HOPE EVERYBODY LIKES HOW I ENDED IT...I DID ;) BUT YOU CAN SOUND OFF IN THE REVIEWS ^_^**


End file.
